Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: RGBY - The First Legend
by TatsuyaLZGX
Summary: The first step in the Endless Journey series, covering the first Generation of Games, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. The adventure of the legendary Trainersthrough Kanto.
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE** **: Hey everyone. Or at least the few people who come across this. This is the first volume of a massive fanfiction saga that I am currently still planning and decided to start straight away. This is a secondary account though, and this project had a start in my primary account, known as 'Beast Out Ghost', being known mainly for his Pokémon and Megaman Starforce fanfics (between others). So, yeah, same guy, but Best Out Ghost hasn't been updated in quite a while, in all of the planned stories no less. But no more. Two years prior, I started writing original stories and my taste for fanfics wasn't the same, but due to recent events, I decided to finish what I started, only with an updated twist. In 'Beast Out Ghost', there are three fanfics retelling a set of Pokémon games, two complete, one incomplete, and all with amateur grammar, vocabulary, and storytelling. Thus why I wanted to 'reboot' them, if you will, and on a separate account so I wouldn't 'cheat' because of old followers and whatnot. Besides, having two very similar fanfics in the same account just seems odd to me. I will start on Generation I and won't rest until Generation VI (though I might wait for Pokémon Z to come out) and the sage won't be restrained by the main games alone. New events, better storytelling abilities, and an overall better knowledge on the matter then when I first started. I will write the stories in separate 'volumes' but it will all be condensed at some point in a massive fanfic with exclusive chapters for the curious ones. Of course, a lot is inspired not by the games alone but also the manga Pokémon Adventures / Pokémon Special, but everything is fair in love, war, and fanfiction. Now, sorry for such a long post, I don't really have a potato, but hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1 – Beginning of a Journey:

Soft sunlight. Rustling grass. Silent people. Light breezes.

All of these could be used to describe Pallet Town, a small, well, town from the southern area of the Kanto Region. It didn't have the biggest population, nor any sort of special attraction, like a Gym or a famous monument, but it did possess strong points. Lack of pollution, for example.

But it was also there where a certain young boy was born and grew up, until he eventually decided to start an adventure.

Red. That was his name. Some days prior, he became 12, the ideal age for one to start their Pokémon adventure. At least, in theory. Being young, most Trainers depart from their homes in search for adventure, but they must take their time in order to figure out just how exactly they intend to do that. By joining the Pokémon Ranger Academy? By becoming a scholar and, eventually, a Pokémon Professor? But Red already had in mind what he wanted his journey to include: the challenges the Gyms offered, and possibly even the Elite 4, the four most powerful Trainers in the region.

Well, if he were even able to defeat at least 4 Gym Leaders, he would be happy enough. But he had to wait to see where the Journey would lead him to.

"Let's go." He spoke to himself after adding the final piece of clothing to his outfit. Red's overall appearance consisted of jeans, a black t-shirt, a short sleeved red and white jacket, a matching cap over his spiky black hair and a pair of reddish-brown eyes gazing at a mirror, to be sure he was ready to take off.

Rushing downstairs, he passed by the kitchen, where his mother had just placed a cake inside the oven.

"Mom, I'm off to start my adventure."

"My! So suddenly? At least come back to taste my cake in a while."

Red laughed awkwardly. Apparently, his mom didn't want to accept the fact that it was time for him to start of an adventure. But he had his mind set, and nothing would stop him.

"I'll be back in a while, but after that, I'm off."

"Alright, alright…" his mother sighed. "But be careful, okay?"

"Of course! I'll be back before you know it anyway!"

After rushing out the door, his mother sighed, weakening her smile. "It's natural for me to be worried, right?"

* * *

It would be hard to slow down the 12 year old, let alone stop him. But a loud voice managed to do so. Just before he could approach the patch of grass in the northern passage of the town to the linked Routes, a loud yell echoed.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go there!"

"!" Red almost toppled over, surprised by the deep voice behind him. Turning around, he found a man, probably in his fifties, wearing a lab coat. He did seem to be panicking a little bit. Red recognized him almost immediately "What the-?! Professor Oak?"

"It's unsafe to go there! Wild Pokémon live in the tall grass! And they can jump out an attack you at any moment!"

However, this didn't convince Red all that much. With narrow eyes, he took a look at the grass that didn't even reach his knees.

" _What are they? Ninjas? I'm pretty sure I would see them coming…"_

"You need your own Pokémon for your protection."

"But that's why I was going there. To befriend one."

"I can see your logic, but it's far too dangerous." Professor Oak had a stern expression, but softened it shortly after. "I know. Come with me to my lab."

"Eh? Why?"

"So I can offer a Pokémon to be your partner."

Red opened his mouth in order to speak up but didn't. As the professor walked and led him to his laboratory, Red looked behind towards the grass and gave a strong look.

" _The Professor is right… Sorry… I couldn't keep another promise…"_

* * *

After a short walk through the smallest Town in the Kanto Region, Professor Oak and Red entered the laboratory, where a young boy awaited for the return of his grandfather.

Red took a step back due to the glare of the boy. His eyes were of a strong hue of green, his spiky hair brown, and the main outfit consisting of black trousers and a purple sweater.

"Red, this is my grandson, Green. Do you remember him?"

"Green…?" Memory searched for an answer. "Ah!" And it did. "We used to play together when we were five! I thought you moved away! Where've you been?!"

A short answer was given with a slightly cold voice. "Overseas."

"He's been studying Pokémon for the last few years." Professor Oak explained, as he moved towards a nearby table where 3 Poké Balls rested. "Well, I suppose you would like to choose. I only have these three Pokémon left to give away. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Green, would you like to make the honors?"

Green, who had been leaning on a wall for the past few minutes, started walking towards the table and took the middle Poké Ball. "I already had this one in mind anyway." Green dropped the Poké Ball, making it open and let out his starter Pokémon.

"Charmander!"

"Whoa…!" Red had had some contact with Pokémon before, but this was his first time seeing a Charmander up close.

"Now Red." Professor Oak cleared his throat, reminding Red to choose. Of course, he immediately darted towards the table and stared at the two Poké Balls, curious. However, the one on the left began to shake slightly.

"Huh?"

As it became faster with its movements, the Poké Ball opened up on his own, letting out a smiling Pokémon that jumped into Red's arms. "Bulbasaur!"

"Wha!" Falling back due to the sudden 'attack', Red landed on the floor, with Bulbasaur resting on his chest.

"Bulba!"

"Hey there, fella." Red was still surprised, but the look on Bulbasaur's face was enough to convince him of petting the little Pokémon.

As Red stood up, holding the Seed Pokémon in his arms, Professor Oak noted the strange behavior of the Pokémon. "He seems to like you a lot. Would you like to take Bulbasaur with you?"

Red looked down and received yet another smile from the Pokémon. Slightly surprised since they had just met, including through the red glass of a Poké Ball, Red couldn't understand why Bulbasaur was so happy. Maybe it was part of his personality. Or maybe it was something that went beyond comprehension.

"Yeah. I'll take him."

"Bulba!"

Professor Oak handed the Poké Ball to Red, so he could withdraw the Pokémon whenever he needed to.

"Here, take these as well." Professor Oak handed to both Red and Green a small device, each colored respectively according to their names. Red's was of a vibrant crimson color, while Green's was more of a soft viridian.

"What are they?"

"Pokédex. They give you information about any Pokémon you encounter. Additionally, it also records how many and which Pokémon you've encountered or even captured."

"Really?"

Red placed Bulbasaur on the floor and then aimed the Pokédex at him before opening it up and pressing the button.

'Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.'

"Whoa! Cool!"

Charmander became the next target.

'Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.'

"Intriguing." Green admitted before turning towards the door and walking towards it. At the same time as Charmander started following his trainer, Red called them out

"Hey, Green!"

They turned. "Hm?"

"How about we battle? For old time's sake?" Red knew that Green's personality had changed over the years. Why that was, he didn't know, but one thing he could be certain was that Green could not refuse a challenge if it would put his tittle of 'the best' in cause.

"I see you haven't changed. Why not? It won't take that long anyway."

"Pretty cocky, huh?"

* * *

Having moved to the backyard of the laboratory, the two Trainers were on opposite sides of the field, each having their respective Pokémon in front of them, glaring at one another.

Professor Oak volunteered himself as the referee for the battle.

"Ready? … Begin!"

"Charmander, start this off with Flamethrower."

"Char!" Charmender released a stream of fire from his mouth, directing it towards Bulbasaur.

"Dodge!" Red commanded, Bulbasaur jumping out of the way in order to avoid.

 _"Thanks to the Pokédex, I know all of Bulbasaur's moves. And I didn't spend years glued to the TV for nothing. This might be my first battle, but Green won't beat me so easily!"_

"Now, use Tackle!"

"Bulba!" The Seed Pokémon ran up to Charmander and projected his body into the opponent.

"Hold him down!"

Charmander took the hit, but held onto Bulbasaur's large head with both hands, trapping him.

"Growl!"

"CHAAAAR!" Charmander barked loudly, intimidating Bulbasaur a little bit.

"Now, throw him away and use Scratch!"

Hurling Bulbasaur away, Charmander jumped in, ready to use his sharp claws.

"Vine Whip, quick!"

"Saur!" Two vines emerged from beneath the bulb on Bulbasaur's back, which extended and hit Charmander, intercepting the attack.

"Ember!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Charmander fired a twisting stream of burning embers, as Bulbasaur countered by firing multiple razor-sharp leaves from beneath his bulb once more.

"Bulbasaur, let's kick this up a notch! Solar Beam!"

After the order was given, Bulbasaur began to gather light particles into its bulb.

"What?!" Green was caught by surprise. "Grandpa, why does that Bulbasaur know Solar Beam?!"

"My, my, I never said they were weak by any means."

Green narrowed his eyes and growled. "Charmander, Flamethrower! All out!"

"Char! Charmander!" Releasing yet another breath of fire as Bulbasaur finished charging the attack.

"BUL-BA!" Bulbasaur fired a yellowish-green beam, aimed at Charmander. The attacks collided, creating a minor explosion.

" _Well, that was dangerous!"_ Red though, as the smoke cloud dissipated. He had seen multiple situations on TV matches that were similar to the one he had gone just through, but the shockwave was much more intense then he expected it to be.

"That's enough now." Professor Oak intervened. Though confusing both Red, Green and their Pokémon. After all, they were still able to fight, there only having been a few landed hits and exhaustion at best due to the events of the battle. "You don't want to be late to start off your adventure, now do you?"

"Oh…" Red approached Bulbasaur and gave a thumbs up. "Way to go, Bulbasaur."

"Bulba!"

The sound of Charmander being withdrawn into a Poké Ball was heard, making Red and Bulbasaur to look at the Trainer. Green started to walk away, but Red caught up to him. "Hey!"

"Hm?"

Extending a hand, Red grinned. "That was a cool battle. Don't you think?"

"…" Green looked down, but disregarded the hand. "Red, I'm not the same person you used to play with. I'm not interested in little games anymore." Green turned and walked away, leaving Red somewhat stunned by what his old supposed friend had just said.

But that didn't stop him.

"Hey! Green! Mark my words! We are now Rivals! You hear?!"

Green stopped and gave a short glimpse to his new found rival. "Do whatever you want."

As the two Trainers became further apart from each other, the more their objectives increased.

Both wanted the same: to become Champion of Kanto. And even if Green disregarded Red's proposition, he knew that sooner or later, they would face each other once more, and battle for one reason or another.

They knew each other, after all.

* * *

Pokémon of the day:

Bulbasaur - Bulbasaur have a variety of Grass-type abilities granted to it by the bulb growing on its back. Powders, scents, petals, and seeds can come from the very tip of the bulb, and vines and leaves can come from the base. By manipulating these into moves like Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Petal Dance, Leaf Storm, Power Whip, Bullet Seed, Seed Bomb, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder, and Sleep Powder, Bulbasaur have quite an arsenal at their disposal. The bulb can absorb sunlight, allowing Bulbasaur to restore health with Synthesis or fire a powerful SolarBeam.

Charmander - Charmander can breathe fire, which allows them to use a wide range of Fire-type attacks. However, the strength of these are very closely connected to the strength and health of the Charmander, since it draws on the life force which fuels the flame on its tail to fuel the flames of its attacks. With time, it can learn powerful Fire-type techniques like Flamethrower and Fire Blast. It can even learn to breathe the blue flames of Dragon Rage. It can also use the flame on its tail to attack by swinging it about, or wield its small, yet sharp claws to use Slash. However, these attacks are usually weaker than those from the flames Charmander breathes.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I hope that you'll either leave a review, favorite it, or even follow it down the line for the many more events that will transpire. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 2 – Beginner's Set:

Little time had passed since Red's battle with Green. With the gift of six Poké Balls, Red was set to depart on his journey, but not before making a short stop.

"Hey mom!"

"My, Red, early so soon?"

Laughing awkwardly, Red disregarded the joke. "Hey… I told you I would come back in a while. After all, I wanted to present you my new friend."

"A new friend?"

Taking out the Poké Ball from his belt, Red opened it, letting out the Seed Pokémon.

"Bulba!"

"He's such a cutey!" Red's mom immediately picked Bulbasaur up and hugged it, astonishing Bulbasaur, though it was in no way unpleasant. "Just in time, actually! The cake is finished. Would you two like to eat a piece?"

"Yes please!" Red almost yelled, confusing Bulbasaur.

"Bulba?"

"You will love it, Bulbasaur. My mom bakes the best cakes of Kanto, that's for sure."

"Saur…" Bulbasaur was still confused to an extent, but the laying down of the plates with pieces of a delicious dessert spoke for itself. Red was quick to dig in with the help of a fork, and while Bulbasaur was somewhat puzzled, his doubts disappeared upon taking a bite. While he usually used the nutrients on his bulb for his main source of food, he could eat, and this was probably the best treat he had ever tried. "Saur!"

"He seems to like it." Red smirked, happy for his Pokémon enjoying the taste of his mother's cooking.

"Hey, Bulbasaur?"

"Bulba?" The Pokémon looked up at the smiling woman, who gave off a natural feeling of warmth.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Bul!" Determined, he nodded.

"Take care of Red in his journey for me. Alright? I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"M-Mom…" Red blushed, slightly embarrassed by the request. Despite understanding the feelings behind it, it wasn't something every 12 year old would like their friends to listen to. However, glancing at Bulbasaur, he noticed the shocked look.

"Bul…" Bulbasaur took a while to react, but nodded once more, determined. "Ba! Bulbasaur!"

"Thank you very much. You'll have a delicious cake waiting for you when you come back."

"Bul!" he became even more enthusiastic.

"Hehe… Oh yeah, mom! Did you know that Green came back?"

"Green? Our old neighbor?"

"Yeah. He got a Pokémon just like me from Professor Oak."

"Hmm… I didn't know anything about it. I'll ask her mom about it in a while. Now…" His mom slid a small pouch across the table.

"Hm?"

"I believe that should cover your expenses."

"Wait, what?" Red took the object and opened it up, revealing a large amount of both coins and bills. "How much money is in here?!"

"Just a few things I've been siding over the years. Don't think I didn't believe you when you said you wanted to go on a journey when you were five."

"Mom…" Red became teary eyed, seeing all the support given from his mother. After a hug between the two and withdrawing Bulbasaur, Red opened the door. "…I'm off."

"Be safe."

Turning around with closed eyes, letting tears slide down his face, and holding a thumbs up, Red grinned. "I will."

* * *

The path between Pallet Town and Viridian City was rather short. Throughout the years, Red had gone and come back multiple times, making odd jobs such as delivering orders in between places. With the use of some shortcuts he had figured out, reaching the adjacent City wasn't tiresome nor longstanding.

However, there wasn't anything in particular to do in there. The Gym was closed due to unknown reasons, and he hadn't come across any wild Pokémon, so his Bulbasaur was still in top shape.

Be as it may be, he couldn't follow the path to Viridian Forest, the only way to reach Pewter City, the next place on the map to follow.

Why?

"Please, mister, please don't…"

"I don't care what anyone says! I won't let any kid pass by me!"

An old man, stubborn by the looks of it, didn't allow anyone to go up the path. While Red narrowed his eyes, not believing what his eyes showed, he sighed and decided to intervene.

"Excuse me…?"

"Go home, boy!"

"Hmph!" Red ignored the anger. "Why aren't you letting anyone pass?"

"Kids nowadays don't even know how to catch a simple Pokémon! How else do you expect me to act?!"

It sounded like a challenge. "Oh yeah? Then would you get out of the way if I caught a Pokémon?"

"Hmm…" The old man looked around and spotted a little Pokémon in the distance. "If you catch that Pokémon over there, I'll stop this."

"Deal!" Red turned around and spotted in the distance a little larva with a rust-colored segmented body. He pulled out the Pokédex to get some more information about it, despite having seen this Pokémon for years.

'Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis (nose).'

"Weedle!" The Pokémon screeched, quivering around.

"Alright let's do this! Bulbasaur, come on out!" Red hurled the Poké Ball, letting out his companion.

"Bulba!"

"Wee!" Feeling threatened, the bug-type Pokémon glared and readied an attack by making his horn glow bright purple and jumping in.

"Throw him away with Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur released his two vines and wrapped them around Weedle's body, catching him in midair.

"Wee?"

"Bul!" Bulbasaur slammed the wild Pokémon against the ground and awaited for the next command.

"Way to go! Now, use Tackle!"

Knowing Razor Leaf wasn't a good option due to type match ups and Solar Beam not being viable due to the charging time, Red opted for a basic attack.

"Weedle!" Weedle fired a string of white silk from his mouth, which covered Bulbasaur, slowing him down and dodging the attack in time. "Wee!" Weedle's spike at the end of his tail began to glow yellow and he used it to slash Bulbasaur. It was super effective.

"Bulba!" Landing on its feet Bulbasaur glared at the sneaky worm.

"That Weedle… is strong!" Red became enthusiastic with the thought of adding a strong ally to his team. "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

Firing multiple razor sharp leaves from beneath his bulb, Bulbasaur attacked, but Weedle used the Poison Sting attack, using the head sting to deflect them.

"Quick, hold him down with Vine Whip!"

"Bul!" Now unleashing its vines, Bulbasaur held Weedle down, who was caught by surprise due to being focused on the sharp leaves.

"Wee?!"

"Now, Tackle!"

"Bulba!" The Seed Pokémon charged in and tackled the Hairy Bug Pokémon, knocking it away.

"Alright!" Excited, Red hurled an empty Poké Ball which hit Weedle and absorbed him inside. It shook for a few seconds, but the sound was proof enough that he had been successfully caught. "Way to go!" Red and Bulbasaur ran up to the Poké Ball, proud of their achievement.

The old man sighed, admitting defeat. "Fair enough."

After a short trip to the Pokémon Center, Red walked down the road, leaving Viridian City, and entering the Viridian Forest.

Many eyes, from either Bug-Type Pokémon or by Trainers that could offer a challeng. Red didn't feel intimidated though. It was a good place to train both Bulbasaur and Weedle, and to ready himself for a true challenge.

The Gym Leader of Pewter City.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Weedle - Weedle can retaliate against attackers and those who step on it with its strong toxin. It can distinguish its favorite kinds of leaves using its acute sense of smell. As a young Bug Pokémon, its daily appetite for leaves matches its weight. Weedle can be found in forests and usually hides in grass, bushes, and under the leaves it eats.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 3 – The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer:

Exiting the swarmed forest, Red sighed in relief. Both he and his Pokémon were exhausted from fighting so many opponents, who, unfortunately, all had the same kind of Pokémon: bug-types. One trainer actually had a Rattata, deviating from the norm, much to his surprise.

But the distress was over. They had reached Pewter City, and had gone to the Poké Center in order to rest and heal up.

"Here are your Pokémon, sir." The nurse in charge of healing the Pokémon came back to Red, handing him his two Poké Balls.

"Thank you." Red accepted the Poké Balls gladly.

The nurse smiled and bowed. "Please come again soon."

"Alright." Red started walking away and exited the Poké Center. And that's when a though occurred that made him slightly shaken up. _"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!"_

* * *

While it wasn't as big as the one in Viridian City, the Pewter City Gym was quite a sight to behold. Why he didn't feel the same kind of emotion when facing the Viridian City Gym was probably because it was closed.

Red could feel his hand shaking upon placing it on the door. After all, this was his very first true challenge in order to face the Pokémon League. A first step. A first determining factor in his journey.

"Alright… Bulbasaur and Weedle are ready. And so am I!"

Red charged in, opening the door and walking in, but he then noticed that darkness surrounded him.

"What the…? What's up with the lighting?"

"Don't close the-!" The light seeping in vanished. "…door."

"S-Sorry!"

"It's okay, don't worry, it's my fault anyway."

"What happened?"

"I lost track of the light's switch."

"How do you-?"

"It's a long story…"

"…Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please." The two laughed awkwardly as they started searching for the switch. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Oh, I'm Red."

"My name is Brock."

"Are you by any chance the Gym Leader?"

"Yeah, actually. Are you here for the badge?"

"You bet." Red's hand touched an object on the wall, and pressing it vanquished the darkness. Mainly because it turned the lights on. Upon such happening, Red found someone right in front of him. Actually quite close.

The two boys jumped back, due to the surprise. Brock was a little taller than Red, possessing spiky brown hair, tanned skin, and wore green baggy trousers, along with a short-sleeved black and orange jacket.

"Umm… hi."

"Red in live and colors, uh?" Brock snickered at his own joke, but then noticed how Red constantly loked up and down, apparently examining him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that you sounded… older. But you seem to be the same age as me."

"I'm 13."

"Just one year older than me!?" Red was quite astounded.

"But don't let my age make you underestimate me. I've been training for a long time now. Defeating me won't be easy." Brock warned, crossing his arms with a determined look. The overall look of a Gym Leader, even if a young one, was overwhelming for Red.

But that didn't stop him. "It won't be easy to defeat me either."

* * *

The Pewter City Gym was consistent with its coloring, mainly rock-brown and gray. Being a Gym whose Leader was specialized in the Rock Type, the main material used being concrete and rock-like formations and patterns. It was large and tall, likely in case a Trainer used very large Pokémon.

Red and Brock stood on opposite sides of the rocky battlefield, prepared for the battle.

"The rules are simple: since you have no badges, this will be a two-on-two battle. You are allowed to switch out. The first to have both Pokémon knocked out loses. Any doubts?"

"None at all."

"Alright then. Geodude, let's rock!"

Brock threw his Poké Ball, letting out his first choice. "Geo!"

Red's Pokédex offered information.

'Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always. It climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms. Because they look just like boulders lining paths, hikers may step on them without noticing.'

"Alright… Weedle doesn't have much of a chance against Geodude. But I should save Bulbasaur for later… Weedle, let's go!"

"Wee!"

"The battle starts as soon as this coin hits the ground." Brock indicated, as he drew a special coin offered by the Pokémon League as one of the many signs that he was accepted as an official Gym Leader. Flipping it caused a sound to echo all around the room, making Red's brain think incredibly fast. Every passing second took an hour to pass for him.

" _As soon as the coin hits the ground… I have to give a command! As fast as possible!"_

*CHING*

"Weedle, Poison String, let's go!"

"Weedle!" the stinger on top of Weedle's head began to glow bright purple and he jumped in, aiming at Geodude.

"Tackle!"

Geodude hovered towards Weedle and tackled him with the bulk of his body. The attack was powerful enough to throw Weedle off, his attack making little damage to Geodude.

Flung against a rock, Weedle suffered further damage. "Are you ok?!"

"Rollout!" Brock didn't let a second go to waste. Geodude curled up into a ball and rolled over the ground in Weedle's direction.

"Dodge, Weedle!"

"Wee." Weedle jumped onto the rock and hid behind it. Geodude collided against the polished stone, which made him jump into the air.

Red's eyes widened and his mouth became slightly agape when he noticed that everything seemed to have started moving much more slowly, including himself. But not his thoughts. As he focused his vision, for some reason, it seemed like everything became tinged in red.

" _What the…? What's happening? … Wait… Geodude has his arms crossed right now. Maybe…"_ As he figured out a plan, everything returned to normal. "Weedle, quick, use String Shot!"

"Dle!" Obeying his Trainer, Weedle quickly spat out a thread of white silk at Geodude, tying him up tightly. Due to having his arms crossed, Geodude didn't have a way to move them, since the thread stopped him from doing so.

"What the-?!"

"Now, Poison Sting!" After Red finished his command, Weedle crawled rapidly at Geodude and stung him with the glowing horn, pushing him away, but only slightly, since it wasn't a very effective attack. "Continue with a Bug Bite!"

"Weedle!" the stinger at the end of his tail began to glow yellow and he used it to scratch Geodude multiple times.

"Geodude, cut the string with his own attack!"

"Geo!"

Moving his body, Geodude took use of Weedle's barrage of attacks, making him cut the strings that tied his arms up.

"Wee!"

"Oh no!"

"Now, Mega Punch!"

Brock wasn't wrong about being skilled. For Geodude to know such an attack, a special sort of training would be required.

Geodude moved and stopped right in front of Weedle while charging his first with energy, seen in the form of whitish-yellow glow. Before either Red or Weedle could react, Geodude punched the opponent, sending him with great force up against a rock in the field. Weedle was heavily damaged, but still able to fight.

"Weedle! He's too damaged right now… Return!" Red withdrew his Pokémon and sent in his only other option. "Bulbasaur, let's go!"

"Bulba!" Hopping out of the Poké Ball, Bulbasaur was ready to battle. "Bulbasaur!"

"Rock Polish, quick!"

Geodude's eyes flashed red and his body flashed in white, reflecting the lights in the room.

"Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur's vines came out and he attempted to lash at his opponent, but Geodude had become faster, dodging the attack easily.

"Defense Curl!"

"Geo!" Geodude repeated the same status attack as before, though much faster.

" _He's strong even when fighting Pokémon he has a weakness to…"_ Red noted, seeing how confident Brock was in his own power.

"Rollout!" Geodude used the same attack as before, but now being much faster and stronger, the power was completely different. "This is our _Mega-Rollout_ attack!"

" _A combination of attacks?"_

"Geodude!" he quickly approached Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf, and when he comes closer, use Tackle!"

The Seed Pokémon fired multiple razor sharp projectiles in a spinning fashion. They hit Geodude head-on, but did little damage, despite slightly slowing him down. Bulbasaur then charged in and tackled the opponent straight on, holding Geodude's bulky body the best he could.

"Bulba…!"

"Don't give up!"

"Saur!" Firmly planting his feet on the ground, Bulbasaur managed to stop Geodude in his tracks.

"Mega Punch!"

"Geo!" Jumping back a very short distance, Geodude charged his fist for another powerful attack.

"Use Vine Whip!"

Before his fist could make contact, Bulbasaur held it with the use of the vines, surprising both Geodude and Brock.

"What?!"

" _Arm Wrestle_ him!"

Bulbasaur leaned his body to the left before throwing all of his weight to the right, slamming Geodude against the ground. "Bulba!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur jumped back and released another set of leaves, all of them slashing Geodude. Due to his type combination of Rock and Ground, types both weak to Grass, he was defeated rather easily.

"Geodude, return." Brock withdrew his Pokémon but grinned, strangely enough. "Impressive. I wasn't expecting for your Pokémon to be so powerful. But beware." Taking his second Poké Ball into his hand, he prepared for the final round. "Let's rock, Onix!"

An amazingly large Pokémon appeared, intimidating both Red and Bulbasaur. "ONIIIIIX!"

"W-W-What!?" Information was necessary.

'Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. Its large body is over 26 feet long. Despite its size, it can squirm its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour. There is a magnet in its brain that prevents an Onix from losing direction while tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes steadily rounder and smoother.'

"Oh crap…" Red and Bulbasaur both looked up at the fearsome Pokémon, wondering how exactly they would win. "They look much smaller on the screen…"

"Onix, use Rock Tomb!"

"O-Nix!" The giant Pokémon opened his mouth and fired a glowing gray projectile against the ground. Then, multiple rocks emerged from the ground trapping Bulbasaur.

"Bul!"

"Now, Iron Tail!"

The final segments of Onix's body flashed white and turned into pure iron. He then raised them up after positioning his body correctly and moved it down against the opponent.

"Bulbasaur, return!" Red quickly withdrew Bubasaur into the Poké Ball, just before Onix slammed his tail. "That was close… But I can't run away forever. Weedle, let's go!" Red sent in his only other Pokémon, who upon entering the battlefield looked up and froze in fear from Onix. "Weedle, I'm counting on you!"

"Wee?" Weedle turned around and found a smirking Red, full of determination. Even if they had only known each other for a good handful of hours, a bond was complete at that moment. "Wee!"

"That's the spirit! Now, String Shot!"

Weedle released a spray of white silk, determined to cover Onix the best possible.

"Tackle!"

"Dodge!"

Onix charged his head in, but Weedle managed to jump and dodge roll the attack.

"Don't stop!"

"Keep using String Shot!"

As Onix chased Weedle, the Hairy Bug kept spraying the Rock Snake with sticky string, slowing it down.

"Poison Sting, now!"

Weedle's horn began to glow once more and hestarted piercing Onix with it, though making little to no damage.

"Dragon Breath!"

Onix turned and opened his mouth releasing a powerful stream of air from it, hitting Weedle and knocking him out with ease.

"Weeee!"

"Return!" Using the Poké Ball, Red withdrew Weedle. "Good job, buddy. Take a rest. … It's up to you now." He stared intently at Bulbasaur's Poké Ball. "Bulbasaur, let's finish this!"

"Bulba!"

"Onyx, use Iron Tail!"

"OOO!" Repeating the previous attack as before, Onix was about to slam his tail against Bulbasaur, but the Seed Pokémon grinned and dodged the attack with ease. "O?"

"The String Shot…" Brock figured out Red's strategy.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba!" launching a swarm of razor sharp leaves, Bulbasaur attacked Onix, causing massive damage.

"Onix, hold on! … Uh?" Brock noticed how tired Onix looked. Not from the damage, but from something else. "What the…? Is he… Is Onix poisoned from the Poison Sting?!"

"Hehe! Guess you saw through it."

"You're quite talented. Onix, Dragon Breath!"

"Solar Beam, go!"

Bulbasaur charged the light present in the room inside its bulb as Onix charged his attack as well, but due to having been slowed down. After some seconds, both attacked, Onix firing the stream of air while Bulbasaur fired the beam of energy.

The attacks collided, but one overwhelmed the other with ease, defeating the opponent.

The Pokémon that fell was withdrawn into his Poké Ball and the Trainer walked forward.

"I underestimated you, Red."

"I… won?" Red was far too stunned to believe it. He actually won the battle. "We won! Bulbasaur, we won!"

"Bulba…!" Falling due to exhaustion, the Pokémon laughed, content. Red picked him up into his arms and they smiled at each other as Brock approached.

"Here. As proof of your victory, I give you the Boulder Badge." Brock offered Red a simple gray octagon. However, its simplicity hid a much greater value behind it.

Red obtained his very first Gym Badge.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Geodude – Geodude can be most often found on mountain trails, fields, under rocks, or in caves. It will sit still in these areas, which is why it is often mistaken for rocks. It is often stepped on, and will sometimes swing its arms in anger when this occurs. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. Once buried, it will not awaken even if someone steps on it. In the morning, Geodude rolls downhill in search of food.

Onix - Onix tunnels under the ground at over fifty miles per hour, which causes tremors and a terrifying roar that echoes a long way. The massive, winding tunnels it leaves behind are used as homes by Diglett. Onix loves to eat the large boulders it encounters while burrowing underground. Onix is capable of rotating its head, or any part of their body, a full 360 degrees.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 4 – Mischievous Blue:

Red exited the Poké Center once again in the same day. He was still thinking about the odd remark the Nurse ended the conversation with, but that didn't matter at the moment. H decided to let his Pokémon out of the Poké Balls and have them follow him around instead, in order to catch some air and stretch their legs after being healed.

"Guys, great job on the battle against Brock." Red congratulate, petting them both at the same time. Bulbasaur and Weedle replied almost identically, happily accepting the compliment.

Red took out the Boulder Badge and looked at it with happiness once more. "Let's celebrate, guys. How about an early, big dinner?"

"Bulba!"

"Weedle!"

"Alright, it's settled!" Red and the two little Pokémon ran to the Poké Mart in order to buy food before going back to the Poké Center and sleep before starting the following day. However, Red noticed how when he searched for his wallet, he couldn't find it. "What the…? I had it just a while ago."

"Squirtle-Squirt!"

"Hey!" Red yelled. "Follow that Squirtle!" Followed by his Pokémon, Red chased the Water-type, which didn't run fast enough to get off of their sight, but managed to reach her Trainer before being caught.

Red stopped on his tracks, beholding the girl that had the same height as him, neat brown hair, evenly distributed on either side and with bangs running on the sides of her face, bright blue eyes, thin lips, and a black dress with a short skirt as an attire.

Red, following the meaning of his name, began to blush. Girls of his age weren't the most prominent kind of people in Pallet Tow, and being a rather beautiful one on top of that, it was a natural reaction.

"Yes?"

"U-Umm…"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur used one of his vines to shake Red's shoulder, makin him wake up from the trance.

"T-That Squirtle is yours?"

"Why yes, she is? Uh?" The girl finally noticed the wallet her Pokémon carried. "Squirtle!"

"Squuiiir…" The yell scared the little Pokémon.

"How many times have I told you to not get caught in case you steal someone's money?!"

Red, Bulbasaur and Weedle almost fell to the side. "Seriously…?"

The girl took the wallet and handed it back to Red. "She's still inexperienced in this kind of stuff, sorry."

"It's okay, I suppose…" Red accepted the wallet back and saved it in his pocket. But despite what happened, Red decided to take an approach. "I'm Red. And you?"

"My name is Blue. Nice to meet you. Hm?" She took a look at the Pokémon by his side. "That's a Bulbasaur, isn't it?"

"Hm? Yeah." Much to his surprise, Blue drew out of her pocket a deep blue Pokédex and aimed it at Bulbasaur, gaining some information on the Pokémon. But before Red could question why she possessed one, he decided to do the same to the Squirtle by her side.

'Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds.'

Red started to think about the situation. "A Pokédex and a Squirtle… Did she…?"

"Hey, Red, would you like to do something fun?"

"Fun?"

"Let's make a bet."

"A bet?"

"We battle. And the winner gets 1500 Pokéns from the loser. What do you say?"

Red was taken aback at first but then brough a palm to his face. _"She's a gold digger, isn't she…?"_

* * *

Standing on opposite sides of a small field they found to be deserted nearby.

"Let's make this a single round double battle, alright?"

"Fine by me." Red agreed to Blue's conditions. His Bulbasaur and Weedle were already ready, while Blue only had Squirtle in front of her.

"Let's go, Caterpie!" Blue threw in her only other Pokémon to the battlefield, which stood by Squirtle's side.

"Caterpie!"

"A Caterpie? Now that I think of, I've been facing them all day, but I haven't used the Pokédex on one of them."

'Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It releases a terribly strong odor from its antennae. It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon.'

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Is that so?" Blue smirked. "Squirtle, Bubble!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle blew out of her mouth a little swarm of clear bubbles towards both of her opponents.

"Bulbasaur, cut them up with the use of Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba!" firing multiple razor sharp leaves, Bubble became useless.

"Caterpie, String Shot!"

"Weedle, block it with your own String Shot!"

The two Bug-Types released a stream of white silk from their mouths, but they tangled up together, linking them.

"Weedle, pull her in!"

"Wee!" Being a strong Pokémon Weedle twisted his body around, pulling Caterpie with a brusque motion.

"Cateeeeer!"

"Oh no! Squirtle, don't let her go!"

Catching the bug with both hands, Squirtle stopped the bug from being taken away. Caterpie broke the tread on her own, and so did Weedle when he realized that it was useless to keep on pulling.

"Tackle!"

Both Trainers yelled in unison. Bulbasaur and Squirtle ran up to one another and clashed their heads against each other, in an attempt to show dominance over the other.

"Bug Bite!"

Weedle and Caterpie did the same as their partners, with the Hairy Bug making the stinger at the end of his tail glow bright yellow and use it as a weapon, while the Worm's antennae glow in the same color and became sharper. Using their extensions as weapons, the bugs struggled.

"Bulbasaur, Weedle, jump back!"

Red's command made the battle to cease. Blue's Pokémon copied the movements, as they awaited for the next order.

"Water Gun, Squirtle!"

"Squirt!" Firing a stream of water from her mouth, Squirtle aimed at Weedle.

"Weedle, String Shot on Bulbasaur!"

"What?!"

Weedle obeyed and fired a thread of white silk, which tied around Bulbasaur's bulb and he then pulled himself towards Bulbasaur, dodging the stream with ease.

Blue was amazed. "Wow. Clever use of the String Shot."

"Thanks."

"Mind if I give it a try?" Red was taken aback. "Squirtle, Rapid Spin!"

The Tiny Turtle ran forward and then jumped while retracting her head, tail and limbs into her shell, which began to spin and hover towards Weedle.

"Poison Sting!"

Weedle's horn began to glow bright purple and he used it to pierce Squirtle, sending her back at Blue.

"Caterpie, use String Shot on Squirtle and send her back forward! _Shell Boomerang_!"

Caterpie fired a stream of white silk at the spinning Squirtle and twisted her body around, sending the turtle back against Bulbasaur and Weedle.

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!"

"That Bulbasaur knows Solar Beam?!"

Taking in the solar energy from the setting sun, Bulbasaur prepared the attack, and Weedle was going to make sure that it fired, but the Squirtle was far too fast. The attack landed with great force on Bulbasaur, setting Squirtle free from the threads.

"Bul!"

"Squirtle, Caterpie, Tackle on Squirtle! Quick!" Fearing the possible loss of the battle, Blue took the only approach she thought to be effective. Caterpie and Squirtle both ran up to Squirtle and tackled him with their bodies, but just before their united strengths knocked him out, the beam was fired from his bulb, the attack landing on Squirtle perfectly.

"Bulba!"

"Squirtle!"

The two Pokémon fainted and were withdrawn. Tension rose between the Trainers.

"Weedle, Poison Sting!"

"Caterpie, Tackle!"

The two Pokémon head-butted each other before being pushed back and glare at each other. Red and Blue were enjoying the battle, despite both being surprised by each other's strength, but suddenly, a glowing light radiated from both of their Pokémon.

"What the…?"

Both Weedle and Caterpie began changing their shape, ending up as a completely different species.

"Kakuna."

"Metapod."

Red and Blue were quick to draw out their Pokédexes.

'Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon. Although it is a cocoon, it can move a little. It can extend its poison barb if it is attacked. From this form, it will grow into an adult. As its body becomes softer, the external shell hardens.'

'Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution.'

"They evolved…"

"Well, what now?" Blue asked, somewhat annoyed. "They can't move all that much."

"Well, we could still try." Red laughed awkwardly. "Kakuna, Poison Sting!"

Kakuna jumped forward and drew out two stingers from his body, making them glow purple.

"Tackle!"

Metapod jumped forward and collided with Kakuna. However, it was easy to tell that they barely made any damage to each other.

"Umm…"

"I think we'll call this a tie." Blue sighed, while withdrawing Metapod. "It would be stupid to make two cocoons fight each other. It would take an eternity."

"I suppose…" Red withdrew Kakuna and laughed awkwardly once more. "It was a cool battle though."

"I agree. Well, I must go now. See you around, Red!" Blue marched off towards the outskirts of the city, leaving Red alone to wonder if anything had been stolen without his notice. His wallet, his Pokédex, his Badge, and his Poké Balls were still with him. Maybe it was just his imagination.

But he knew that he would cross paths with her once more, sooner or later.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Squirtle – Squirtle's shell is a useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection or for sleeping, and its grooved, rounded shape helps to reduce water resistance when this Pokémon swims. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy. Squirtle is scarce in the wild, although it can be found around small ponds and lakes.

Caterpie - Caterpie will shed its skin many times before finally cocooning itself in thick silk. It can also spit this silk in order to entangle foes. It has a voracious appetite that causes it to eat leaves larger than itself. It primarily feeds on vegetation, such as tree leaves.

Metapod - While this shell is said to be as hard as steel, a sudden, powerful impact could cause its tender body to pop out, leaving it completely exposed. Metapod generally remains motionless, preparing its soft innards for evolution inside its hard shell. If an enemy discovers Metapod, it is unable to do anything other than harden its outer shell. Metapod lives in forests.

Kakuna - When it comes close to evolving, its body gives off heat that makes it warm to the touch. Kakuna remains virtually immobile and waits for evolution often hanging from tree branches by long strands of silk. When attacked, however, it can extend its poison barbs. Kakuna nests in forests and misty wooded areas.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 5 – Lunar Adventure:

"What do you mean, no more rooms are available?!"

"I-I-I ap-pologize sir, b-but a group of Trainers appeared rather suddenly... There are no other rooms a-available..." The nervous nurse-in-training bowed, apologizing the best way she could to Red.

Accepting reality, Red sighed while exiting the Poké Center that had a nervously crying nurse inside.

"Where am I going to stay…?" he pondered, sitting down against the wall of the building while speaking his thoughts aloud. And that was lucky of him.

"Red?" Looking up, he found the Gym Leader of the city. "What's the matter?"

"Brock? The Poké Center just doesn't have more rooms available."

The Gym Leader gave off a sympathetic look. "If you'd like to, you can sleep in the Gym."

"Wait, really?"

"I don't mind."

* * *

As Brock stirred the stew, Red's stomach grew fond of the smell it gave off.

"So, you live in the Gym?"

"Hahah. No. I just spend some nights here once in a while for some training."

"I see…" Red scratched the back of his head, feeling as if he was disturbing the Gym Leader's schedule. But a question popped up in his mind. "Brock, by any chance, did you fight a guy named Green today?"

"Green? Yeah, right before you. Why? You know him?"

"In a way." Red didn't know how to describe the situation. "He and I were friends as kids, but he went overseas and returned recently quite different."

"I see…"

"Wait, did he have two Pokémon?"

"Yeah, a Charmander and a Pidgey."

"A Pidgey?!" Red feared that due to the typing of his and Green's Pokémon teams he was at a major disadvantage. Both his Pokémon were weak to both Fire and Flying attacks, after all. "And he defeated you?"

"Yeah. He was quite skilled. He managed to defeat my Geodude and Onix despite type matchups."

"Well… It seems I have a challenge ahead of me."

"He's your rival?"

"One-sided, I guess. But in a way."

"Oh, I know how that feels. I've had my share of rivals, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yup. You'll actually meet them if you keep challenging the Gyms, in fact."

"They're… Gym Leaders?"

"Yup. When we first met, me, Misty and Erika, we hated each other's guts to no end."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure anymore, to be honest." Brock chuckled. "Well, you could say it had something to do with our battling styles. I was more focused on attack and defense, Misty had a preference for the special attributes and speed, while Erika was more of a strategist."

"And now you're friends?"

"Well, we are the youngest of the Gym Leaders, so it was bound to happen sooner or later. Our rivalry dropped about one year ago, when the two of them were accepted as Gym Leaders."

"Hmm… I wonder if Green and I will be able to be friends after this rivalry."

"Well, friendship and rivalry are known to mix rather well."

"True." Red and Brock chuckled in unison. "The stew's ready?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Have a safe trip to Cerulean City!"

"Thanks!" Red waved goodbye at Brock, whose kindness allowed him to spend the night with comfort. He even gave indications on which city to go next and how to get there.

Red was set to Cerulean City, and the best way to get there would be through Mt. Moon, a famous cave due to the sightings of wild Clefairy, a rather rare Pokémon.

But upon coming close to the cave, he came across something rather unexpected.

A net made out of white sticky silk fell over his head. "What the-?!"

"We caught one!"

A girlwith brown hair and blue eyes came rushing in. "Wait, Red?!"

"Blue?" Red's gearsbegan to turn and he narrowed his eyes at her. "…This is your doing, isn't it?"

"Hehehe…" Blue was the one to laugh awkwardly this time. "I didn't mean it for YOU."

"That's not an excuse…" Red managed to get rid of the net with some help of Blue.

"Butterfree, we're going to need another net."

"Free?" a large Bug-type Pokémon landed on Blue's head, catching Red's attention. He used the Pokédex for some further information on the matter.

'Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon, and the evolved form of Metapod. It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away.'

"Your Metapod evolved so quickly?"

"Well, she wasn't going to be at her best while in the cocoon, so I trained her with Squirtle and she evolved last night."

"Hmm… By the way, what was the net for?"

"Have you heard of Team Rocket?"

"Who hasn't? They're constantly on the news." Red pointed out, as Blue turned to Mt. Moon.

"Recently, according to some of my sources, Team Rocket Grunts have been seen around here. And I was planning on stopping them."

"Wow. That's… where's the catch?"

"Eh?"

Red narrowed his eyes once more. "Where's the catch, Blue?"

"There's no catch! After all, they're Team Rocket! They must be stopped in one way or another, don't you think?"

"True…"

"And besides, the reward for stopping them must be out of this world!"

Red brought a palm to his face out of non-belief. "Oh, come on…"

"Hey, you wanna tag along?"

"Uh? Wait, they're already inside?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to catch a member who was late or something like that."

"Then why didn't you go there to begin with?"

Blue gave him a look that just screamed 'Are you kidding me?' "Red, I'm 12 years old and I have two Pokémon. What do you think I could do alone?"

"F-Fair enough…"

"But the two of us with four Pokémon in total, maybe we can do something!"

"A-Are you sure?!"

"Yup!" Blue took Red's hand and dragged him inside the cave, making him wonder just what was going through the girl's head.

The two entered the dark cave.

"Umm…"

"Don't worry, I got this. Butterfree, use Flash."

"Free!" Butterfree's eyes began to glow brightly and a she launched a pair of light balls from them up into the air, which burst and illuminated the entire area.

"Well, it's useful, but doesn't it kinda give away that we're here?"

"Oh, stop worrying with such little details." A cheery Blue requested, which only made Red worry further even more.

However, shortly after, the two found a Pokémon hopping around.

Of course, curious, Red aimed his Pokédex at it.

'Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. On every night of a full moon, they come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy go to sleep nestled up against each other in deep and quiet mountains. Its adorable appearance makes it popular as a pet. However, it is rare and difficult to find.'

"Oh my god, she's so cute!" Blue gave chase. "C'mon, Red! Let's go after her!"

"Alright!" Though something struck Red as odd when he started running after Blue. "How did you know that it was a female Clefairy?"

"Women's intuition!"

"…Is that really a thing, or just a really good excuse to not explain-"

"Clefairy?!" The hopping Pokémon was suddenly snagged by two hands clad in white against her will. Blue and Red stopped running upon noticing that they were facing a trio of Team Rocket Grunts.

Their uniforms were mainly black with a red 'R' imprinted on their chests, white gloves, and mean demeanors.

"Haha! This Clefairy now belongs to Team Rocket, you hear?"

"Hey!"

"Give her back!" Red demanded. "That's no way to treat a wild Pokémon?"´

"Oh yeah, because sending in my own Pokémon to attack it is way more ethic."

"What's that supposed to mean…?"

"Butterfree, use Tackle!" Blue's command made her companion to jump off the top of her head and charge in at the grunt, tackling his stomach, making him accidentally hurl Clefairy forward.

"Clefai!"

"I got you!" Red spread out his arms and managed to catch Clefairy. "Are you okay?"

"Gyah…"

"You idiot!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! Who the hell attacks a human being with a Pokémon anyway?!"

"If the shoe fits." Butterfree returned to Blue's side.

"Oh yeah? Ekans, step in!" One of the grunts sent in his Pokémon.

"Ekansss."

Fast like a gunman on the old west, Red drew out his Pokédex.

'Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. When first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful, but harmless. It can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, however.'

"Creepy…" Red and Blue both admitted upon listening to the description.

"But that doesn't matter! Butterfree, Confusion!"

Butterfree's eyes began to glow and she sent a psychic wave at Ekans, damaging him.

"Ekans, use Wrap!"

Ekans shook off the pain and slid in, jumping upon coming close to Butterfree and tying up his body around her and squeezing tightly.

"FREEEE!"

"Oh no!"

"Peck."

Rushing in at an amazing speed, a Pokémon flew in and scratched Ekans's body, making him set free the Butterfly Pokémon.

"What the-?!"

As if to answer everybody's question, the Pokémon revealed itself to be a Pidgey in midair.

"A Pidgey…" Red quickly put two and two together. He turned around and found his rival Green close behind them.

"I figured I would have to save you sooner or later."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Red felt somewhat annoyed.

"He's your friend?"

"Hard to explain…"

Blue was curious regarding Green and eyed him with curiosity as he stepped in between the two.

"Okay, who else is sick of brats?" One of the Grunts asked as he sent in a Poké Ball, which opened and let out his Pokémon.

"Sandshrew."

"Use Fissure!"

"What?!" The trio of Pokédex Holders all exclaimed the same. As Butterfree and Pidgey flew back to their respective Trainers, The Sandshrew raised us his arm, making its sharp claws glow brightly, and then slammed them into the rocky ground, slowly creating two fissures. The gaps on the floor separated the trio, making Green and Blue fall onto the one on the right and Red and the wild Clefairy onto the one on the left.

"Red!" Both of them yelled.

"Guys!" Red tried to stretch his arms forward, and so did the other two, but it was hopeless.

The three Trainers and Pokémon all fell into the lower floor of Mt. Moon.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Butterfree – Butterfree's wings are covered with poisonous powders that fall off continuously as it flies. This powder repels water, enabling it to gather honey even in the rain. Butterfree will roam up to six miles from its nest in search of honey, which it carries with the hairs of its legs. Butterfree is found in forests, but has also been observed flying near the ocean as part of its migratory breeding pattern.

Clefairy - Clefairy is very shy and rarely shows itself to humans. On the rare occasions it does come down from its mountain home, it can be seen dancing under the light of the full moon. Once the sun starts to rise, it returns home where it sleeps nestled with other Clefairy. Though incapable of flight, Clefairy's wings can store moonlight and allow it to float.

Pidgey - Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction and homing instincts. It can locate its nest even when far removed from familiar surroundings. It is a docile Pokémon, and generally prefers to flee from its enemies rather than fight them. By flapping its wings rapidly, it can whip up dust clouds and create whirlwinds to protect itself and flush out potential prey. Pidgey is very common throughout its range and can often be seen in meadows and forests.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 6 – Evolutionary Trio:

Red slowly came to his senses, waking up with the help of the worried wild Clefairy.

"Clefairy…?"

"Oww…. My head." Red sat up, in less pain than he expected. He couldn't figure out how far he had fallen, but maybe it was much less than he had expected. He was just grateful that no rocks had actually fallen on him or Clefairy. "Are you okay?"

"Clefai!" Clefairy nodded as Red stood up, smiling in relief.

"Great. Now, we need to find Green and Blue. Not to mention take care of Team Rocket. We can't let them hurt you and your friends, now can we?"

"Cle!" Clefairy nodded. After all, if it weren't for Red and Blue, she would've been snatched by Team Rocket. However, something caught her attention. "Cle?"

"What's the matter?"

"Cle!" Clefairy hopped away, making Red give chase once more.

"H-Hey! Wait!"

Clefairy approached a small gathering of rocks, were some shined the most, and Clefairy placed a hand over one of them, making her glow brightly.

"Ow…" Blue woke up from fainting, shaken by the fall. But she noticed how she had no injuries whatsoever. "What the…? How long did we fall?"

"Not sure." Green answered from a distance, surprising Blue. "Shorter than I expected."

"I-I see…" Blue stood up and brushed the dust off of her clothes. Approaching Green, she complimented him. "You're a pretty tough guy, to get off of the fall without getting hurt and wake up before me on top of it!" She gently patted his back, but he squirmed in pain, his teeth clenched in order to hold in a yell and eyes widened as if to yell in his place. While it was rather silly how far the breaking of his composure went, Blue didn't understand how it happened. "Eh?"

Recovering from a shock of pain, Green replied. "D-Don't touch my back."

"Eh? Why-?!" Blue remembered what happened during the fall. She and Green were pulled into the same gap, and the boy took the girl into his arms in order to protect her from possible hazards. He had probably fallen on his back, and taking into account the height and her weight in, it was amazing that he was able to walk so naturally. Blue figured she passed out from the shock rather than anything else, thus why she took longer to wake up. "Green…"

"Don't jump to any conclusions." He interrupted. "I might not be fond of other people that much, I don't think that's enough of a reason to let others get hurt."

"…That's why you reached out for Red despite…?"

"Yeah." Green let out a sigh. "Red was my friend 6 years ago. I changed a bit too much, and I threw our friendship away shortly after I moved away. I distanced myself from people as my taste for them grew sour. But Red… he didn't change at all. While I didn't want to be close to people anymore, I guess that didn't stop me from trying to help him and you."

Blue was quite amazed. Green's cool and collected voice somehow contained emotion while still sounding like it lacked any of it. However, shortly after, she began to snicker.

"Hm? What's so funny?"

"I didn't expect you to tell your life story to me right now."

"It's easier to do it with a stranger. And besides, at some point, you can't bottled it up anymore. Especially after you see a childhood friend fall into a fissure."

"Fair enough. And let me guess: you don't want me to share to Red about this last moment?"

"Quite."

"I hope you realize that's going to cost you."

"Cost me?"

"100 Pokkén a day. And I'm going to travel along with you. And if you do something that displeases me, believe that I'll raise the expense."

As Blue listed the conditions of her deal, Green brought an opened palm to his face.

" _She's a gold digger, isn't she?"_

* * *

As the two Trainers made their way deeper into the cave, until they came across a rather eccentric person, who definitely didn't belong to Team Rocket.

"Oh my Arceus! Such beautiful fossils!" An older man. Arched back, thick glasses, untucked white shirt, black trousers, and greasy hair. A living and walking stereotype. "Uh? What do you brats want? The Fossils, I suppose!"

"Not really…" Blue frowned, as Green exhaled deeply. "Why would we…?"

"Voltorb, protect me!" He sent in his Pokémon, making Green take out his Pokédex for some information.

'Voltorb, the Ball Pokémon. It bears an uncanny and unexplained resemblance to a Poké Ball. Because it explodes at the slightest shock, even veteran trainers treat it with caution.'

"Squirtle!"

"Charmander!"

The two Trainers sent in their starter Pokémon, making the man quiver. "T-This isn't fair!"

"You're the one who pulled the gun out first." Green retaliated. "Flamethrower."

"Water Gun."

The two Pokémon fired their respective attacks, easily knocking out the Voltorb.

"D-Don't hurt me!" the man withdrew his Pokémon and ran away, leaving Green and Blue rather confused.

"O-kay… That was weird…"

"You said it." Green approached the rocks the man observed carefully after he and Blue withdrew their Pokémon.

"What are those?"

"Fossils, apparently. And no, they're not worth much outside of museums. And even then, they would just take them away from you." Green took each Fossil in either hand. The right one had a spiral-like figure, while the left seemed to be shape like a dome of sorts.

"Hmm…" Blue quickly snatched the one on the right, confusing Green a bit. "I'll take this Helix Fossil. You keep the Dome Fossil."

"Umm… Thanks, I guess…" Green didn't have much interest in the fossil, but he couldn't deny that it was a good memento for the start of his journey.

"Green! Blue!"

"Uh?" The two turned, finding Red carrying a bunch of shining rocks, followed by a Clefable. Curious, as Blue interrogated Red, Green analyzed the Pokémon.

"Red! Where've you been? And… a Clefable?"

"The Clefairy from before after touching one of these stones." Red informed, proudly showing them.

Green made a quick connection. "So those are Moon Stones?"

"Moon Stones!? Gimme!" Blue snatched a set of stones from Red. As in, all of them. "They are worth a lot in the market!"

Red and Green were far too dumbfounded to even protest her snatching. However, it was interrupted by the appearance of Team Rocket Grunts, the same from before.

"What the-?! You brats are still here?!"

"Brats?!" Blue apparently took offense enough for all three of them. Though Green and Red didn't appreciate the insult either.

"That's it, I'm going to take you out for good! Ekans, let's go!"

"Sandshrew!"

"Paras!" The third Grunt sent in a new Pokémon, which didn't waste a second to follow the others to glare at the 12 year olds. However, it didn't end there. "Here's a snack!" Quickly unwrapping it, the Grunt hurled a piece of candy at his Pokémon. Paras ate it rather quickly, but after such, his body began to glow, allowing it to evolve into the next stage.

"Parasect." The Pokémon grunted, as the glow fainted from his body.

"I guess we should jump in." Red twisted the cap on his head, as he and the others drew their Poké Balls out. "Bulbasaur!"

"Squirtle!"

"Charmander!"

The three Trainers sent in their Starters, which glared back at the opposing trio. The Pokémon struggled in a fight, using their sharp claws, powerful jaws or unique weapons, until the Starter Pokémon all jumped back, feeling a weird pain in their bodies. Red was about to ask what was wrong, but the sudden glow was enough of an answer to what was going on.

Shortly after, the evolution was complete.

"Ivysaur!"

"Charmeleon!"

"War-tortle!"

All of them were taken aback, but then grinned in pride and satisfaction. Even Green gave a half a smirk.

"Ivysaur, let's use Take Down!"

"Charmeleon, punish them with Metal Claw."

"Wartortle, Bite them!"

Ivysaur dashed in, tackling Sandshrew, while Charmeleon clawed Parasect with steel-hard claws and Wartortle bit down on Ekans.

"Those brats are winning?!"

"You bet! Water Gun!"

"Razor Leaf!"

"Flamethrower!"

The three Pokémon fired a new set of attacks, defeating the opponents rather easily. The Team Rocket Grunts retreated, somewhat ashamed for their defeat. Needless to say, Red, Green and Blue celebrated their victory and the evolutions of their Pokémon, but that was quickly postponed, since Clefable offered them to be their guide. And it didn't take them long to exit Mt. Moon and arrive to Cerlean City shortly after.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Ivysaur – The weight of this bud prevents Ivysaur from standing on its hind legs and forces its legs to grow sturdy. When its plant is ready to bloom, it gives off a distinct, strong sweet-smelling aroma and starts swelling. Ivysaur will also start spending more time in sunlight in preparation for its upcoming evolution. Exposure to sunlight adds to the strength of both Ivysaur and its plant. Ivysaur's natural habitat is plains. However, it is rare, as many are in captivity.

Charmeleon - Charmeleon has a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents excite this Pokémon, causing it to spout bluish-white flames that torch its surroundings. However, it will relax once it has won. It is rare in the wild, but it can be found in mountainous areas.

Wartortle - To maintain balance while swimming at high speeds, Wartortle moves its furry ears and tail. It can use the fur to store air for extended underwater diving. Its tail is a popular symbol of longevity, making it popular with the elderly. It hides in water when hunting and emerges to surprise its prey.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 7 – The Tomboyish Mermaid:

As his Pokémon healed in the machine Nurse Joy placed them in, Red sighed. It was the day after the events that took place in Mt. Moon, and as soon as Red turned his head away, Green and Blue were out of sight. Admitting defeat and accepting the abandonment, he spent the rest of the day resting in the Pokémon Center, eventually sleeping there as well, before heading out and facing the Gym. He just wanted to make sure his Pokémon were in top shape for the battle.

"...Where the hell did those two go? I thought Green and I were okay now, but he just ran off. Then again, we are rivals, so I can understand him... But why did Blue go with him?"

* * *

"I don't understand why you're still following me."

"Have you forgotten our deal, dummy?"

Blue teased Green, referring to agreement they unofficially made in Mt. Moon, where in exchange for her silence, Green would give 100 Pokkén every day. Of course, this would imply that Blue would have to travel alongside Green for the remainder of the journey, but there was one thing Green did not count on.

"You were serious about that?"

"Why of course! I'm a woman of my word!" Striking with a prideful position, Green frowned.

"Is that word 'money' by any chance?"

"How did you guess?" She giggled, making Green reconsider some of his life choices. "But maybe it was a bad idea. You're more energetic than you look."

"Hm?"

"Despite what happened in Mt. Moon, you just made a quick stop on the Poké Center before dashing into the Gym and abandoning Red."

"Hey, he started the race. I just wanted to show him that one thing didn't change with all these years."

"What?"

"That I always win."

Blue was at first taken aback, but then narrowed her eyes at him. "...Even at arm wrestling?"

"Uh?"

"I think Red has a stronger physique than you."

Green took a step back. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Who knows." Blue continued on walking, leaving a somewhat stunned Green to wonder just what exactly had he gotten himself into.

* * *

Confident in Ivysaur and Kakuna, Red mustered up the courage to open the courage to open the doors of the Cerulean City Gym. Unlike the one in Pewter City, this one was lit up. But the grayish colors were replaced with bright blue, and instead of a rock-made battlefield, a large pool with multiple platforms floating was present. The water was so clear that Red could see his reflection almost as if it were a mirror.

"Wow…"

As he gazed in awe, a shadow within the water approached. The sudden emergence of a head astonished Red, making him jump back.

"Wha!"

"Oh! I scared ya?" On a closer look, Red noticed that the one who had emerged was a girl. Pale orange hair and bright green eyes were the only visible features, and she was rather pretty. Close to Red's age, it seemed. She climbed out of the pool through the ladder by the edge, revealing her two-piece blue swimsuit, which only made him blush. "You're a new face. Are you here to challenge me?"

"Y-Yeah." Red stood up and shook off his blush. "My name is Red. Nice to meet you."

"Same. My name is Misty." She extended her hand and smirked, leading Red to do the same and shake it. Though her hand was soaked, he didn't mind. "Before we start, tell me: what's your policy on Pokémon?"

"Policy?" he wondered, as she took a towel into her hands and started drying herself up."

"What's your approach?" she clarified. "My policy is an all-out offensive with water-type Pokémon."

Taking her answer into account, Red thought for a moment as she started drying her short hair. "My approach? … I trust my Pokémon. My friends. I guess that's enough of an approach, isn't it?"

Misty flinched for a moment, but then smiled, as she put down the towel and tied a pigtail with the help of a hairband, though it seemed to defy gravity somehow.

"Nice answer. Now, Misty, the world-famous beauty, is your host! Are you ready, sweetie?"

Deciding to not question Misty's sudden change in cinematics, Red smiled back at her and nodded. "You can bet on it."

* * *

"Oh my Arceus, they're so cute!"

Blue squealed at the sight of mating Nidoran, one male and another one female.

"Can we keep them, can we keep them?!"

"Why are you asking me?" Green wondered as he took out his Pokédex, analysing the male Nidoran.

'Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokémon. The male Nidoran has developed muscles that freely move its ears in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice. It stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom.'

Blue decided to copy Green and took out her own Pokédex, and upon looking at it, Green's eyes widened.

" _Why does she have a Pokédex?!"_

'Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Its highly toxic barbs are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn. Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns.'

"Hey, let's catch them!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to break them up, and it wouldn't be fair if I had one more Pokémon than you."

"…I know you're playing me for whatever reason you have in mind, but I actually wouldn't mind having a Nidoran in my team. Might be useful in the future." Green approached, alongside Blue, as they sent in their Pokémon. "Charmeleon!"

"Wartortle!"

* * *

Unlike Brock's Gym, the Cerulean Gym's colors were mainly blue, green and white. The battlefield would be a pool with multiple platforms scattered around them. The white belonged to the squared tiles surrounding the pool and coating the floor, while the green belonged to the simple walls.

"How many badges do you currently possess?"

"Only one. The Boulder Badge."

"You defeated Brock? Well, he always likes to handicap himself more than he should. But if that's the case, I'll use two Pokémon. You can switch out yours at any time you want, but you only have ten seconds to complete the switch. No stalling."

"Seems fair."

"Very well. Staryu, I choose you!" Misty threw one of her Poké Ball, sending in her first choice, which landed on a platform before jumping into the water. Curious about it, Red used his Pokédex.

'Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon. Staryu apparently communicates with the stars in the night sky by flashing the red core at the center of its body. If parts of its body are torn, this Pokémon simply regenerates the missing pieces and limbs.'

"Well... Kakuna is probably not the best choice. Can I rely on Ivysaur alone?" Red wondered. He didn't want to leave Kakuna out of the battle, but at the same time, he thought it would be a better choice to wait for him to evolve before using him in battle. "Alright, Ivysaur, let's do this!"

"Ivy!" Popping out of the Poké Ball, Ivysaur landed on one of the platforms, demonstrating how surprisingly stable they were.

Misty took the Gym Leader's coin of proof and flipped it, the clicking sound reminding Red of the Gym Battle with Brock. As it hit the ground, Red's speed of thought went up radically.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Deflect them with Rapid Spin."

Ivysaur fired a set of razor sharp leaves at Staryu, but the water-type Pokémon jumped out of the water and spun like a frisbee, the rotation making the leaves bounce off of its body.

"Harden." Misty requested, as Staryu's body stiffened, reflecting the light off of it, similar to how a slab of metal would do. "How about a Bubble Beam?"

"Sta." Staryu fired multiple blue bubbles in the shape of a stream from its red core.

"Ivysaur, jump from platform to platform to dodge!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur hopped, evading the attack and approaching Staryu simultaneously.

"Vine Whip!"

"Tackle!"

Ivysaur lashed out his whips at Staryu, but the attack was apparently useless. "Ivy?!" Staryu slammed its entire body into Ivysaur, hurling him against a different platform.

"Why didn't Vine Whip…? Was it because of the Harden attack?" Red looked at Misty, amazed. "Did she predict this?"

"Psywave!" Misty's command made Staryu jump and spin, releasing a multicolored energy beam from its core, hitting Ivysaur, dealing heavy damage.

"Saur!"

"A psychic-move?!" Red was astonished to see a super effective move used against Ivysaur in the Gym Battle against a Water-Type Expert.

Ivysaur was visibly damaged, but he didn't fall. "Ivy."

"If you're still up for the job." Red didn't lose faith. "Vine Whip, let's go!"

Ivysaur lashed out four vines from underneath his flower bud, which approached Staryu rather quickly.

"Harden." Misty was relaxed in the situation. Harden would make the attack ineffective. But that was what Red wanted.

"Tie it up!"

"UH?!"

The vines tied up around Staryu's body instead of whipping it, lifting it up and making sure it wouldn't escape.

"Solar Beam!"

"Oh no… Staryu, use Psywave again!"

As Ivysaur gathered light within his bud, Staryu repeated the same attack that dealt him great damage. The Grass-Type felt deep pain, but that didn't stop him. Ivysaur fired a powerful beam from his bud, dealing massive damage. Being a special attack, the effects of Harden would be useless.

Staryu fell, fainted. Ivysaur breathed heavily, feeling rather tired and exhausted as he withdrew the whips.

"I wasn't expecting that, I'll give you that much."

Red chuckled. "I guess that makes two of us."

"But don't feel so lucky. You still need to defeat my signature Pokémon."

"Signature?"

Taking out another Poké Ball, Misty sent in her second Pokémon. "Starmie."

Red's eyes widened. After all, the Pokémon in front of him appeared to be a stronger version of the one that had almost defeated Ivysaur.

'Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon, and the evolved form of Staryu. Starmie swims through water by spinning its star-shaped body as if it were a propeller on a ship. The core at the center of this Pokémon's body glows in seven colors.'

* * *

Green and Blue were successful in catching the two Nidorans, however Blue realized that her request would cost her quite some money, since in order for their new Pokémon to reach their final stage, Moon Stones which she planned to sell were required, but at least she managed to keep one.

"That was easy." Blue noted, as she saved the Poké Ball next to the other two. Green seemed rather silent to her comment. More than usual, that is. "Meowth got your tongue? You've been oddly quiet."

"…Blue, why did you steal the Pokédex?"

Blue froze up. Slowly turning to him, she met his cold eyes. "Eh?"

"Why did you steal the Pokédex?"

"What are you talking about, Green?"

"That blue device you carry around. Why did you steal it?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"That was built by my Grandfather, alongside the ones Red and I carry. He offered us two and kept the one without an owner."

"What makes you say I stole it?"

"Five minutes with you was enough for a proof."

Blue stepped back, nervous, as emotions began to radiate inside her head. "I didn't steal it…"

"Don't lie."

Voices began to raise- "I'm not lying!"

"Why did you steal it?!"

"I DIDN'T STEAL IT!" Her yell even made Pidgeys around the area fly away. Green stepped back, somewhat astonished by the demonstration of anger. "I didn't steal it."

* * *

"So, ya scared?"

"Not one bit." Red however felt as if he was bluffing. Ivysaur was clearly tired, and Staryu was a big enough challenge on its own, but it's evolution? He didn't lose hope though. "Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!"

As Ivysaur fired multiple razor sharp leaves at Starmie, Misty replied.

"Swift, don't hold back!"

Starmie jumped up and spun, releasing multiple golden stars from its core. The stars cut the leaves in half upon collision and reached Ivysaur, hitting him.

"No!"

"Finish this with Psyshock!"

Starmie's core flashed purple and it fired three orbs of energy, blue, light blue and purple. Expanding after traveling through the air, they all hit Ivysaur, knocking him out.

Red withdrew Ivysaur after apologizing, and then stared at his one other Poké Ball. "I hope this works. I technically have some advantage... Kakuna, let's do this!"

Red hurled the Poké Ball into the stadium and sent in his Kakuna. After a moment of disbelief, Misty began to laugh.

"A Kakuna?! Ahahaha!"

"Laugh all you want, but I trust Kakuna! And I'm. Sure he'll give me victory! Harden!"

Kakuna's body suddenly became rigid, reflecting the light of the room like metal.

"Water Pulse!"

A blue orb formed off the top of the tip of Starmie's body and it hurled it at Kakuna, exploding into a wave of water when coming into contact, but barely budging Kakuna.

"Bug Bite!"

Kakuna jumped forward, revealing his hidden scythe-like fangs, which began to glow bright yellow.

"Starmie, dodge with Rapid Spin!" The Mysterious Pokémon jumped and spun away like a frisbee, dodging Kakuna. "Now, Water Gun! Ready for our _Flying Whirlpool_?" Starmie began to fire a stream from the top of the tip of its body, giving off the illusion that a whirlpool was actually flying around the field.

"Kakuna, hold it together!" Red's command confused Misty. Kakuna took damage from the combination of attacks, but after Starmie landed on a platform, Kakuna began to glow. His entire body shined brightly, changing shape in the process. Red grinned upon seeing the final evolution of the first Pokémon he caught.

"Zzzzz."

'Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon and the final evolutionary form of Weedle. A Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm. Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off.'

"Well, Beedrill, about time, don't you think?"

"Zzzz!" Beedrill appeared to be against the comment, but it just made his Trainer chuckle.

"Alright then. Twineedle!"

Beedrill's spears began to glow crimson red and he hovered over the water, targeting Starmie. Misty feared the Bug-type being strong against Psychic-type Pokémon, which Starmie possessed as a secondary type.

"Water Pulse!" Starmie fired another blue orb, but Beedrill was smart and used one of the spears to deflect it down into the pool water and then stabbed Starmie's core, dealing daage and pushing it back.

"Rapid Spin!"

Starmie took use of the momentum and started spinning, travelling around the Gym.

"Pursuit!"

Beedrill became coated in a black aura and started chasing Starmie, piercing it with both spears at the same time and sending it down against a platform.

"Psyshock! Power it up with Rapid Spin! Use _Psychic Arrow_!"

Starie aimed its core at Beedrill and began to spin around. The core gathered energy and then fired an arrow-shaped Psyshock at Beedrill. Red thought of dodging the attack, but what happened in the battle against Brock happened once more: it seemed as if time had slowed down, everything becoming red.

" _Again?! Wait… Maybe…"_ "Focus Energy and dive into the attack!"

Beedrill's eyes flashed white, just as an aura enveloped his body. Flying down into the attack, Beedrill placed his spears in front of his body and collided with the beam. The energy of it began to envelop the dominant spear.

"He's using the Psychic Arrow himself?!"

" _Ultimate Spear_!" Beedrill dove down and pierced Starmie's core, making it faint.

* * *

"After you and Red left the lab, I noticed that there was one Pokémon left. There are almost no kid's in Pallet Town, the place I just finished moving into. The only two other kids my age left just as I arrived. I didn't want to be left behind. I met a Caterpie and asked for help and I actually tried to steal Wartortle, when she was still a Squirtle. But Professor Oak caught me in the act. I thought he was going to yell at me or something, but… we talked it out. He figured out why I tried to steal Squirtle, actually. He's pretty sart. He gave her to me, and even a Pokédex and a set of Poké Balls. Of course, Caterpie joined me and we set on an adventure. I eventually managed to bypass Red in Viridian Forest and met him in Pewter City and then met you. I know I'm a thief. But that doesn't mean everything I have is stolen."

Green was taken aback. He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Didn't mean it."

"…I think I overreacted. I mean I guess you have a reason to doubt me."

"Nah, that did sound like Grandpa."

"Grandpa? …You're Professor Oak's Grandson?!" Blue almost jumped back.

"Yeah. What's so surprising about that?"

"…Your full name is Green Oak?"

"…" Green narrowed his eyes. "What about it?"

"That's… a weird name."

"Tell me something I've never heard before."

"It's also kinda cute."

"Too far, Blue. Too far." Green blushed, somewhat embarrassed, making Blue giggle.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost. All right. You can have the Cascade Badge to show you beat me." Misty handed Red a badge shaped like a light blue raindrop. Red took it and stared at it with fascination.

"Thanks, Misty." Red smirked, waving goodbye and leaving the Gym simultaneously, ready to proceed in his adventure. But not before going to the Poké Center.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Staryu – When the sun goes down, the core glows its brightest. Many will float from the seafloor to the surface and align themselves with stars of the night sky as their core flickers, displaying a connection with the celestial bodies of space. The anime has shown that if Staryu becomes weak, its core will grow faint and flash slowly. Staryu can be found at the very bottom of the ocean on the seafloors or in the dark, calm waters of caves.

Starmie - The multi-color glowing of its core is also believed to be a method of communication inside the species. Starmie's core is most commonly seen as red in color, which may be a relaxed or dormant signal as according to the Starmie communication system. As seen in the anime, the core will go dark if Starmie is knocked unconscious, and will sometimes flicker if Starmie is low on health. Because of its body shape and habit of sending transmissions skyward, some people believe this Pokémon to be extraterrestrial. Starmie is rarely seen in the wild, but can be found in the deepest parts of the ocean.

Beedrill - Beedrill is highly territorial and normally lives in colonies. As seen in the anime, Beedrill seems to be especially concerned with the welfare of Weedle and Kakuna, and it will respond aggressively to those that disturb them. Disturbing a swarm of Beedrill will cause the whole colony to attack. It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and abdomen. The two stingers on its forelimbs allow it to use its former signature move, Twineedle. It will take the victims of its attacks back to its nest for food. Beedrill nests in forests and misty wooded areas.


	8. Chapter 8

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 8 – The Lightning American:

After healing his Pokémon in the Poké Center, Red continued his journey, going south from Cerulean City as advised by Misty, since the neighbouring City, Saffron City, also possessed a Gym, which Red may be able to take on if his Beedrill were able to take on the challenge. However, for some reason, the guard in the passage that connected the two cities forbade him from passing through, commenting how thirsty he was.

"Great, what do I do now?" Red scoffed, somewhat annoyed, until he noticed a small building of sorts. The tablet red 'Underground Tunnel to Vermillion City'. "Vermillion? Must be a city south to Saffron. Maybe there's a Gym in there as well. Or at least it's a new city to explore."

Descending underground, Red walked inside a long tunnel. At first it seemed to have no end, which made sense: if the Tunnel really went bellow Saffron City, it would have to be as long as the city's length.

"Geez… I understand it being long, but why does it also have to be dark?" his voice echoed, but another sound reacted to it.

"Pika?"

"Uh?"

Red followed the squeaks, ending up by finding a small yellow Pokémon in the Tunnel, either lost due to its curiosity or some other reason one could not think of.

As per usual, the Pokédex was used.

'Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state.'

"Pika-chyuu!" The electric mouse showed hostility.

"I guess this is a wild encounter..." Red supposed, as he took out a single Pokémon.

* * *

Back at the Poké Mart of Cerulean City, Blue seemed to be rather interested in a white jacket which fitted together with her dress rather nicely.

"Hmm... It's on sale. And the Moon Stone did sell rather well..."

"Nobody move!"

"Hm?" Blue turned to the entrance, finding a Team Rocket Grunt in the entrance, followed by a Drowzee and a Machop, both with a rather mean look. The costumers were afraid of what could happen, but Blue was more curious rather than anything else.

"This Poké Mart officially belongs to Team Rocket! Surrender your Pokémon!"

While people started taking out Poké Balls, Blue clapped her hands, clad in white gloves, approaching the Rocket Grunt. "Just as Green leaves me alone for a while, this happens. He would like this. A good excuse for training."

"Hm?! Hey, girl, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm thinking that I just defeated five trainers in a row, plus a colleague of yours that tried to make me join Team Rocket after giving me a Nugget. And my Pokémon are stronger than ever." She grinned and turned to the clerk. "Hey, mister?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you like to make a deal? I get rid of this eye sore and in return you offer me that jacket over there."

"A-Alright..."

"Very well." Blue dropped her Poké Balls, letting out three Pokémon: Wartortle, Butterfree, and a recently evolved Nidorina.

"H-Hey! Why are you using three Pokémon?!"

"You're trying to steal Pokémon, I'm pretty sure you don't have the right to complain."

Wartortle, Butterfree and Nidorina took a step forward, ready to battle.

* * *

"Ivy!" Ivysaur was pushed back, Pikachu apparently being much stronger than he looked.

"Ivysaur, hold up! Beedrill, let's do this!" Red sent in his other partner in order to help in the battle. "Twineedle!"

"Pika!"

As Beedrill approached Pikachu with both spears ready to sting, Pikachu dashed at an amazing speed, dodging the attack and tackling Beedrill in the process.

"Bzzz?!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu jumped up as his tail shined, turning into metal and twisting his body around, attempting to slam it against Beedrill, but a set of vines tied around his body, catching him in midair. "Pi?!"

"Slam him down!"

Ivysaur hurled Pikachu into the floor, leaving him open for an attack.

"Razor Leaf and Pin Missile!"

Ivysaur and Beedrill both attacked the wild Pikachu, Ivysaur launching multiple razor sharp leaves and Beedrill by launching multiple sharp energy arrows from his spears. Of course, the two attacks were enough to injure the wild Pokémon even further. Of course, Red was quick to draw out an empty Poké Ball and throw it, hitting the Pikachu, catching him inside it.

* * *

"We hope to see you again."

" _There it is again, I can't be the only one who finds that weird!"_ As Red sorted out his thoughts, he exited the Poké Center, shortly after finding out that a Gym could be found in Vermillion City. Of course, he let out Ivysaur and Beedrill first, then letting Pikachu out of the ball for a more proper presentation. "Hey, little fella."

"Chyu." Pikachu didn't really know how to react. After all, Red was his new Trainer. He turned to Ivysaur and Beedrill, who seemed friendly enough. So he decided to follow the standard and gave Red a smile. "Pika!"

"Well you guys, it's been a long day, so we'll take a break a challenge the Gym tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Ivy!"

"Bzz!"

Pikachu wasn't as excited as Ivysaur and Beedrill, but figured out that he would battle in the next day. And he eagerly waited for such.

"Chyu!"

* * *

The wide doors of the Vermilion City Gym were opened.

The Vermilion Gym, ironically, consisted mainly of yellow. The main material used for the building was hard rubber, probably used for isolation, since it specialized in Electric Type Pokémon. The lights attached to the high up ceiling were intense, but illuminated the entired building with ease. The battlefield was plain and simple, made out of multiple tiles and no obstacles whatsoever.

Red found a man on the other side of the field, wearing military clothes, sporting blonde spiky short hair and sunglasses that covered his blue eyes. Taking one look, he quickly deduced Red wouldn't be much of a challenge.

"Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm here for the badge!"

"Heh. You won't live long in combat. Not with your puny power! I can already tell you don't have much of it to begin with."

Red was about to complain about the supposed insult, but something else caught his attention. "Combat?"

"I tell you, kid, electric Pokémon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies into paralysis! The same as I, Lt. Surge, will do to you!"

"Wait, what?!"

"I believe you have, what, one, two Badges tops?"

"Two."

"So we'll make this a three-on-three battle. You can switch them out if you want."

"Alright."

"Magnemite, I'm counting on you."

Sending in his Pokémon, Red was quick to draw out the Pokédex for a quick bit of information.

'Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. The units at its sides are extremely powerful magnets. They generate enough magnetism to draw in iron objects from over 300 feet away.'

"Ivysaur, let's do this!" Red sent in his first choice, after which Lt. Surge flipped his Gym Leader coin, giving a start to the battle. Red could tell that Surge was very different from Misty and Brock. It could have to do with his age and combat experience, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Red would have to come up with a different approach.

As soon as the coin hit the ground, Lt. Surge was quickto the draw. "Magnemite, Sonic Boom!"

Magnemite's magnets began to glow and it began to spin, firing an air-cutting wave from it.

"Dodge!" Ivysaur managed to jump back, preventing damage. "Leech Seed!"

"Ivy." A seed sprouted out of Ivysaur's bud, which was shot at Magnemite. Upon being hit, Magnemite became wrapped in vines and leaves, restraining it, but only barely.

"Thunder Shock!"

Magnemite became surrounded in blue electricity before launching a lightning bolt at Ivysaur. It hit him, but it barely did any damage.

Shortly after, Magnemite suffered a shock from the Leech Seed, which in turn healed Ivysaur.

"Magnet Bomb!" Magnemite created a large silver orb and then spun, hurling it at Ivysaur, hitting him straight on.

"Ivy!"

"Crap… Ivysaur, Sleep Powder!"

Ivysaur attempted to put Magnemite to sleep, but Lt. Surge knew Magnemite would be faster.

"Mirror Shot, go, go, go!"

Magnemite's eyes began to glow and then fired a green beam of energy, hitting Ivysaur straight on once more, cancelling the Sleep Powder.

"If I try to attack him, he just resists it. If I try to make the battle be at my advantage, he just stops me with a faster attack…" Red knew that he was in a pinch. Even Solar Beam wouldn't be of use. But he then noticed something seemed to be forming above Ivysaur's bud. "What the-?"

"Sonic Boom!" Repeating the very first attack, Magnemite fired an air cutting wave, hitting Ivysaur again. But he didn't take it lightly.

"Ivy…!" Above his bud, a small orb, slowly expanding, formed. It was red, with streams of flames surrounding it.

"What the-?" Red couldn't understand what was happening, until The orb fully expanded. Ivysaur jumped and hurled the fire ball, slamming it against Magnemite and defeating it in one hit.

"Magnemite!" Lt. Surge was just as amazed, but then understood what has happened, explaining it to Red as he withdrew Magnemite. "I see. So your Ivysaur learned Weather Ball."

"Weather Ball?"

"It's an attack that changes power and type according to the present weather conditions. It would usually be normal type, but I guess I exaggerated on the lights in here. Should have used those that don't radiate so much heat." As he saved his Poké Ball and adjusted his sunglasses, Lt. Surge sent in his second choice for battle. "Electabuzz, go!"

The Poké Ball opened, sending in a rather menacing-looking Pokémon. "Erecaru!"

'Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. When a storm approaches, it competes with others to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods.'

"Ivysaur, let's keep this up! Razor Leaf!"

Firing multiple razor sharp leaves, Ivysaur took the stand. But Lt. Surge wouldn't fall behind.

"Shock Wave!" Electabuzz's body became surrounded in electricity and released a jolt of blue electricity, which burnt up the leaves.

"Weather Ball!" Ivysaur created a fire ball above his bud and hurled it at Electabuzz, but Surge had a countermeasure for that.

"Electabuzz, use Fire Punch."

"Ere-CARU!" Electabuzz's fist became coated in fire and he slammed his fist into the attck, sending it back at Ivysaur. Surprised by such, the attack his Ivysaur, making him faint due to his own attack.

"Ivysaur, return… I'm counting on you! Beedrill, let's do this!" Red switched Pokémon, sending in his Beedrill to the battlefield. "Twineedle!"

"Bzz!" Beedrill's spears began to glow crimson and he hovered towards Electabuzz.

"Fire Punch!"

As Electabuzz pulled back his flaming fist, Beedrill took care. Electabuzz and Beedrill tried to hit each otherwith their attacks, but as soon as Beedrill managed to deliver a hit, Electabuzz delivered a punch into Beedrill's body, pushing him back.

"Poison Jab, don't fall back!"

Beedrill recovered and dashed in again, holding back his right spear, which glowed bright purple.

"Thunder Punch!"

Electabuzz's fist became surrounded in sparks and he hurled it forward, but Beedrill this time knew how to evade the attack, since it was identical to Fire Punch. Using an opening, he stabbed Electabuzz's body, inflicting damage. Then, Electabuzz became surrounded in purple sparks, apparently hurting him.

"Ere?!"

"Hmph. Poisoned, huh?"

"Tie him up with String Shot!"

Taking advantage of the flinching, Beedrill spitted a string of white silk, which tied around Electabuzz's body, restraining his movements.

"Enough of playing around! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Rage!"

As Electabuzz freed himself from the white threads of silk, Beedrill charged down towards him as well, bearing a menacing look. Electabuzz released lightning bolt from his body just as Beedrill pierced his body, creating a rather strong explosion between the two. As the smoke cleared up, Red and Surge noticed how both Pokémon had fainted.

"Return." Both proclaimed, as they withdrew their Pokémon.

"Pikachu, let's do this!" Red sent in the Pokémon he had just caught the day prior, who seemed eager for a challenge.

"Raichu, I choose you!"

Pikachu flinched uipon seeing that his opponent was his evolutionary form. Red was just as surprised.

'Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pikachu. If it stores too much electricity, its behavior turns aggressive. To avoid this, it occasionally discharges excess energy and calms itself down. It can loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size.'

"Pikachu, don't let that Raichu scare you off, okay?"

"P-Pika…" Pikachu was somewhat hesitant, but quickly put on a courageous expression. "Pi!"

"Raichu, let's start with a Charge Beam!"

"Rai!" an electricity surrounded yellow orb formed in front of Raichu's mouth and a beam of yellow energy was fired at Pikachu.

"Quick Attack!"

"Pi!" Pikachu dashed with amazing speed, dodging the beam rather easily and tackling Raichu in the process, but the opponent didn't let him go. "Pi?"

"Rock Smash!" Raichu pulled back his head and slammed it against Pikachu, dealing heavy damage. "Dig!"

As Raichu burrowed himself into the floor, Red tried to come up with a strategy while Pikachu stood back up.

"Use Double Team to escape!"

As Pikachu felt the ground beneath him to shake, his body flashed white, and when Raichu emerged to deliver a hit, Pikachu vanished. Confused, Raichu looked around, finding multiple copies of Pikachu scattered around.

"Thunder!"

Raichu released a massive beam of electricity out of his body, hitting each copy one by one, until eventually hitting the correct one, dealing quite some damage, despite being an electric attack.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu, don't fall back now! Iron Tail!"

"Pi!" Focusing on the battle again, Pikachu's tail flashed white, turning into metal, and he dashed towards Raichu, slamming it but with little effect.

"Trap him!" Raichu caught Pikachu's tail and slammed him against the ground, pressing him down with the use of his own tail.

"Pika!"

"Now, Hyper Beam! Finish him!"

"Raiiii…!" Raichu opened his mouth, forming an orb of white and red energy in front of it, aiming at Pikachu.

"Oh no…" Red didn't know what to do. But Pikachu did.

"Pi-KA!" using instinct, Pikachu discharged electricity from his body and dashed, surrounded by electricity, getting out from underneath Raichu's tail. Of course, the Hyper Beam was fired, but there was no target.

Everybody looked at Pikachu with confusion. "What was that attack…?"

"Hm. Volt Tackle."

"Uh?"

"The signature attack of Pikachu and Raichu. It seems that he knows it. But don't think just because you know a powerful move you'll be able to beat me."

"Oh yeah? Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped back and then started dashing forward, becoming coated in golden electricity as he approached Raichu, slamming his body against the opponent.

"Rai!" Unable to attack due to the use of Hyper Beam, Raichu took the attack, actually being affected by it.

"Way to go!"

"Thunder!"

"Double Team and Volt Tackle, at the same time! _Shadow Clone Barrage_!" Red grabbed the opportunity. Pikachu's body flashed, creating multiple copies of himself that surrounded Raichu in a circle. Trying to figure out who to hit, all the Pikachus became surrounded in golden electricity. Raichu fired a massive beam of yellow electricity, at the same time as the Pikachus starting dashing in, each one disappearing upon making contact with Raichu, but strangely enough, no Pikachu remained. Lt. Surge and Raichu looked around, but when they found him it was already too late. Pikachu, still using Volt Tackle, fell down from the ceiling, tackling Raichu and creating a powerful shock wave, which astounded both Red and Surge. Pikachu landed on all fours, while Raichu fell to the side, unable to battle any further.

"Return." Lt. Surge withdrew his Pokémon. He looked rather stern and serious, but then laughed. "Now that's a shocker! You're the real deal, kid! Fine, then, take the Thunder Badge!" He hurled the badge at Red, who managed to catch it. It was more elaborate than the Boulder and Cascade Badges. It had the shape of an eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the center.

Red looked rather surprised, but then looked at the man who started a little too strong and grinned before Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder. "Thanks."

"By the way, you and that Pikachu would've given great soldiers."

A laugh was called upon. "I guess."

"Pika-chyu!"

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Pikachu – Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move, Volt Tackle. When threatened, it looses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms. It is found mostly in forests, where a sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass.

Raichu - Raichu exudes a weak electrical charge from all its body and slightly glows in the dark, and is capable of storing over 100,000 volts of electricity. However, it will become aggressive if it has stored too much electricity. To keep from reaching this state, it discharges electricity through its tail into the ground. This leads to scorched patches near its nest. If Raichu's sacs are fully charged, its ears will stand straight up and its muscles become stimulated. Raichu is found in forests and woodlands. Like the two others in its evolutionary family, Raichu is able to learn Volt Tackle.


	9. Chapter 9

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

 **NOTICE: To the usual readers of this story, I would like to say that, for starters, I appreciate the reviews, but I noticed a lack of interaction between me and the readers. But no more. As a way of trying to make this possible, I came up with a rather radical idea. While I already had a light idea for the teams of my characters, I will throw that out the window and say if you have any suggestions for Pokémon to join Red, Green or Blue's teams, either review or send me a personal message with the suggestions for their last three spots. There are only two conditions: it has to make sense for them to obtain in one way or another (Legendaries are not accepted, for example), and it cannot be the signature Pokémon of either Gym Leaders or Elite 4 Members (so, Pokémon such as Dragonite or Gengar will be frowned upon). If there are no suggestions or some other problem occurs, I'll follow my original plan, but I'll be looking forward to your suggestions. Also, if any of you have any ideas for certain scenes or ideas, I'm open for suggestions if you're willing to review or PM me.**

Chapter 9 – Rivalry Clash:

After healing up his Pokémon in the Poké Center, Red exited the building, ready to continue his journey. He had already obtained 3 Gym Badges, something he didn't know if he would actually be able to do, but that just motivated him even further.

However, before making any set decision on where to go, he noticed a familiar person coming from the right, exiting the ship named 'S.S. Anne'.

"Green?"

"Uh?" Looking up, due to being called, he noticed Red's presence. "Red?"

"Where's Blue?"

Green frowned, since he couldn't see a reason why to tell Red anything about him in general, but he knew that he didn't have a reason to be rude to Red. "I gave myself a head start. She stayed in Cerulean City. We agreed to meet up again tomorrow in a different Town."

"Here for the badge, I guess."

"Already got it."

"Wait, what?! When?!"

"Yesterday. I spent the night in the S.S. Anne battling and training."

Red was somewhat surprised. He didn't expect Green to travel so quickly and collect the Badges before him. But that made him remember his words of the start of his adventure.

"Well, you seem to be ready for anything. Would you like to battle?"

"I don't have time to lose."

"Oh, so, you're scared?"

A vein popped on Green's forehead. "Red, you know me. Since when do I get scared?"

"Whenever the possibility of losing to me comes to mind."

"What?!" Green's nerves had been touched. "You asked for it. Don't think I'll lose to you."

"Alright then!" Red stepped back, giving space between the two Trainers for a battlefield to be formed. "I have three Pokémon, what about you?"

"Three as well. Let's make this a two out of three kind of battle."

"Alright. Ivysaur, let's do this!"

Ivysaur landed on the battlefield, ready to take on any challenge. However, he did not count on one thing.

"Charmeleon, to the battlefield." Green sent in his own starter, which glared at Ivysaur with intensity.

"Ready?"

"Make the first move." Green allowed, as if to say Red wasn't good enough to be the second to act.

"Oh yeah? Ivysaur, Sleep Powder!"

Ivysaur released a blue powder from the bud on his back, in an attempt to put Charmeleon to sleep. However, Green knew how to counter this.

"Ember."

"Char!" Charmeleon opened his mouth and fired multiple small fireballs surrounded in spiralling embers from it, some hitting Ivysaur and others getting read of the powder.

"Crap… Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur jumped up and released multiple razor sharp leaves from his back, all quickly spiralling towards Charmeleon.

"Ember again." Repeating the same attack, the leaves were burnt up and made useless, much to Red's dismay.

"Crap… Uh?" Red looked up and noticed that the gathered clouds covering the sun actually began to precipitate. Multiple raindrops fell from the sky. They were all very light, and it wasn't cold enough to be a bother by any means. In fact, this gave Red an idea that could turn the current situation all around. "Hmm… Ivysaur, jump!"

"Ivy!" Following the command, Ivysaur jumped up into the air.

Green's eyes emitted a low glow. Everything in his sight became tinged in green, and he could see Ivysaur's next movement. Something akin to hurling his body forward, throwing a projectile of sorts. _"There it is again… Is that what Ivysaur is going to do?"_ Having not been the first time foreseeing a Pokémon's actions, he took the measures necessary to ensure victory.

"Flamethrower!"

"Weather Ball!"

"What?!"

As Charmeleon released a stream of fire from his mouth, Ivysaur hurled from atop his bud a blue orb with two streams of water surrounding it. Becoming a Water-type attack due to influence of the rain, it easily overcame the flamethrower attack.

"Stop attacking and doge!"

Charmeleon cancelled his attack and jumped forward, Weather Ball missing its target.

"Char."

"Now use Flame Burst." Charmeleon opened his mouth and fired an orange orb of fire, which came into contact with Ivysaur as he landed, defeating him in a single hit.

"Ivysaur! Grr…" Red withdrew his Pokémon, just as Green withdrew his. "Pikachu, let's go!"

"Nidorino, to the battlefield."

Both Pokémon entered the battlefield, glaring at each other with might.

"Double Kick!"

"Block it with Iron Tail!"

Nidorino ran up to Pikachu, jumping as his feet glowed brightly in white. Pikachu replied by turning his tail into steel and then slamming it against each of the kicks, cancelling the attack.

"Fury Attack!"

"Volt Tackle!"

Nidorino dashed in, his horn glowing with power, as Pikachu dashed forward, becoming coated in electricity and overpowering the opponent. Pikachu threw Nidorino up into the air, surprising Green.

"What the-?!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka-Chyuuuu!" Pikachu released a thunderbolt out of his body, electrifying Nidorino and knocking him out, the attack becoming more effective due to the rain.

Both Trainers withdrew their Pokémon and prepared for the final round.

"Beedrill, let's do this!"

"Pidgeotto, to the battlefield!"

* * *

A young girl in Fuchsia City approached a hill with a single tree at its very top. Removing her straw hat, the long blonde ponytail dropping down and revealing its amazing length.

"Hmm… I wonder where he is…"

* * *

Fighting valiantly, Beedrill and Pidgeotto flew around, attacking each other with sharp and powerful moves. But it all came down to one single moment in the battle.

"Poison Jab!"

"Quick Attack!"

The two Pokémon crossed paths, attacking each other. The result was somewhat unexpected: both fell down, unable to battle any further. Neither Red nor Green expected for the result to be a tie.

"Return." As they withdrew their Pokémon, Red approached Green. "Where are you headed next?"

"I'm going back to Pallet for a while. I need to ask Grandpa some things."

"Wait, you're going all the way back from here?"

"There's a shortcut that connects this city to Pewter."

"Wait, really? Mind if I come?"

Green was about to refuse. But knowing Red would just insist or follow him anyway, he sighed and gave up. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember the Magikarp?"

"O-Oh…"

* * *

After healing their Pokémon, Green and Red enetered the infamous Diglett's Cave, a long and narrow path swarmed by Digletts everywhere. Luckily, Ivysaur and Pidgeotto gave Red and Green some advantage on the situation.

It didn't take long for the two boys to reach Pewter City and taking different paths once again. While Green returned to Pallet Town, Red decided to explore the surroundings of the city a little further. But what ended up happening was coming across the Pewter Museum of Science. However, one of the areas seemed to be half-abandoned.

"Is anyone there?"

"What is a little runt like you doing here?!" the sudden burst of anger from an elderly voice scared Red to the point of jumping back.

"AHHHH!" The appearance of the scientist didn't help much either. "S-S-Sorry! I was just curious about the museum."

"Hmm… I see. You were brought here because of the rare fossils here!"

"Umm… not really."

"My child, your interest in fossils has given me hope to the future!"

"Again, I wasn't…"

"Please accept this as a present of honor." The old man handed an orange jewel like stone to Red, leaving him slightly confused.

"…What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"So you've met the girl I've given the third Pokédex to, huh?"

"Yeah. A damning gold digger that apparently like to cling onto me."

"Oh, shut up, you've always had a thing for clingy girls."

"Fair enough." But just as Green took a sip of the tea, he realized to not only what he had just agreed onto, but also who he agreed with. "Daisy?!"

"Yup, that's my name." Green's sister, to be precise, appeared to be walking around the lab of their Grandpa.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at high school?!"

"Green, it's Summer."

"Oh."

"Besides, I wanted to see my little brother again! I also brought gift for you."

"A gift?"

Daisy took a box she had brought along with her and gave it to Green. Sceptical at first, he frowned, but accepted the box nonetheless. Daisy seemed really eager to see his reaction to the gift. And upon opening the box, the feelings were certainly mixed.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Nidorino – Nidorino is independent and fierce, often described as violent and easily angered. It uses its ears to check its surroundings. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might. Nidorino live in hot savannas and plains.


	10. Chapter 10

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 10 – Vertical Cemetery:

Returning to Vermillion City shortly after and returning to Cerulean, Red reached the Poké Center at the end of the day before taking an alternate route to a different city. In the Poké Center, where he could consult a map in order to plan a route, he noticed a different path that would lead to a Town named Lavender Town.

However, he started regretting his decision of taking such path shortly after entering the cavern.

"Why hasn't anyone placed lights or something of the sort in here?! I can't see a thing!"

Easy to say that Red was lost inside the Cavern. Of course, backtracking would almost be impossible, so he would have to just keep on going forward.

"Is this better?"

The sudden whisper made Red jump back in fear. "Ahh!" But upon recognizing the voice, he calmed down. "Oh, Blue, it's just you."

"Right you are." The Butterfree on her shoulders began to emit a beam of light through her eyes, making it possible to see within the darkness. And as so, Red noticed that another Pokémon stood in Blue's other shoulder.

"What the…? What Pokémon is that?"

"Oh, I just caught it. Isn't it adorable?! It's a Ditto."

"Ditto!"

"Umm… A Ditto?" Due to the lack of knowledge, Red consulted the Pokédex.

'Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong.'

"Wait, it can transform? That's… weird." Red admitted, as he poked the gelatinous blob. Ditto laughed, apparently ticklish.

"Where are you headed to? Lavender Town?"

"Yeah, actually. You're going there to?"

"Yup! Green and I agreed to meet back up there."

"Mind if I come along?"

"Not at all."

"By the way, where did you get that jacket?" Red only now noticed the white jacket Blue was wearing.

"I bought it."

"You bought it?"

"Or rather, it was a gift."

"…"

"I didn't steal it, I have witnesses!"

* * *

Quick to leave the cavern with the help of Butterfree's Flash attack, Red and Blue reached Lavender Town rather quickly.

The ominous feel was present, but Red seemed to be able to ignore it rather easily. Blue on the other hand...

"This place creeps me out…" Blue admitted, glancing at the amazingly tower. "That's the Pokémon Tower?"

"Hm?" Red glanced in the same direction. "Pokémon Tower?"

"Yeah. It's a Pokémon Cemetery."

"What?!" Red was somewhat astounded. "A Cemetery?! This big?!"

"There aren't that many in Kanto, you know?

"I see…" Red narrowed his eyes at the building. _"But why make a tower a cemetery? Something just sounds wrong about it…"_

Curiosity taking the better of Red, he decided to explore the tower. Of course, not wanting to be left alone, Blue followed, despite being somewhat against her better judgement.

The inside seemed to be rather empty. Silence was a given, but the fact that almost no people were present was rather odd. And people were only present in the ground level. Upon climbing the stairs to the first floor, no other people were to be seen.

"This place is really creeping me out."

"Why?"

"Red, it's a cemetery… Aren't you afraid of things like ghouls or zombies?"

"Not really, no." Red answered rather naturally, as if it was obvious or second nature. Of course, this didn't help Blue. She lowered her head and sighed.

" _I'm stuck with a rock head in a Tower filled with dead Pokémon. How could this possibly get worst?"_

"Blue? Red?"

A voice came from behind. The two Trainers turned and found Green. However, there was a rather prominent difference from the last time he was seen.

"…What's with the cape?"

A light brown cloak was being worn by Green, being firmly worn thanks to the use of a shoulder piece attached to the left one.

"…My sister sewed it for me, okay?" Green was visibly embarrassed by the outfit his sister created. However, what he found most embarrassing was that as soon as he saw it, he found it 'awesome' and 'cool'.

Blue found rather ridiculous, but Red on the other hand…

"That cape…" Making a serious face, he stared at it intensively. "…is really awesome."

Blue would've fallen to the side if it wasn't for the grave next to her feet.

"Grow up a little bit, Red." Green made the same kind of face. _"He must never know…"_

In an attempt to change the subject "Hey, Green, aren't you creeped out by the Tower?"

"…No, why?"

"Aren't you afraid of ghouls or zombies?"

"Why should I?"

Blue lowered her head once more and sighed again. _"It got worse. Now I'm stuck with two rock heads…"_

"Why did you come here, Green?"

"I've come to say hello to some old friends."

Both Red and Blue became confused. "Uh?"

After following the third Trainer, they found a small set of graves in which Green prayed for a moment. Reading the names on the grave, Red noticed that he knew these Pokémon as well.

"Tauros… Raticate… Rhydon… Wait, aren't these…?"

"Grandpa's old Pokémon."

Red guessed that Professor Oak wasn't exaggerating when he aidthe Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle he handed out were his last Pokémon.

"We used to play with them every now nd then, didn't we?"

"You never wondered why you never saw them again?"

"…I didn't go much to Professor Oak's after you left."

Green's mouth opened agape, but no words escaped. He stood up and turned to the other two. "We can go."

"Alright. Hm?" Red noticed Blue's expression. "Is something wrong?"

"B-B-B-B-Behind you."

"Uh?" Red and green turned to where Blue aimed with a shaking finger and found two yellow eyes in the middle of a fog that seemed to have come out of nowhere. With chills up their spines, the two boys stepped back.

"GET OUT!"

The phantasmagorical voice was enough to make the three Trainers turn around and dash.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Ditto – It is capable of transforming into an exact replica of any physical object. However, if Ditto tries to transform into something based on memory, it may get some of the details wrong. Ditto will also be unable to remain in a transformed state if it starts laughing. Ditto cannot mimic the strength of another Pokémon, but it will adapt the form and abilities of its foe. When two Ditto meet in the wild, they will attempt to transform into each other. Ditto will also transform into a rock when sleeping to avoid attack. Ditto is never far from civilization or people.


	11. Chapter 11

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 11 – The Nature-Loving Princess:

Fleeing from the strange sight, the three youngsters dashed out of the Pokémon Tower yelling, surprising some of the present guests.

Upon reaching the exterior and approaching an edge of the city, where they could finally breathe and calm down.

"…Is everyone okay?" Blue wondered.

"Kinda…" Red dropped himself onto the floor, sitting down in the process. A weirdly shaped balloon began leaving his body, alarming the others.

"Is that his soul?!"

"I think that must have been a heck of a scare for him." Green deduced, as the soul returned to the inside of Red's body.

"I wasn't that scared…"

"But what was that anyway…?"

"Green, it was a ghost. What wasn't so obvious about it?"

"Red, ghosts don't exist."

Blue had to question the sentence. "What about Ghost-type Pokémon?"

"Ghosts in the sense that he is thinking."

"Actually…" The three turned finding a girl with red hair and simple white clothes. Apparently, she overheard the conversation. "Maybe it is the way he is thinking."

* * *

Red, Green and Blue were served green tea by the girl they came across. Apparently her name was Akane Fuji, and were inside the home of Mr. Fuji. A rather popular figure. Akane, being his granddaughter, wanted to tell in detail about the events that have been haunting Lavender Town.

"You may have noticed that the Pokémon Tower had almost no visitors, none of them in upper floors."

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

"Ever since those men and women came to this town, ghosts have infested the tower. Actually, it seems that they have actually claimed it as their own, and are currently residing on the top floor."

"Sounds like it's the works of Team Rocket… But how do you know this?"

"Because there's where they've taken my grandfather."

"They've kidnapped Mr. Fuji?!" Blue stood up, rather astonished by this, more than Red and Green.

"It seems that Team Rocket had…" A chill went up her spine. "slaughtered a Pokémon." Red, Green and Blue froze in place. The thought of a human killing a Pokémon was just unheard of. "Grandpa went straight away to them to give a piece of his mind. But… it backfired."

"So on top of killing a Pokémon, they kidnapped the man who adopts any lost Pokémon, who is considered to be the kindest man alive, and are on the top of a haunted tower."

"You can't say they aren't original. Most organizations focused on dominating the world just try to use Legendary Pokémon to cause destruction of some sort." Green admitted after taking a sip of the tea.

"I'm not that thirsty, to be honest…" Red admitted, his thoughts still dwelling about the previous matter discussed. "…We need to do something about all this."

"…For once you're right." Green agreed to the statement. "But the question is: what can we do?"

"O-Oh…"

"If we can't fight a ghost, then what's the use?"

"…"

"But there is something we can do."

"Uh?" Green stood up and walked towards the door. "We can become stronger."

Red and Akane were somewhat confused, but Blue put two and two together rather easily. "We'll be back as soon as possible!" And she parted off, following Green. Red and Akane looked each other and laughed.

"He looked like the main character of an anime series, didn't he?"

"A lot!"

"Red, wasn't it? Would you like to spend the night here? It's getting late."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I'm not that eager to invade the Poké Center with the beds made out of cardboard."

* * *

After a good night of sleep, Red said goodbye to Akane and made his way to an underground passage she told him about that would lead to Celadon City, where a Gym coincidentally resided.

Despite the long tunnel, he reached his destination rather quickly, and was quick to spot the Gym. However, he wondered why exactly an old man was looking through the windows to the interior. Ignoring his presence, he entered the Gym.

The Celadon Gym, unlike the one in Vermilion, was heavily influenced by its natural elements. Grassy and flowery fields surrounded the plain battlefield, mainly made out of dirt and earth.

On the otherside of the battlefield, just like it happened in every other Gym, he found a rather beautiful young lady, peaceful looking, surrounded by multiple flowers.

"Hello…"

Red found her voice sweeter than honey. "H-Hi!"

"Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant... ...I'm afraid I may doze off..." Ironically, after closing her eyes and finishing her sentence, her face relaxed and her breathing became steady.

Almost as if… "Did she fall asleep?"

Suddenly, her eyes opened up again. "Oh dear... I must have dozed off."

" _She did fall asleep!"_

"Welcome. My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym. I teach the art of flower arranging. My Pokémon are of the grass-type."

Not wanting to be rude, Red introduced himself as well. "My name is Red. And I'd like to challenge you for the badge."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea that you wished to challenge me."

" _Why else would I be here?!"_

"Very well, but I shall not lose. How many badges do you currently possess?"

"Three."

"Then I shall use three Pokémon myself. You're allowed to use three too, and can withdraw whenever you want during the battle."

"Alright."

"Victreebel, please do my biding."

Sending in her first Pokémon, Red was surprised by the sight of a third-evolution Pokémon in front of him. Of course, the Pokédex was a must.

'Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon, and the final evolution of Bellsprout. Victreebel has a long vine that extends from its head. This vine is waved and flicked about as if it were an animal to attract prey. When an unsuspecting prey draws near, this Pokémon swallows it whole. The prey is melted in a day, bones and all.'

" _Wait, what?!"_ Red would question Erika if she had knowledge regarding Victreebel, but decided not to. "Alright… Beedrill, let's do this!"

Starting off with type advantage, Beedrill entered the battlefield. Erika flipped the coin, giving an official start to the match as soon as it hit the ground.

"Twineedle!"

"Bzz!" Beedrill dashed forward, his spears glowing crimson red.

"Victreebel, please, use Leaf Blade." Relaxed in her speech, she asked Victreebel to reply to the attack by making the leaves on both sides of her body glow bright green and change into the shape of a blade.

Jumping forward, Victreebel and Beedrill clashed attacks,fighting each other off in a swordfight of sorts.

"Back off and use Pin Missile!"

Hovering back, Beedrill aimed both spears at Victreebel and launched multiple energy arrows from them.

"Block it with Leaf Tornado."

Victreebel nodded in agreement and then screeched, making multiple leaves appear above her mouth, where a gust of wind swirled around, creating a tornado. Each leaf blocked a missile, leaving Red to wonder what to do.

"Focus Energy."

Beedrill crossed his spears and an aura surrounded him for a second before quickly disappearing.

"Victreebel, use Leaf Storm."

Victreebel's body glowed brightly green, and after it came off, it took the form of multiple razor sharp leaves and started swirling all around violently, approaching Beedrill.

"Twineedle again!"

Beedrill charged forward with both spears glowing crimson. Diving into the storm, he was damaged by them, but due to the resistance to Grass-type attacks, he easily reached Victreebel and pierced her body twice with the use of his spears, performing a critical hit and knocking her out rather quickly.

"Oh my! Victreebel, return."

"Bedrill, come back as well. You deserve a little rest."

"If I may… Tangela, please do as I say." Erika sent in her second Pokémon to the battlefield. The appearance alone was enough to leave Red curious.

"What the…?"

'Tangela, the Vine Pokémon. Tangela's vines snap off easily if they are grabbed. This happens without pain, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by newly grown vines the very next day.'

"Alright… Pikachu, let's do this!"

"Pika!" Popping out of the Poké Ball, Pikachu was quick to join in.

"Tangela, Ancient Power."

"Tan!" Tangela began to glow brightly silver and the glow quickly came off and swirled into an orb, which she launched towards Pikachu.

"Deflect it with Iron Tail!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu performed a side flip with his hands as his tail turned into iron, the angle of the hit making it go back directly at Tangela. Though hard to make it go back, Pikachu managed to do so.

"Jump over it!"

Tangela ran up to the Ancient power and jumped, using the attack as platform, making her reach higher while also sending the attack down into the ground.

"Pika?!"

"Giga Drain."

"Gela!" Tangela's eyes glowed bright green and Pikachu suffered heavy damage, represented by a glow that exited his body in the shape of multiple orbs that entered Tangela's.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHYUUU!" Pikachu's body released a thunderbolt, which hit Tangela, but did little damage.

"Tangela, Power Whip."

"Tan-GELA!" Tangela extended a single vine, which began to glow bright green and slammed it against Pikachu, knocking him out.

"Pika!"

"No! Pikachu, return!" Red was quick to send in a follow up. "Beedrill, let's go again!"

"Bzz!"

"Tangela, Ancient Power."

Tangela aimed at Beedrill, but yellow sparks suddenly surrounded her body, stopping her from moving. "Tan?!"

"Oh my! Tangela's paralyzed?"

"Paralyzed? But why…?" Red then recalled how the previous round ended. "Maybe… It's Pikachu's Static Ability! Beedrill, let's take this to our advantage!"

"Bzz!"

"Use-?! Uh?" Beedrill moved in before Red could give a proper command. "Beedrill, what are you-?!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill's spears began to glow bright blue and he crossed in front of his body. He then swung his arms forward, slashing Tangela in an 'X'-like fashion, knocking her out.

"Was that an X-Scissor? Impressive." Erika admitted, as she withdrew her Pokémon. Red smiled, proud of Beedrill.

"Since when have you been hiding that move?"

"Bzzz."

"Now, Vileplume! Do my bidding!" Erika sent in her final Pokémon.

"Vile! Vileplume!"

"Another third evolution?"

'Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gloom. In seasons when it produces more pollen, the air around a Vileplume turns yellow with the powder as it walks. The pollen is highly toxic and causes paralysis.'

"Whoa… Well, let's not back down! Beedrill, Bug Bite!"

"Bzz!" Beedrill dashed in and energy fangs were formed at the end of his mouth, ready to take a bite off of Vileplume.

"Vileplume, use Petal Dance!"

"Vile!" Multiple pink petals swirled out of Vileplumes flower atop her head, surrounding Beedrill and hitting him multiple times, over and over again.

"Bzz!"

"Twineedle!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill dived in, affected by the petals, but managed to pierce Vileplume with both crimson glowing spears.

"Keep on dancing."

Vileplume continued to release petals, the closure to the target causing more damage than usual to Beedrill and pushing him up back into the air.

"Solarbeam!"

Vileplume began to gather solar energy within her flower.

"Oh no… If that hits Beedrill, he's doomed. Uh?"

"Bzzz…!" Beedrill's body became surrounded in a yellowish aura.

"Is that… Swarm? Alright! Focus Energy!"

"Bzz!" Beedrill's spears flashed white and he looked down at Vileplume.

"X-Scissor!"

"Bzzzz!" Beedrill quickly swooped down towards Vileplume.

"Vile!" Vileplume fird her Solar Beam, but the Bug-type Pokémon evaded it by performing a backflip and diving straight for the groud before changing direction again and aimingat her. "Vile?!"

"Bzz!" His spears glowed blue and he slashed Vileplume in an 'X'-like fashion. A powered up critical hit. Vileplume fell, defeated, making Beedrill and Red celebrate.

"We did it!"

"Oh! I concede defeat. You are remarkably strong." Withdrawing her Pokémon, Erika crossed the battlefield and approached Red, handing him a small object. It was shaped like a flower, showing grass, with rainbow colored petals. "I must confer you the Rainbow Badge."

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Victreebel – The vine is flicked to mimic an animal in order to attract prey. Victreebel also produces a sweet scent to further aid in luring its victims. Acid that has dissolved numerous prey animals becomes sweeter and even more effective at attracting prey.

Tangela - Tangela can ensnare and entangle anything that moves too close to it with its vines. The vines constantly jiggle and sway, unnerving enemies and deterring herbivores that might mistake Tangela for a shrub. Tangela's vines will snap off easily and painlessly if the target pulls on them, suggesting that the ensnaring is intended to scare off potential predators. Tangela can usually be found on the edge of many grassy plains, be it near a mountain range or the ocean. However, it can also be found in large forests or jungles.

Vileplume - It can shake, flap, or burst its petals into bloom with a bang in order to release clouds of pollen. This pollen is highly allergenic to humans and toxic to other Pokémon; Vileplume uses it to paralyze its prey. Vileplume lives in grassy plains and jungles, where it is often mistaken for native flowers.


	12. Chapter 12

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 12 – Gambling Problems:

While waiting for his Pokémon to be fully healed, Red stared at the Gym Badges he possessed, recalling the request Erika asked him just a few dozens of minutes before.

* * *

 _"Could you do me a favor?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"You see, recently, here in Celadon City, men in black belonging to Team Rocket have been causing a disturbance. Apparently they've built a secret underground base underneath the Game Corner. I would go there myself, but I'm not allowed to leave my position as the Gym Leader."_

 _"…I'll do it."_

 _"Oh, thank you very much!"_

* * *

"They're starting to piss me off…" Red whispered to himself, just as the noise arrived, holding a small tray with his three Poké Balls.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thank you." Saving the badges and the Poké Balls, Red exited the Poké Center and made his way to the Game Corner. Of course, resisting the desire to go to the slots and possibly buy a rare Pokémon, he was quick to approach the poster by the corner, out of everybody's eye, and found a secret door right behind it. Climbing down the stairs, he was almost immediately spotted by grunts.

"What the-?! What is a kid doing here?!"

"I'm here to kick your ass!" Red proclaimed. Though he realized maybe it wasn't the best idea.

"Zubat! Drowzee!"

"Oddish! Weepinbell!"

"Grimer! Koffing!"

"Uh-oh…" Red stepped back as he took out his Pokémon. "Ivysaur, Beedrill, Pikachu!"

The three Pokémon glared at the six opponents.

* * *

"Char-MELEON!" A stream of flames burnt up a Gloom of an enemy Grunt, driving him away.

"For an organization focused on stealing Pokémon, one would think they would have more kinds of Pokémon besides Normal, Poison and Ground types." Green noted, his Charmeleon agreeing with a nod. "Hey, Blue, are you done in there?"

"I'm doing this as fast as I can, just keep guarding the door."

Behind Green was a door that led to a lab-like room, where Blue explored in search for a very specific specimen. Of course, with the help of Green, she and her Wartortle drove all of the people inside away in order to explore the computer, which according to some rumors, possessed a _golden_ secret.

"…Here it is…" Figuring out how to use the computer, she made a Pokémon materialize itself inside a glass-like capsule. It was Porygon, the Virtual Pokémon. "You're going to make me soooo much money." Collecting the specific Poké Ball for it, she withdrew Porygon into the Poké Ball and analyzed some of the files. "Is the coding for it also around here? … Hmm? Evolution?"

* * *

"What are these?" After Red cleared his way through the grunts, Red found a room where multiple telescopic-like objects, all labeled 'Silph Scope'. "Hmm?" Reading the instruction booklet, his eyes widened. "This… is exactly what we need!" Saving a few copies for himself, he exited the room, coming across Green after a short while. "Uh? Green?!"

"Red? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I asked you first."

"The Gym Leader Erika asked me to check this place out because of Team Rocket. I'm trying to drive them away. Your turn."

"Hmph." Leaning against the nearby wall, he exposed the door. "Blue heard about a rumor that said Team Rocket is studying an artificial Pokémon of sorts, and she wanted to take it for herself so she could get a reward or something like that. I'm just here as a guard." Closing his eyes after giving his explanation, something slammed against his face all of a sudden.

"I'm back!" Blue cheerfully warned, becoming confused upon seeing the scenery. "Red? Where's Green?"

"Umm…" Sweating bullets, Red pointed at the space between the door and the wall. Blue gave a peek and pulled the door back, revealing Green with a red face and a popping vein.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Blue, I swear to Arceus, I'm going to-"

An adult male voice interrupted the conversation. "Whatever you're going to say, I believe it should wait."

Red, Green and Blue turned, somewhat afraid of the deep and scary voice. Upon looking, they found a man, rather old, probably in his late 30s or early 40s. Short dark brown hair, black simple eyes, and wearing a simple yet eloquent and formal uniform, black with white underneath, and the letter 'R' imprinted in red on the left side of his chest.

A grunt approached. "B-Boss, we got this under control."

"Lower class grunts are being beaten by twelve year olds. 'Under control' seems to be the last thing you can say to describe this situation."

"Boss? You're… Team Rocket's boss?"

"Right you are. I don't know if it was pure coincidence or destiny the fact that I just so happened to come today for a quick inspection, but it seems that it was only fortunate for such." Dropping a Poké Ball, it opened, letting out a large Pokémon.

"Rhy-horn…"

"That one is huge!" Red noted, as Green checked the Pokédex.

'Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Strong, but not too bright, this Pokémon can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging tackles. Its massive bones are 1000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying.'

"Char…!" Charmeleon felt somewhat intimidated, but Green knew how to turn the odds their favor.

"Pidgeot, Nidorino, to the battlefield!"

"Let's do this! Ivysaur, Beedrill, Pikachu!"

"Wartortle, Butterfree, Nidorina, follow suit!"

Nine Pokémon against one.

"Flamethrower! Gust! Double Kick!"

"Razor Leaf! Twineedle! Iron Tail!"

"Water Gun! Psybeam! Crunch!"

A stream of fire, razor sharp leaves, water jets: made nothing. A gust of wind, stabs from two spears, a beam of psychic waves: did no damage. Two kicks, a slam of an iron-hard tail, a bite with grinding teeth: useless.

"Chip Away."

"RHYHORN!" A reddish aura surrounded his body and he thrashed around, violently flailing about and causing damage to every Pokémon present.

The situation seemed grim. "We have to get out of here."

"But how?"

"Withdraw your Pokémon!" Blue commanded, as she withdrew hers. Red and Green trusted her judgement, withdrawing their respective Pokémon as well. "Rhyhorn, go!"

"What?"

Giovanni was somewhat astonished, just like Green and Red when Blue sent in a Rhyhorn of her own.

"When did you get one?!"

"No time to talk, let's go!" Blue and the two other boys backtracked their way to the entrance. "Rhyhorn, join us later, ok?!"

* * *

Exiting the Game Corner running, the three breathed heavily. "So… Rhyhorn?"

"That was my Ditto." Suddenly, a pink blob exited the ventilation system they happened to be close to them. "See?"

"Oh. The Imposter Ability."

"Yup. But if I hadn't said Rhyhorn, Giovanni would've seen through the disguise.

"Shouldn't we, well, get out?" Red wondered, afraid of Team Rocket possibly chasing them.

"What? You think they're just going to dart out of their hideout in front of everyone?"

"…Point taken." Green noted, as Ditto was withdrawn.

"Well, my mission was success anyway." Blue pointed out, as she waved a Poké Ball and three different disks. "Right here is Porygon. Two of these disks make it evolve, and the other has the coding necessary for its creation and development."

"What are you going to do with it?" Red wondered, as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I'm going to make a fortune, that's what." Blue admitted, as she marched towards the Poké Center. Shrugging at each other, Red and Green decided to do the same.

* * *

After healing her Pokémon, Blue waited for Red and Green to come back, as she gazed at the disk with Porygon's coding, she felt observed. As if something watched her closely.

"…Team Rocket?" she whispered to herself. Turning her head to the side, the corner of her eye found her observer. "Uh?"

"H-Hi…" A little girl, apparently rather shy, with eyes that matched her pinkish-red hair, styled with a pig tail on its left side, reaching her shoulder, tied up by a yellow hair band. She was hugged tightly to an Abra, which she used to hide half of her face behind.

"…A kid?"

"I-I'm 9 years old! My name is Mira! Would you like to be friends with me!?"

Blue stared at the girl who blushed so intensely that she looked like a Tomato Berry. Of course, Blue couldn't contain her giggles. "You don't have many friends, do you?"

"…Is it that obvious?"

"You're so nervous that your knees are shaking." Blue pointed out, making the girl blush even further.

"…My parents keep travelling around, so I can't stay in places for very long."

"…" Blue's expression changed from amused to surprised. Mira's composure was something she had seen once before. She had seen it in herself. "That Abra…"

"He's my only friend. My father gave it to me so I wouldn't always be alone…"

"…I'd love to be your friend, but I'm in the middle of a journey."

"A journey?" Mira looked at Blue, rather astonished.

"Yup. With two friends. So I'm not staying here for long. But I'll be your friend whenever we cross paths again. Maybe when you're older, you'll have your own journey and your own friends."

"Y-You really think so?"

"I do. In fact…" Blue handed Mira a Poké Ball.

"Eh?"

"Open it."

"…" Mira pressed the button and Porygon popped out of the Ball, somewhat confused.

"That's a Porygon."

"A Porygon…? B-But I my parents said I shouldn't take presents from strangers…"

"My name is Blue. Now we're friends." Blue placed a hand on Mira's shoulder. "You and Porygon will be great friends."

Surprised at first, Mira began smiling, the pink tinge reappearing once again, and tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I have to go. My friends are waiting for me."

"Alright. Good luck!"

"Same!"

Blue dashed out of the Poké Center, following Red and Green, as Mira waved goodbye.

"You gave away the Porygon? What about the money?"

"The coding is enough to get the money."

"But why to that girl?"

"I guess I felt sorry for her. Not to mention…" she looked back, winking at the nine year old in the distance. "…she kinda reminds me of myself a little bit."

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Rhyhorn - Rhyhorn's brain is very small, giving it a one-track mind. When it runs, it forgets why it started and continues until it falls asleep. However, it may recall the reason upon demolishing something. Rhyhorn runs in a straight line due to its short legs making it inept at turning. It does not care if obstacles get in the way, merely smashing through them or sending them flying. Sometimes it may feel pain the day after a collision. Rhyhorn lives in rough terrain.

Porygon - Porygon has two signature moves at its disposal. It can change type into one of its own moves with Conversion or to resist the last move that hit it with Conversion 2. It is also capable of changing its appearance using Sharpen, which is a former signature move. Because it is man-made, it is generally found in computers or in labs and other buildings where people work.


	13. Chapter 13

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 13 – Ghost Hunters:

The trio was quick to return to Lavender Town through the underground passage, arriving before the sun could set. And they were greeted just as quickly by Akane.

"We're in trouble…"

"What happened?"

"Team Rocket has come in higher numbers."

"It must have been because of what happened at the game corner." Green deduced. "Since they have this place already under control, it makes sense for them to gather here."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Blue narrowed her eyes. "Red, have you forgotten about the ghosts?"

"But we haven't tried these."

"Hm?"

* * *

"Get out! GET OUT!"

"Not anymore, Gastly and Haunter."

While the illusion wasn't broken, it was ineffective. With the use of the Scopes Red found in the Game Corner, Red, Green and Blue could see the ghosts hiding within the mist they created. A Gastly and a Haunter, surprised, looked at each other, surprised, and then left the area, apparently bummed out for not being able to scare the visitors anymore.

Removing the Scopes, the three looked at each other, ready to progress.

Blue, however, had to compliment Red. "I'm impressed. You stole these from Team Rocket?"

"A thief who steals from a thief is forgiven for a hundred years."

"I myself wouldn't have said it any better." Blue and Red marched together, laughing between themselves. Green observed them for a moment and a weird thought crossed his mind. Realizing what it meant, he blushed and shook his head before following them.

" _I'm not annoyed. Why would I be annoyed for Blue to show interest in Red? That's nonsense!"_

* * *

Clearing their way through, the Trio approached the staircase the would lead to the final floor. But someone blocked their passage. Or rather, a certain Pokémon.

"Marowak!"

"A Marowak here? I thought only ghosts were present." Green noted, as Blue took out her Pokédex.

'Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cubone. From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. It collects bones from an unknown place. Some whisper that a Marowak graveyard exists somewhere in the world.'

"Maro!" It seemed to be hostile, waving her weapon at the three Trainers.

"If she wants a fight, we'll fight." Red pulled out a Poké Ball. "We have no time to spare. Ivysaur, let's do this!"

"Wartortle, follow suit!"

"Pidgeotto, to the battlefield!"

The three Pokémon looked at Marowak, who seemed to be more powerful than any of them.

"Vine Whip!"

"Saur!" Four vines exited from underneath Ivysaur's flower bud, which travelled towards Marowak.

"Marow!" Marowak's bone began to glow light blue and she swing it against the vines, deflecting them. Then, she hurled it, hitting Ivysaur's body and pushed him away.

"Pidgeotto, Aerial Ace!"

"Pijjo!" The flying Pokemon flew towards Marowak, with white streaks surrounding her body.

"Wak!" Marowak's bone began to glow purple and she slammed it against the floor, making a rock erupt from the floor and Pidgeotto collided against it, just as multiple other rocks erupted around her, hitting her body.

"She knows Rock Tomb?!"

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin!"

Pulling her head, limbs and tail, Wartortle's shell spun and flew towards the enemy, but Marowak stopped the attack by hitting Wartortle with her bone.

"She's definitely strong..." Green noted. "Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

The bird Pokemon managed to escape from the rocky prison and flapped her wings, releasing a powerful gust from them.

"Marowak!" Jumping back, Marowak hurled her bone into the small typhoon, making it swirl around.

Blue's eyes flashed blue and her vision be tinged in blue. As if everything had slowed down, she saw the bone exiting the tornado and spin around the area, eventually hitting her Wartortle from the right.

"Uh?" After blinking, she saw the bone exit the tornado. "Wartortle, Water Gun to the right!"

"War!" She turned to the side and fired a jet of water from her mouth, which pushed the bone back to Marowak.

 _"Did I... just predict how the attack would work?"_ Blue wondered, somewhat confused. She looked forward again and the same happened. This time, Wartortle fired a water jet from her mouth, and the water stream bounced off the walls, ending up hitting Marowak from behind.

"...Watortle, Water Gun on the wall on the far right!"

"War? War..." Wartortle found the command weird, but followed it anyway. The attack bounced off from the walls and hit Marowak from behind, stunning her.

"Maro!"

"Now!" Red looked at Green and Blue and they both nodded, as Green swapped Pidgeotto out for Charmeleon. "Razor Leaf!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Water Gun!"

The three trainers spoke in unison. " _Triple Finish_!"

The Pokémon stood in a line and fired their respective attacks in great scale, surrounding Marowak and defeating her due to the massive damage.

"Maro!"

"Let's go, she can't move anymore!" Red's request was followed quickly after the three trainers withdrew their Pokémon. After they climbed up the stairs, the Marowak smiled, as her body began to fade.

* * *

"Please, do whatever you want to me, but spare this Cubone..."

"Shut it, Gramps."

Strangely enough there was only one Team Rocket Member present in the floor, much to the confusion of Red and the others. However, this one was different. His uniform, while still black, had some alterations to it, which included the addition of a cap. His green hair matched the eyes perfectly.

"Uh?! Only one?"

"Hm?" The Rocket member turned, surprised at first, but grinning afterwards. "Oh! You must be the kids from the game corner."

"Who are you?" Red asked. "And why aren't there any other Rocket Grunts?"

"My name is Proton. An Executive of Team Rocket. And that's because there was a bit of a change of plans. I'm the only one needed in here. After all, I'm considered the cruellest Team Rocket Member by many."

"Is that so?" Blue wondered, as she took out a Poké Ball.

"You bet." Proton's hand moved to his belt, but he made a weird face afterwards. First surprised and then angry, he glared at the two Poké Balls, confusing the others. "...Damn it. That damn Petrel! Why would that son of a gun confuse my Poké Balls with his?!" Red, Green and Blue simply blinked thrice, somewhat confused. "Screw it. I'm telling the boss that the blame's on him." Proton sent in a Koffing from one of the Poké Balls. He then pushed Mr. Fuji to the other side of the room. "Self-Destruct."

"Koff!" Koffing's body began to glow white.

"Let's get out of here!" Red warned, the three kids and the elder quickly running down the stairs before the explosion took place. Breathing heavily, they sighed in relief. Blue quickly checked the upper floor, just to find Proton missing.

"He's gone…"

"He must have run away through a different path." Mr. Fuji deduced before noticing a set of bones in the distance. "Wait, those are…"

"Where did the bones come from?" Red wondered.

"These are Cubone's mother's bones… I could swear that I buried them."

Red, Green and Blue's eyes widened and they looked at each other. Confusion and fear came over the three, but Green placed an index finger over his lips, telling them to not mention what had happened before.

Blue approached Mr. Fuji, the Cubone in his arms having caught her interest in the matter. "The MArowak Team Rocket… was she that Cubone's mother?"

"Indeed. He's been hostile with most ever since…"

"Can I hold it?"

"He might kick." Mr. Fuji chuckled, as he handed the little Pokémon to Blue. Blue took the Cubone, who started flailing around somewhat violently, but she didn't get hurt. She suddenly brought him close and hugged him, making him suddenly stop in confusion.

"Maybe you haven't cried enough. You can cry as much as you want. Because I'm sure your mother loved you very much."

"Cu…?"

"Yes. I'm sure. She was very strong as well. Mayb so she could protect you as much as possible."

"Cubone…" The little Pokémon started crying, snuggling closer to Blue as much as possible. Red and Green looked at each other, and they both shared a look of surprise and pride towards their friend in common.

"It seems you three have had a long day. Would you like to stay over at my home? Dinner included."

The trio looked at each other, noticing how late it was outside, and felt it would rude to refuse an offer from such a gentle mannered and kind old man.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Marowak - Marowak is well known for ferocity with its bone club, which it is said to collect from a hidden graveyard. It and its pre-evolution, Cubone, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Bone Club and Bonemerang. Upon evolution, Marowak has overcome the grief of its mother's passing. Now ferocious and violent, Marowak is an adept combatant, and uses the bone it carries as a weapon and a boomerang. Marowak have also been recorded pounding on boulders with the bone club it carries in order to tap out messages to others.


	14. Chapter 14

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 14 – Hair as Beautiful as the Sun:

" _Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! You promised we would play together today! I hate you! I never want to see you again!"_

Red's eyes opened up and he shot up after that voice echoed in his red. From a distant past, that voice still haunted him sometimes. He breathed heavily and analyzed his surroundings. He remembered what had happened: after staying for dinner, Mr. Fuji and Akane offered the three Trainers to stay and sleepover during the night, leading to a rather amusing situation, where Green was given a blue sleeping bag, Blue received a Red one, and Red got a green one, which were traded around after a shared dumbfound look and a nod.

He was alone in the room. At first he found it rather odd, but he figured that Green and Blue woke up beforehand and left so they would have a head-start for the rest of the adventure.

Leaving the room after composing himself, he entered the living room, where he found Mr. Fuji reading a newspaper and Akane playing with Cubone.

"Good morning, Red."

"Good morning Mr. Fuji. Thanks for everything last night."

"Don't mention it."

"Have Green and Blue left already?"

"Indeed hey were rather fast, apparently. Akane and I were still sleeping."

"Wow." Red let it escape through his teeth. Glancing at Cubone, he frowned. "I thought Blue was going to take Cubone in."

"I actually asked her that last night. She said she didn't want to take Cubone way from his home." Akane explained, as the Cubone tried to balance his bone weapon on top of his head.

"I see."

Mr. Fuji folded up the newspaper. "By the way, Red, you said you were focused on defeating Gyms, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then I have something for you." Mr. Fuji stood up from the table and approached a nearby shelf, taking out a little box and handing it to Red. "If you go south from her, a path will take you to Fuchsia City, which possesses a Gym. However, you will need that instrument to get pst a certain obstacle."

"Hm?" Curious, Red opened the box, revealing a flute with a Poké Ball shape at the very end. "A… Poké Flute?"

"Before the creation of Awakenings, if a Trainer wanted to wake up a Pokémon, they would have to use a Poké Flute."

"Poké Flute…? Wait, why do I need this? If a Pokémon is sleeping in the middle of the road, can't I just walk around it?"

Mr. Fuji chuckled at the remark. "It's a little harder to do than to say."

* * *

Red's eyes widened in what could only be described as a mixture of disbelief and amazement. The first more than the latter.

On a wooden bridge lay a Pokémon of great size and weight, and it didn't seem like he would wake up any time soon.

Red, still staring at the obstacle, pulled out his Pokédex.

'Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play.'

"People use this Pokémon to play around?!" Red's surprise went off the scale. "Alright… Guys, come out." Opening the three Poké Balls at his disposal, Ivysaur, Beedrill and Pikachu came out. Facing their Trainer, they wondered what was wrong.

"Ivy?"

"There."

The three Pokémon turned and froze just like Red. "Pika…"

"Bzzz…"

"Look, we're going to fight him off. He might be big, but he's not a challenge for us!" The three Pokémon simply narrowed their eyes at their Trainer. "Don't give me that look!" Determined to keep on moving forward, Red took out the Poké Flute and started playing it. Apparently the record lessons when he was younger did help him out.

Shortly after, the bridge they stood on began to shake.

"Ivysaur!"

Staying on guard, the three Pokémon readied for battle as the large Pokémon slowly stood up. It didn't seem all that pleased.

"…Should we do something?" Red asked, somewhat confused.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax walked forward, placing his eyes on the three Pokémon and jumping forward, in an attempt to slam them with his body."

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped forward, covering himself in golden electric energy after landing and dashing forward, tackling Snorlax's belly. The power seemed tied, and it ended with Pikachu being bounced into the air, due to the elasticity of the body. "Pikaaaaaa!" Luckily, Beedrill swooped in and caught Pikachu. "Pika? Pika-Pi!"

"Bzzz."

"Ivysaur, Leech Seed!"

"Saur!" A small seed was fired from atop Ivysaur's flower bud, which hit Snorlax and sprouted multiple vines, tying him up and shocking him every now and then.

"Snor…!" Snorlax didn't like having his movement restrained, apparently.

"Beedrill, Twineedle! Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Bzz!"

"Pika!"

The two fell down towards Snorlax, Beedrill using his glowing spears and Pikachu a tail turned into metal to attack, both hitting the Pokémon straight on.

"Snor…LAX!" Steam rose from his body and his strength broke through the vines, freeing him from the vines.

"He knows Strength?!"

"Snorlax!" Snorlax's fist began to glow brightly and he rammed it against the three Pokémon simultaneously, causing massive damage.

"Crap… Wait… I have a plan! Keep you distance! Solar Beam! Pin Missile! Thunderbolt!"

"Ivy…" Ivysaur started charging the beam through solar energy as Beedrill fired multiple energy arrows from his spears and Pikachu released a thunderbolt from his body, both attacks hitting the wild Pokémon.

"Snor…"

"Saur!" Ivysaur fired the beam, hitting Snorlax straight on and causing quite some damage.

"Now!" Red hurled a Poké Ball at the wild Pokémon.

* * *

"Here are your Pokémon, sir. We hope to see you again."

" _Does every nurse say that?!"_

Red took the four Poké Balls and placed them on his belt before leaving the Poké Center.

"…I didn't plan to catch it, but… if he fainted, how would I pass through?" Red laughed the situation off, thinking that at the end of the day, he actually added a powerful ally to his team.

Suddenly, his eyes were covered up, much to his surprised. A chill ran up his spine and he felt as if he shouldn't move.

"Guess who."

"Uh?"

"Guess who…"

The high voice, while a little different from the one in his memory, he recognized it almost immediately. "…Yellow?"

"Right you are."

The hands were removed and Red turned around, finding an old friend behind him. A girl, slightly younger than him, two years to be exact, with bright blonde hair with a straw hat placed on top of it, bright yellow eyes, wearing mainly black a yellowish-orange clothes.

As she smirked at the boy with closed eyes, Red hugged her almost immediately, rather tightly, surprising her. The girl blushed strongly from this, just like Red when he realized what he was doing.

"O-Oh! Sorry…" Red apologized, blushing and scratching the back of his head when he let go of the girl.

"Don't worry."

"I was just… amazed. I mean… I didn't know if you even were in Kanto, let alone here."

"I guess that one is my fault." Yellow laughed awkwardly, making Red remember the dream he had the previous night. Or rather, a memory.

"I… I thought you didn't want to ever see me again."

Yellow remembered what she told Red four years ago. "…I was a kid. You were my best friend. As soon as I moved, I missed you…"

"…I missed you a lot too." Red admitted, chuckling, making the girl blush nervously. "Things got boring after you left."

"I see…"

Red and Yellow met for the first time when they were 8 and 6 years old respectively, Yellow having moved in for some months. While they laughed and played around, friendship was inevitable. But on the last day Yellow stayed over, due to some unfortunate events, Red broke the promise of playing with her that day.

But apparently that wound was easily healed by the moment they shared in the present.

"By the way… I'm sorry!"

"Uh? If it's about what happened, I already-"

"Actually…" Red looked nervous. "Remember how I told you my first Pokémon would be a Pikachu?"

"Yeah…"

"Actually… I couldn't have one as my first… But I still caught one!"

"You did? That's great!" Yellow took out a Poké Ball and opened it, letting out a Pikachu that landed on her shoulder. The Pikachu had a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, indicating that it was a female. "I caught one too."

Red's eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa."

"Pika!"

"How many more Pokémon do you have, Red?"

"Not counting Pikachu, three." Red took out the four Poké Balls and threw them up, letting out his team.

"Ivysaur!"

"Pika!"

"Bzzz!"

"Snorlax."

"Wow…" Yellow and her Pikachu were amazed by seeing Snorlax. "He's big."

"Snorlax…" Snorlax picked Yellow's hat.

"Snorlax, that's not… food…" Red noticed that Yellow's hair was much longer then it seemed in reality. Her hat hid within it a very long and thin ponytail, Red's blush returned, and so did Yellow's.

"…Pika?"

"Ivy?"

Both Pikachus and Ivysaur noticed how frozen their Trainers were. Beedrill in the meantime tried to save the hat from being eaten by Snorlax.

" _He's staring at my hair! He's staring at my hair! He's staring at my hair!"_

" _Her hair… is so… beautiful…"_

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Snorlax - It wakes up only to eat and seldom for exercises. It is not a picky eater, as its strong stomach allows it to eat even moldy food without feeling any ill effects. When hungry, it is not satisfied until it consumes 900 pounds of food. Snorlax is docile enough to let children and small Pokémon bounce on its large stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 15 – The Poisonous Ninja Master:

After retrieving Yellow's hat from Snorlax, the blushing stopped for both Trainers.

"...H-Here are more of my friends." Yellow threw her Poké Balls up and summoned three more Pokémon.

"Rattata!"

"Venonat!"

"Dratini!"

"Wow... How did you get these?"

"My parents offered me Pikachu and Rattata when I turned 9 and Dratini when I was 10. In fact, Venonat was given to me by my friend Janine."

"Janine?"

"She's the daughter of the Gym Leader of this city."

"Really? Could you show me to the Gym?"

"Of course."

"And could you ask your Dratini to stop strangling me...?"

"Dratini! Bad boy!" Yellow squealed, embarrassed by having her Pokémon strangling her friend. She quickly withdrew all of her Pokémon except for her Pikachu. "S-Sorry…"

"No worries." Red answered, withdrawing his Pokémon as he massaged his neck.

* * *

"Excuse me? Janine?"

"Oh, Yellow!"

"EEK!" Red and Yellow jumped back when a little ninja popped out from the ceiling. A girl slightly taller than Yellow jumped down and landed safely on her feet, revealing her ninja-like outfit in its entirety. Her hair and eyes were purple, the prior being tied up by a hairband.

"Why does she do that every time I come…?"

"Every time?!"

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Red. He's here to challenge your father."

"Did someone call for me?"

"EEK!" Red and Yellow jumped once more, but they were much more scared this time, since the person coming out from the ceiling was a man with scary black eyes and teal spiky hair. His clothes were similar to that of Janine's though.

"Mister Koga, you've scared me agin…"

"Why is everyone falling from the ceiling?!"

"Dad, this boy wants to challenge you for the badge."

"Fwahahaha! This mere child like you dares to challenge me? The very idea makes me shiver with mirth!"

"Oh, you're going to swallow those words. I already possess four badges."

"Is that so? Very well, I shall show you true terror as a ninja master! Poison brings steady doom. Sleep renders foes helpless. Despair to the creeping horror of Poison-type Pokémon!"

* * *

Yellow and Janine sat side by side as they observed the challenge to take a start.

The Fuchsia Gym battlefield was traditional, based around mats of a fighting dojo, more specifically one focused on Oriental Martial Arts, more specifically Ninjitsu. The battlefield specifically was made of a more resistant kind of material, most likely to withstand the attacks of Pokémon used in battles.

"Since you possess four badges, this shall be a 3-against-3 Pokémon battle. As you should know by now, you're allowed to swap Pokémon in the midst of battle. Muk, make me proud!"

Koga's Poké Ball opened after being hurled, letting out the large Pokémon. Red was curious about Muk, and checked the Pokédex for information.

'Muk, the Sludge Pokémon, and the evolved form of Grimer. It prefers warm and humid habitats. In the summertime, the toxic substances in its body intensify, making Muk reek like putrid kitchen garbage.'

"That explains the smell…" Red admitted, noticing how Yellow and Janine covered their noses.

"Since Beedrill had most of the action last time… Ivysaur, let's do this!"

"Ivy!"

"A Grass-type Pokémon? Granted, he does possess Poison-type as well, but an odd choice nonetheless." Koga drew out the official coin to give a start to the battle. Flipping it, the coin hit the floor giving a start to the battle.

"Ivysaur, use Weather Ball!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur formed a white ball of energy above his flower bud and hurled it at Muk.

"Take the hit."

"Muk!" Muk spread his body and took the hit from the attack, doing little effect.

"Now, use Gunk Shot!"

Muk opened his mouth and a concentrated and solid orb of sludge formed inside it. "Muk!" he fired it at Ivysaur.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur tried to jump over it, but the attack was too fast. "Saur…!" Pushed back, Ivysaur quickly recovered.

"Are you okay?"

"Saur!"

"Focus on the battle!" Koga advised. "Muk, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Muk!" Muk fired a glob of brown sludge at the opponent, quite fast for what one would expect.

"Ivysaur, use Take Down through it!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur charged, jumping through the sludge, taking the hit, but tackling Muk nonetheless.

"Impressive. But not enough! Muk, use Infestation!"

"Muuuk!" Muk released a stream of black swarm-like energy, which surrounded and attacked Ivysaur.

"Ivyyy!"

"Oh no…"

"Your dad is really strict, isn't he, Janine?"

"Only to the younger ones."

"Last ditch effort then! Solar Beam!"

"Saur…!" Ivysaur began to gather light within his flower bud and aimed it at Muk.

"Minimize."

"What?!"

Muk's body began to glow and it suddenly shrunk, disappearing from the Solar Beam's aim.

"Saur?!" Ivysaur fired the beam before being attacked by the swarm again missing Muk due to his change in size-

"Now, use Incinerate."

"Muk!" After returning to his normal size, Muk released a thin stream of fire from his mouth, which hit Ivysaur and also set off the bugs that swarmed him, dealing much more damage.

"SAUR!" Aftter yelling in pain, Ivysaur fainted, astonishing Red.

"Return. Rest for now…" He glared at Koga, who grinned.

"I am much stronger than one would expect."

"That's right!" Janine stood up from her seat. "Dad's almost as strong as a Member of the Elite 4!"

"What?!" Red took a step back. "Almost as strong… as someone from the Elite 4?"

"Intimidated?"

"…" He stepped forward, smirking at the older man. "Not one bit. Pikachu, let's do this!"

"Pika!"

"A Pikachu? I see…"

"Muk, use Mud Bomb!"

"Muk!" Muk held his breath for a second before spitting out a massive ball of mud at Pikachu.

"Dodge!" Pikachu, much faster than Ivysaur, dashed, avoiding the ball of mud and approaching Muk. "Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's tail, after being turned into metal was swung at Muk, hitting him straight on.

"Mud-Slap!"

Muk's mouth expelled a spray of mud, hitting Pikachu and causing quite some damage.

"Pikaaa!"

"Don't give up now! Volt Tackle!"

"Body Slam!"

"Pi!" Pikachu landed on his feet and started charging, becoming coated in golden electricity. "Pika, pika, pika, pika!"

Muk lunged himself forward, slamming his body against Pikachu, causing a light explosion upon impact, which pushed them both back.

"Pika!"

"Muk!"

Both were damaged, but Muk was clearly more tired.

"Iron Tail and Double Team! _Shadow Clone Barrage_!"

Pikachu's body flashed white, making multiple copies of himself appear and all of their tails turned into steel. They all dashed forward, disappearing upon making contact with Muk.

"Muk…?" After the last Pikachu disappeared, Muk looked up and found Pikachu falling towards him, swinging his tail and ramming it into his body, dealing quite some damage.

"Pikachu is tired, but my Muk is about to fall… Memento!"

"Muk!" Muk's body became surrounded by a black crimson aura, which jumped out of him, making him faint and surrounded Pikachu.

"What the…?"

"This attack knocks out my Pokémon, but in return, your Pokémon's attack and special attack is lowered." Koga explained, as he withdrew Muk. "Weezing, defeat him!"

"Weez…!"

'Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokémon, and the evolved form of Koffing. By diluting its toxic gases with a special process, the highest grade of perfume can be extracted. To Weezing, gases emanating from garbage are the ultimate feast.'

"Alright… Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Gyro Ball."

Weezing began to spin, creating a silver ring of energy around him and he slammed into a Volt Tackling Pikachu, overwhelming him and knocking Pikachu out.

"Pikachu, return!" Red withdrew his fainted Pokémon and glared at Koga. "Grrr… Snorlax, let's do this!"

"Snorlax." Despite being his newest Pokémon, Red knew that it could possibly be his strongest Pokémon. At the very least, stronger than Beedrill, the Pokémon he had used in every single Gym Battle so far.

"Weezing, Gyro Ball again!"

Weezing repeated the attack, but upon colliding with Snorlax, Weezing bounced back, having done no damage whatsoever. Red was wide eyed at the event, but it recovered some of his confidence nonetheless.

"Hehe. Snorlax, Mega Punch!" Snorlax clenched his fist, which began to glow white, and he punched Weezing with a powerful blow, knocking him back.

"What?!"

"Now, Heavy Slam!"

Snorlax's body became surrounded by a silver aura and he charged forward, slamming his massive body against Weezing, knocking him out immediately.

"Tremendous power… Weezing return. Golbat, assist me!"

"Golbat!" Koga's final Pokémon entered the battlefield. "Air Cutter!"

Golbat's wings began to glow light blue and he flapped them rapidly, firing multiple razor sharp air cutting waves, which hit Snorlax straight on, causing some damage.

"Oh no you don't! This is for Ivysaur and Pikachu! Icy Punch and Thunder Punch at the same time! _Destruction Gatling: Model Frostfire_!"

Snorlax's right fist became surrounded in blue snowy energy, while the left in red fire. Bumping his fist together, they both became surrounded in blue flames with red highlights. Snorlax jumped in and delivered a barrage of punches, each one so cold it burned.

Golbat fell down and Koga withdrew him.

"Way to go, Red!" Yellow congratulated, making him chuckle awkwardly.

"Humph! You have proven your worth! Here! Take the Soul Badge!"

Koga handed the badge in the shape of a fuchsia heart to Red, which he accepted gladly.

* * *

"Jiiiii…"

Yellow's eyes threw daggers at Blue when she approached Red and started acting so friendly.

"Green got the Soul Badge as well. You're still behind us."

"Damn it… Oh yeah, Blue, this is Yellow, an old friend of mine. Yellow, this is Blue, a new friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too…" Yellow quickly put away her possible jealousy in order to make a new friend.

"By the way, Red, Green and I managed to get into Saffron City. And we found out something rather curious…"

"What do you mean?"

"Team Rocket is in there."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"And more importantly… We're having a makeover!"

"…Wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Muk - It is a living biohazard, leaking toxins that instantly kill all plant life it touches. Even it being in close proximity to plants will cause them to wilt and die. Extreme caution is advised in avoiding any contact with this Pokémon, as an accidental brush up can lead to severe sickness. The effects of this Pokémon can leave the landscape barren for three years. In dirty residential areas where people throw trash into the streets, it is almost certain to appear. It will readily consume nearly any waste or refuse generated by people and Pokémon alike.

Weezing - Each of Weezing's heads contains a different toxin. It mixes its gases by inflating one head and deflating the other. When its gases mix, Weezing becomes more toxic and putrid. Weezing can hover in midair, presumably due to gases lighter than air, as is the case for Koffing. Despite their stench and poison, Weezing's gases can be used to make top-grade perfume by diluting them to the highest level. Weezing lives in urban areas. It seeks a dirty, unkempt house and nests there. At night, when the people in the house are asleep, it will go through the trash. Weezing feeds on the dust, microorganisms, and especially gases emitted by garbage and toxic waste. Weezing's body expands and it starts smelling worse upon inhaling poisonous gases.

Golbat - It feeds on the blood of both Pokémon and humans, and is capable of drinking over ten ounces of blood in one sitting. Golbat drinks so much blood, that its blood type will change to that of its victim following a feed. It is also gluttonous, occasionally gorging itself to the extent that it becomes too heavy to fly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 16 – Fighting Dojo:

"So Blue made you change clothes too?"

"Kinda…"

"How?"

"She threatened me." Green explained, as he put on a new pair of pants.

Red finished first, thanks to a short head star. Opening the curtain, Red revealed his new look. He maintained the same overall feel, but his clothes seemed much more mature. His new trousers were of a lighter tone of blue, and while he kept the black undershirt, he traded his jacket for a sleeveless red and white one, in addition to fingerless gloves and a new cap.

" _S-So cool!"_ Yellow thought, blushing upon seeing Red.

"How do I look?" Red asked, as he approached.

"You look nice." Yellow answered, trying to hide her blush through a smile and a tilt to the ide, which made Red laugh awkwardly.

"Thanks."

"Hmph." Green came out of the room shortly after, revealing his new outfit himself. His black pants had been replaced by purple trousers, and his purple sweater, ironically, was traded for a black polo-like t-shirt, with a large collar. Ha also added to the outfit a pendant he found interesting and a small pouch attached to his belt, where he could store more than jut his Poké Balls.

"Wow! He looks nice too!" Yellow noted, amazed.

However, something struck Red as odd. "Did he just swap the colors of his old clothes…?"

"Hm?" Green noticed the blonde girl present in the room. "Who is she?"

"Green, this is Yellow, and old friend of mine. Yellow, this is Green my rival."

"Rival?! No wonder his eyes are so scary!" The honesty in Yellow's voice made Green step back in shock, while Red contained his laughter the best he could.

"Scary…?"

"Hey guys! How do I look?"

The three Trainers looked at the girl who called for attention and they all opened their mouth in surprise by the drastic change in Blue's outfit. Her black dress was replaced by a blue top with some black details and a red skirt. Her shoes were replaced by white and red sneakers, and she added blue large socks to her image, along with a white hat that resembled a Poké Ball through some red details.

"So you ditched the mysterious look?"

"Pretty much."

"Umm… Blue, I've been meaning to ask: who's going to pay for the clothes?"

Blue blinked twice at Green's question. "You two of course."

Red and Green both leaned back in confusion, looked at one another, and fell to the floor, much to Yellow and Blue's surprise.

"YOU'VE BEEN TAKING MONEY FROM ME EVERYDAY, I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE LEFT!"

"I SPENT MINE ON THINGS LIKE FOOD!"

"There's no need to yell." Blue laughed awkwardly.

"YES THERE IS!"

"We could always steal them."

Yellow looked at the three and as they argued, she moved towards the counter of the shop. "Excuse me, how much is it for those clothes?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's 8670 Pokkéns."

"Alright…" Yellow took a wallet out of her pocket and gave the man a card in order to pay.

"Uh?" Blue looked at what was happening. Green's eyes followed hers. "She's paying? How much money does she have?"

Red then recalled something that he had forgotten about, but remembered upon seeing the payment happen.

"Yellow's rich."

"Uh?" Blue turned to Red, just as Green. "What do you mean?"

Red blinked twice. "Her parents own the Safari Zone."

"WHAT?!" Blue yelped, glancing back at Yellow, who took the card back.

She spoke in the distance with an innocent grin. "Alright, everything's fine! There's no need to fight anymore!"

A cloud of dust emerged from where Blue stood, and in the next second, she stood in front of Yellow, eyes glowing brightly and grasping her hands tightly.

"We will be the best friends ever!"

"O-Okay…?"

* * *

"So Team Rocket is in this city?"

Red and the others found themselves in Saffron City, a city previously inaccessible due to certain reasons. It was situated in the center of Kanto, surrounded by Cerulean City from the north, Vermillion City by the south, Celadon City from the east, and Lavender Town from the west. They were quick to get to Saffron by using the path Red used from Lavender to Fuchsia, in reverse, and then using one of the possible gates.

"Let's check out the Fighting Dojo before rushing at anything." Green requested, having taken notice of its presence.

"Why?" Red wondered, making the question everyone else had in mind.

"You fought Koga, didn't you? Even if you had an advantage, you felt as if he was constantly dominating the battle, didn't you?"

"In a way..."

"I only had advantage thanks to my new Pokémon. I would've probably lost otherwise. And while you and I have been challenging the Gyms, Blue and Yellow have not. We all need to get stronger."

Green's explanation made sense for everyone. Even Yellow knew that despite having talent it probably wasn't enough to help in the battle against Team Rocket.

"Let's go."

"Alright."

* * *

"Wow. A tournament is being held today." Blue noticed, seeing the amount of Trainers inside. There were five Trainers in total, though some other people inside were there to see the matches.

"Let's register then." Red suggested. It was easy enough to do so, since all they had to do was write down their names and register their Pokémon, the limit number being six, since each round would use up to three Pokémon per person, but they were allowed to change.

The tournament was supposed to not last. The first rounds would be single battles, the semi finals would be between two, and only the finals would it be three-on-three.

All the other Trainers registered in the tournament were fighting type specialists, for better or worse.

The first round was between Red's Beedrill against a Mankey. Due to the experience inherited through all his previous Gym Battles, Beedrill came on top rather easily.

The second round was between Green's new Pokémon, an Execcute, against a Machop. The use of a Psychic-type granted him victory, which most likely happened with Koga as well.

In the third round, a Machoke was stacked against Blue's Butterfree, ending up losing due to a combination of putting the opponent to sleep and Psychic-type attacks she had access to.

As for the forth, Yellow's Venonat went up against a Primeape. While intimidating, Yellow's Pokémon had a type advantage and useful moves for the battle.

It was no surprise that they all managed to reach the semifinals, Red being about to face Green.

"Let's make a few changes! Instead of a two round single battle, the contesters will be participating in a Double Battle!"

"This is new…" Red admitted, but Green didn't object. He dropped two Poké Balls, letting out his two choices for the battle.

"Charmeleon!"

"Nidorino!"

"Damn it… Ivysaur and Beedrill are out of question… Pikachu, Snorlax, let's do this!"

"Pika!"

"Snor."

The two Pokémon landed on the stadium. Pikachu wasn't news to Green, but the Snorlax intimidated him.

"Begin!"

"Use Electro Ball!"

"Pika!" A ball of electricity formed at the end of of his tail and he swung it at Charmeleon and Nidorino, but they were fast to disperse and charg with attacks.

"Metal Claw and Double Kick, btoh on Pikachu."

As they charged, Charmeleon raised an arm, whose claws turned into metal, as the back feet of Nidorino glowed brightly.

"Snorlax, stop them with Thunder Punch!"

"Lax!" Snorlax's right fist clenched and became surrounded in yellow electricity. He pulled it back and rammed it towards Charmeleoon and Nidorino, but Charmeleon dodged by side-stepping and Nidorino jumped over Snorlax, kicking the back of his head and falling towards Pikachu. "Snor?!"

"Pika!?" Surprised, Pikachu flinched. Charmeleon performed an uppercut with the claws, pushing Pikachu up into the air, and as Nidorino fell, he kicked the second time against Pikachu's body, shoving him down against the floor. "Chuu!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Get out of the way."

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu's body surged with electricity towards Charmeleon and Nidorino, but they both dodged it, the target becoming Snorlax instead.

"Snor!"

"P-Pika…"

"Uh-oh…" Red understood he had been outmaneuvered by Green. And if there was one thing he knew about Green since they were kids, was that if Green dominated the strategy for the game, he had pretty much already won.

"Nidorino, use Double Kick on Snorlax. Charmeleon, Dragon Rage on Pikachu."

"Nido!"

"Char!"

As Nidorino charged in the opposite direction, Charmeleon opened his mouth and fired a dark-blue and black dragon-shaped flame, which quickly swooped in and hit Pikachu, knocking him out immediately.

"A dragon-type attack?!"

Nidorino kicked Snorlax with both feet, catching him by surprise and knocking him down again. Green didn't give Red a second to spare.

"Dragon Rage! Ice Beam!" As Charmeleon repeated the same attack, Nidorino release a light blue lightning bolt from his mouth. Both attacks hit Snorlax, making him faint due to the sheer power of the attacks.

"Red's Pokémon are unable to proceed. The winner is Green!"

The small crowd cheered as the winners withdrew their Pokémon. Red chuckled awkwardly, while Green maintained a stoic face.

The following round was quick to start.

"Nidorina! Wartortle! Follow suit!" Following Green's pattern, Blue sent in two Pokémon in order to face Yellow.

"Alright… Rattata! Dratini! I'm counting on you!" Yellow sent in small Pokémon, but they were ready for whatever could happen.

"Begin!"

"Dratini, use Outrage!"

"Outrage?!" Blue was taken aback by the name of the powerful move being spoken, by Yellow of all people.

"DRATINI!"

* * *

Yellow surprised everyone, not only by defeating Blue, but also by giving Green a hard time in a triple battle. Despite using a mixed team of Charmeleon (which had access to the powerful move Dragon Rage), Pidgeotto (with an aerial advantage for movement) and Execcute (covering for Charmeleon's weakness and allow a use of psychic attacks), Yellow's team of Pikachu, Venonat and Rattata managed to defeat all of Green's without one of them fainting.

"I can't believe this… She's a ten year old girl and yet…!"

"Great job, girls!"

"Ratta!" Rattata seemed rather angry, confusing Yellow, until she remembered a little detail.

"And boy."

"Ratta!"

"The victory goes to Yellow! As winner of the tournament, she gets to face the sensei of the dojo, the one and only Kiyo!"

As Green left the stadium, joining with Red and Blue, a tall man in a karate uniform, wearing a black belt, approached.

"You seem to be stronger than you look."

"I guess." Yellow laughed awkwardly. She had never been fond of battling in a competitive manner, playing a bit with Janine here and there as most of her training. But she could not deny that she had some natural talent.

"But prepare yourself. Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, go!"

Kiyo sent in two fighting Pokémon, signalling that it was a double battle. Yellow glanced at her Pokémon and knew which ones to pick. "Rattata, return. Pikachu, Venonat, I'm counting on you two."

"Pika!"

"Veno!"

"Hitmonchan, use Ice Punch! Hitmonlee, Blazing Kick!"

The two Pokémon charged in, charging their attacks, but Yellow saw an opening.

"Venonat, use Psychic to stop them!"

"Veno!" Her eyes began to glow bright blue and both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan were controlled through psychic powers, making them hover against their will.

"Hitmon?!"

"Now, Pikachu, use Fly!"

Everybody in the crowd gasped, including Red, Blue and Green.

Yellow's Pikachu leapt forward and became surrounded by a light purplish aura, which that allowed her to fly around the area and strike the two Pokémon over and over again, but she noticed how Kiyo had pretty much stopped responding.

After Kiyo forfeited the match, he shook hands with Yellow, granting her victory. She was confused as to why, but beyond admitting that she was a skilled trainer, Kiyo realized that it didn't matter what he did, he would lose because of the strategy Yellow used right off the bat. Everybody cheered, both for Yellow's victory and the sight of an actual Flying Pikachu. Red, Green and Blue cheered as well, though Green noticed something.

" _If this place were less crowded, with some chairs and some snacks, this could be a cool hangout place."_

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Primeape - Primeape is easily angered; even the slightest glance of eye contact will make it furious. When Primeape is furious, its blood circulation is boosted. This makes its muscles stronger, but at the cost of some of its intelligence. It will chase anyone who upsets it and will not stop until it has caught its quarry. Even if it is awoken from sleep, it will groggily chase whatever woke it.


	17. Chapter 17

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 17 – Rocketing Up:

After Yellow received a prize, consisting of a set of evolutionary stones, the group directed themselves to Silph Co., the place where Team Rocket was said to have taken over.

Blue formulated a plan for the occasion, which involved sparing some of the Pokémon of the team. Green's Pidgeotto and her Butterfree would make aerial surveillance around the building. Green's Execcute would scatter and scout the building, helping out the Trainers when inside if the occasion asked for such to happen. Of course, Red's Snorlax was used to block the entrance of the building, using the move Rest to be use of such, in order to make sure no more grunts or team rocket members were to enter.

However, no matter how brilliant her plan was, the infiltration didn't go as expected.

"Okay, how did this happen?!" Red's question went unanswered, much to his dismay. The four Trainers used the air conducts in order to enter the building without getting caught, but despite entering one at a time, the situation ending up becoming much too tight: Yellow lay on her back on the conduct, Red being on top of her, his hands and knees supporting him and making sure he didn't crush Yellow, Blue pressed against Red's back clumsily, while Green sat against the right wall of the conduct, with a leg bent and the other place in between Red and Yellow, across their abdomens, placing his hands behind his head.

"I think I can move a little…" Yellow pointed out, attempting to slither her body. Red made his best to sustain his and Blue's weight.

"Blue, get off of me!"

"I can't! I'll smash Green otherwise!"

"And we'll crush Yellow if you don't!" Red lifted his back, making Blue topple over to the side and press her against Green.

"Oof!"

"I made it!" Yellow managed to drag herself from underneath Red, smiling for her accomplishment. However, due to being on her back, she did not noticed the air conduct entrance that would lead to the room right beneath them. Her weight, while small, was enough to make the door open and gravity pulled her down into it. "Ahhh!"

"Yellow!" Red tried to catcher her, but she had already fallen.

"I'm okay!" Yellow informed, apparently having fallen only a short distance, barely hurting her. "You guys keep on going. I'll explore this area."

"Alright. But be careful."

"I will, Red!" Yellow assured, as she left the empty room. While somewhat worried, Red and the other two continued moving forward.

* * *

"Alright, I get off here. You two keep going."

"If anything happens, call one of Green's Execcute and ask for our help. The closest one will warn us." Blue explained, receiving a simple nod from Red, dropping onto the room beneath him, he started running towards the hallways filled with Grunts.

"What? How did a kid get in here?!"

"Let's do this, guys!" Red sent in his Ivysaur, Beedrill, and Pikachu in order to take care of his opponents as soon as they'd make a move.

In the meantime, in a different room, Blue and Green got down from the conduct and entered a room, cleaning off the dust from their clothes and letting out their Wartortle, Nidorina, Charmeleon and Nidorino.

"I'll go for the left. You go to the right." Blue stretched her arms, preparing herself for the upcoming ordeal. Green had a somewhat serious look wondering how could Blue be so relaxed.

"…We're a bunch of kids trying to overthrow an evil organization. Am I the only one who sees the flaw of this plan?"

"Relax. What's the worst that could happen to us?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Blue turned to Green and noticed his concerned look, astonishing her. After all, she had been accompanying Green throughout most of his journey and she never saw him do such a face. Her blush was hidden within the shadows, but not the small smirk.

"Close your eyes."

"Hm? For what?"

"Just do it."

Sighing, Green gave up, knowing that arguing would be useless. His eyes closed, and her smirk widened. Placing her arms behind her back, the right holding the left, she slowly approached him.

Noticing her light breathe against his face, his eyes opened slightly, but widened almost immediately as soon as he saw Blue's lips approaching. Unable to move due to the shock, Blue's lips touched Green's, moving so they would be locked together, but it lasted no more than 4 seconds. While Green was still immobile, Blue stepped back, still blushing and smirking, closing her eyes and tilting her head cutely, before turning around and make a dash to the hallway, her Pokémon following. Green quickly snapped out of it, blushing strongly, and he made a dash as well, turning to the left corridor and yelling.

"What was that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I'll be looking forward to meet up with you again! Now go kick their asses!"

As Blue disappeared out of sight, Green's lips curved up. "…You're way too persuasive."

* * *

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang! Venonat, Zen Headbutt!"

Yellow's Pokémon attacked, her Rattata's teeth glowing gold and biting down on a Krabby, while Venonat, surrounded by a bluish-purple glow, head butted a Weepinbell.

Because of the powerful moves, the Grunts withdrew their Pokémon and ran away. She was about to proceed, but crossed with a door, which was being banged from the inside of the room it lead into.

"Uh?"

"Help us! We're Silph Co. employees!"

"Oh no… Alright, please stand back! Rattata, use Iron Tail on the lock."

Rattata's tail turned into iron and he jumped up, twisting his body and hitting the lock, smashing it and opening the door. The scientists were surprised to see a ten year old girl on the other side of the door, but they were finally free and they started moving, leaving the room.

However, the last asked for Yellow's attention.

"Excuse me!"

"Eh?"

"Please, accept this." He showed her a Poké Ball, which encarcerated a Pokémon within it. "A proof of our appreciation for what you've done. I won't accept a 'no' as answer. It's very useful for traveling around the sea. Please take it."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes. It hasn't bonded with me at all, so I guess passing it on to a different Trainer would be the best thing to do."

"T-Thanks…" Yellow shyly accepted the offer, taking the Poké Ball into her hands. "What Pokémon is this?"

"It's called a Lapras. I must go. Once again, thank you."

"I was only doing what's right."

* * *

The floors, invaded by Trainers named after colors, were being cleared little by little.

"Nido…!" Nidorino was pushed back next to Green, due to suffering a strong attack from an opposing Drowzee.

"Crap… Charmeleon, Fire Fang!"

"Char!" Charmeleon, despite being tired himself, dashed with a flame appearing inside his mouth, his teeth glowing brightly within the flames.

"Psychic!"

"Drow." After Charmeleon jumping up and diving into his opponent, Drowzee's eyes glowed bright blue and an aura surrounded Charmeleon, slamming him down and then pushing him back as well, leaving him far too tired to continue right away.

"Chaaarr…"

"Crap…"

"So? Regretting the fact that you tried to mess with us?"

"Me? Not one bit." Green showed his grin to his opponent, surprising both Nidorino and Charmeleon. "I don't really get why, but I really want to take you guys out." Looking towards the nearby glass window, his eyes spotted a certain partner of his. "Pidgeotto!"

"Pijooo!" Pidgeotto broke through the glass thanks to a Peck attack, and entered the battlefield.

"Oh yeah?! Drowzee, Thunder Punch!"

"Mirror Move!"

"Drow!" Drowzee's left fist became surrounded in yellow electricity and he dashed, aiming towards Pidgeotto. After evading the attack by flying up towards the ceiling, Pidgeotto looked down and a round mirror-like portal opened, which sent out a fist made out of electricity, which dove into Drowzee, making him step back and join his Trainer.

"Grrrr…!"

"Pijoooo!" Pidgeotto spread her wings and her body began to glow, changing shape as the process of evolution took over. Becoming much larger, much stronger, and much faster as a result. "Pijooooto!"

"Pidgeot…?"

'Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon, and the final evolutionary form of Pidgey. This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon.'

"I see…" Green saved his Pokédex and focused on the battle again. "Start this off with Twister!"

"Pijooo!"

* * *

"Rattata? Venonat?"

While battling a Paras, a Machop and a Gastly, Yellow was surprised when her Pokémon began to glow brightly, something she had never seen before.

"Raticate!"

"Veno-Venomoth."

"Wow… You both look so strong! Alright, Raticate, use Crusch, while you use Psybeam, Venomoth!"

Yellow's Raticate crunched down on Paras, while Venomoth fired a beam of multicolored energy from her eyes, hitting Machop and Gastly, defeating them rather easily.

After the Grunts retreated, Yellow withdrew her Pokémon, having gotten slightly tired from all the battling and running. After exploring a little further, she could hear multiple voices coming far from behind her.

"Are you sure the kids are around here?!"

"Positive!"

"Uh-oh…" Yellow panicked, but she found a nearby room. Quickly hiding inside, the Grunts did not notice her presence, which made her sigh in relief. However, she froze up upon hearing someone waking up.

"Hmmm…? What?"

"Oh no…"

A man wearing thin glasses, a lab coat, sporting yellow short hair with a strand of blue colored hair running back. His yellow eyes seemed tired, and they only opened up completely for the sake of analyzing the girl inside the room with him.

"Hm? Oh, you must be one of those kids that invaded this place. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-Why?"

"I don't particularly care for it." The man scratched the back of his head and stretched his body, having woken up from his nap. "I might be a Team Rocket scientist, but I don't really care for them."

"Then why are you working for them?"

"They have the equipment for the research I want to pursue. But, of course, instead of allowing me to follow my own area of studies, they are just focused on genetics. At first I thought it could be interesting and help in my thesis, but after the first few weeks, it got boring and useless."

"So… you're not going to tell on me?"

"In fact, I thank you. My work here is done. I'll return to Unova, I know a person that could give me a job in my area."

"I-I see…" Yellow was somewhat confused, but her bag lipped from her shoulder, falling to the floor, opening up and letting out multiple stones. A Fire Stone, a Thunder Stone, a Water Stone, and a round bright stone that captivated the man's eyes almost immediately. "Ah!" As Yellow saved the stones, he immediately jumped into action.

"Y-Young lady, could you please show me that round stone?"

"Uh? This one?" She handed the crystal-like orb with a pink and yellow symbol similar to a DNA helix to the scientist. His eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Where have you found this?"

"The other day, when I went to the beach… It just floated up to my feet."

"Hmm… Young lady, would you like to make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yes. You see, I am rather interested in this stone. So, if you offer it to me, I will not only help you in finding your friends within this building and point out the safest route, but I will also offer you a set of four identical Pokémon that have been offered to me to study, but, as I said before, since my research has grown dull, I no longer see a need for them to stay by my side."

"I-I guess so… It's a really pretty stone, but I guess it's a good price to pay for all you've just said." Yellow understood that the scientist was really fond of the stone, and it would break her heart to refuse his request.

"Perfect! I hope you like Eevees."

"Eevees?"

* * *

"Green! Red!" Blue spotted her friends, being followed by Pidgeot and Pikachu, while she herself was being followed only by Butterfree. "How did it go for you guys?"

"Ivysaur and Beedrill might be down, but it was a piece of cake."

"The same applies to me. Even my Execcute is out."

"It seems that the same happened to all of us."

There was only one place left for the three to explore: the room that would lead to where the President of Silph Co. was being held hostage.

"Pikachu, open the door."

"Pika!" Pikachu discharged some electricity on the electronic lock, which made it malfunction and open up the door. Inside, they spotted the President, but he wasn't alone. In fact, the person he was with was someone that they had encountered before.

"Giovanni!"

"So we meet again! If I didn't know any better, it would seem like you three have a fixation for my Team. Do you perhaps want to join?"

"Don't make me laugh." Green answered, rather angrily. "Mr. President, please, leave this place! We'll take care of Giovanni."

"Thank you, child!" The President was fast to leave the large room and try to find some place safe, while the three Trainers glared at Giovanni.

"It seems my plans have been foiled. No matter. Luckily, I have three Pokémon lent to me right here. And they know how to fight on their own." Opening a suitcase, Giovanni dropped three Poké Balls, letting out a Tauros, a Porygon, and a Kangaskhan, all of them with an intimidating look. As seen through the window, a helicopter approached the building. "Until we meet again! I'm sure it will happen!"

"He's getting away!"

"Let's focus on this first!" Green requested. "These Pokémon seem to want to hurt us a little bit more than they should."

* * *

"Wait for me!" Yellow ran as fast as she could towards the room Giovanni had just left, which she had seen thanks to the surveillance camera the scientist had used to find Red and the others.

Reaching the room, she found Red, Green and Blue facing a trio of powerful Pokémon without a single one at their disposal.

"Guys!"

They all turned. "Yellow?"

By her feet was a small Eevee, apparently affectionate to her. "Catch!" She hurled three Poké Balls, each Trainer catching one and taking it as their new possession.

Curious, they all opened the Poké Ball, letting out an Eevee each. Blue and Red's were female, just like Yellow's, while Green's was male.

"Eevees?"

"Oh my god, they're so adorable!"

"Yellow, where did you get these?"

"I'll explain later Red! Now, take this!" Yellow hurled the three evolutionary stones in her bag at them, and they each caught the one that caught their attention the most.

Red got his hands on a stone blue like the sea, Green on one that seemed to contain a thunder within it, and Blue on the one that possessed a glimmering flame inside it.

"Do you want to evolve, little fella?"

"Ebui!" Red's Eevee nodded. Green's and Blue's seemed to be ready to take action as well.

"Alright!"

The three Trainers exposed their new Pokémon to the stones and they each evolved, changing their body shape in different ways.

"Vaporeon!"

"Jolt!"

"Fla-reon."

"Wow…" They were all pretty amazed, but that had to wait. A Porygon seemed to be about to fire a powerful orb electricity at them.

"Flareon, take it out with Flame Charge!"

"Flaa!" Flareon's body became surrounded by a spiral of flames, which blended into an orb. She dashed forward and head butted the Zap Cannon back at Porygon, hitting it and paralyzing its body, which gave Flareon the perfect opportunity to tackle it and pushing it against the other side of the room.

"Tauros!" The Wild Bull Pokémon charged forward, leaving behind a trail of energy.

"Jolteon, Wild Charge!"

Jolteon's fur became surrounded in electricity and dashed forward, becoming surrounded in blue electrical energy and colliding with Tauros, causing an explosion that knocked the opponent out.

"Kan!" Kangaskhan pulled back her fists and aimed at all her opponents, ready to punch them repeatedly.

"Vaporeon, Water Pulse!"

"Eevee, help out and use Trump Card!"

Vaporeon opened her mouth and expelled a blue orb which exploded into a wave of water upon making contact with Kangaskhan, while Yellow's Eevee jumped and fired six red energy cards at Kangaskhan, knocking her out completely.

"Hmph! Not so strong after being abandoned by your Trainer, uh?" Blue commented, as they all withdrew their own Pokémon.

Everything was quickly sorted out after the events took place, since Team Rocket had abandoned Saffron City completely. Green and Blue separated ways with Red and Yellow, who stayed at the Poké Center during the night, while Green took on the Gym Leader of the City.

As he walked with Blue in the middle of the night through the path that would lead to an area where it would be easy to travel through to reach Cinnabar Island, their next stop, Green stared at his six badges.

"You're a pretty good Trainer."

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself." Green admitted. "But you're much more fearless than me, that's for sure."

"Maybe." Blue giggled at the compliment.

"…Hey, Blue."

"Hm?"

"What are we?"

"Hmm… friends, I guess?"

"Even after that?"

"Well, it would make us more than just friends if we kept doing that."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Then we're friends who kissed once."

"…"

"Teehee! You're cute when you're confused."

"Shut up…"

"Look, you don't have to decide now."

"Then when should I?"

"Hmm… Tell me your answer after you've become Champion. Okay?"

Green froze in place, somewhat surprised, but then smirked slightly. "Sure."

Blue smiled as well and her hands wrapped around his arm.

"W-What the-?!"

"This is fun, don't ruin the moment."

"…But only this once."

"Yay!"

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Vaporeon - It is said that rain will come within a few hours if Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate. Vaporeon is mostly found in urban settings and is rarely seen in the wild, but it can also be found near clean, fresh lakes. It has evolved to become better suited to an aquatic lifestyle. In addition to developing gills, it has a cell composition similar to water molecules. This structure allows Vaporeon to melt into water at will and keeps it camouflaged as it swims.

Jolteon - In addition to the ability to become sharp like needles, Jolteon's fur also amplifies the electrical charges produced by its cells. It can also store and generate negative ions in its fur, which create a sparking noise.

Flareon - It will fluff out its collar to cool down its high body temperature. This high temperature is caused by its internal flame sac. Flareon stores and heats inhaled air in this sac, and then exhales it as fire.


	18. Chapter 18

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 18 – The Mistress of Psychic Pokémon:

Five Poké Balls opened up, letting out Red's team of Pokémon.

'Ivy! Bzzz! Pika! Snorrr… Vaporeon!'

"Alright guys, let's prepare out strategy for tomorrow." Red indicated, receiving a cheer from his team. "Snorlax, you're pretty strong already, so I'm keeping you in the bench."

A thumb popped up. "Snorrr."

"And your type isn't the best against Psychic, so you're staying too, Ivysaur."

"Ivy."

"So, Pikachu, Beedrill and Vaporeon will be in." The three Pokémon agreed and nodded. "Beedrill, you'll be my ace, but as a Gym Leader, Sabrina might have a trick up her sleeve regarding Bug-types. Pikachu, you're fast, so I'll be counting on you."

"Pika!"

Red bent his knees and took a closer look of Vaporeon. "I know you can use Shadow Ball and Bite, which are strong against Psychic-types. So If anything happens, I'll be counting on you."

"Vapo…" she suddenly turned very shy, surprising the present members.

"Don't worry, this is your first Gym Battle. It's okay if you don't win."

"Vapo?"

"I wouldn't be mad even if it was your eighth!" Red laughed. "Ivysaur and Beedrill have been in the business the longest and I wouldn't be mad at them no matter what." Red assured, placing his arms around Beedrill and Ivysaur, all three smiling. Seeing her Trainer and team smile comforted her slowly, but resolute immediately.

"Vapo!"

"Alright!"

"You're pretty good with your Pokémon." They all turned to Yellow, who stood by the door.

"You think so?"

"Positive."

"Hmm…"

"Not many people have that, you know? At least the sensation you seem to give off to your Pokémon."

"Really?" Red looked around, seeing his Pokémon all smirking at him, in one way or another. Even Snorlax and Vaporeon, who knew him the least. In fact, all of his Pokémon didn't know him for long. He left Pallet Town less than three weeks prior, probably due to be racing Green for the tittle of Champion, but even then, his bonds were amazingly strong. He turned to Ivysaur, reminding him of when they first met. A Bulbasaur jumping onto him from inside the Poké Ball.

"Ivysaur!"

A grin curled up. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

'I had a vision of your arrival! I have had psychic powers since I was a child. It started when a spoon I carelessly tossed, bent. I dislike battling, but if you wish, I will show you my powers!'

The words of Sabrina, the fifteen year old girl with long teal hair and pink eyes, wearing what a true psychic mistress would wear, still surprised Red. After all, it's not every day one comes across a true user of psychic powers.

Yellow sat on the border lines, holding her Pikachu in her arms, ready to witness Red's sixth Gym Badge.

The Saffron Gym was simple, mainly white and purple and made out of tiles. The pattern was undoubtedly irregular. The walls also sported some other objects, mainly sets of spoons of different sizes. The battlefield itself was similar to Koga's, but instead of resembling a mat, it didn't show a theme in specific. One couldn't describe it any better other than by using the word 'simple'.

"As of now, how many badges do you possess?"

"Five."

"Very well. Then it will be a three-on-three battle. You are allowed to withdraw Pokémon. If we both withdraw due to some sort of circumstance, I'll send in my Pokémon first." A Poké Ball floated up from her belt and it opened, letting out a Hypno into the battlefield, swinging her pendulum from side to side.

'Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drowzee. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum in a Hypno's hand lull the foe into deep hypnosis. While searching for prey, it polishes the pendulum.'

"Beedrill, let's do this!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill flew in, ready to face an opponent that had just as much advantage as he had.

Sabrina flipped the official coin and the clinging sound of it gave a start to the battle.

"Beedrill, let's start this off with Pin Missile!"

"Bz!" Beedrill's spears glowed and fired multiple energy arrows.

"Protect."

Hypnos's eyes flashed green and a barrier formed around her body, protecting her from the attack.

"Now use Psycho Cut."

"Hypno." Hypno spun around her glowing pendulum, which fired multiple crescent-like blades of energy towards Beedrill.

"Get out of the way!"

"Bzz!" Beedrill's wings flapped as fast as they could. Beedrill dodged the waves, flying around the battlefield, but eventually got hit, making him fall down towards Hypno.

"Fire Punch."

"X-Scissor, quick!"

As Hypno pulled back a flaming fist, Beedrill turned to her during his fall and crossed his spears in front of his face, making them glow deep blue and emanate energy from them. They two collided, and after a short struggle, the two Pokémon gained distance between the two, Hypno jumping back and Beedrill hovering up.

"Disable."

Hypno's body became surrounded in a dark aura, which extended out and eventually surrounded Beedrill, disappearing and making his body flash back for half a second.

"He can't X-Scissora anymore… Use Twineedle!"

"Fire Punch, but evade rather than counter."

Beedrill's spears began to glow vermillion and he flew down, close to the ground, approaching Hypno at great speed. Hypno hopped, punching down Beedrill's body from above, pushing him down against the floor. Quickly recovering by using his spears, Beedrill stepped in, in an attaempt to use his spears, but each time he attempted to stab her, she would drive them away with a flaming fist. After some strikes, Hypno twisted her arm, making her pendulum string around it and she pulled him in, hopped over his head and struck his back again, sending him to the other side of the field.

"Pursuit!"

Beedrill's body became surrounded in a black aura and he quickly flew into Hypno, piercing her with a single spear.

"Hypnosis."

"Hyp!" Hypno grabbed the spear, pulling it away and in, making Beedrill's stay right front of hers. Hypno's eyes released a blue circle each, which made Beedrill fall asleep in the middle of the battlefield after jumping back.

"Dream Eater."

"Wake up, Beedrill!" Red pleaded as Hypno raised her pendulum, which began to glow brightly and Beedrill began to glow as well. Then, a stream of energy connected between the two, Hypno absorbing the dreams of Beddrill, hurting him bit by bit. "WAKE UP!"

Beedrill's eyes popped open, breaking the connection.

Sabrina knew that the end of the round was near.

"Light Screen."

"Finish her off with a Pin Missile after Focus Energy!"

Beedrill became surrounded in a white aura, which disappeared after Hypno finished setting up yellow transparent wall in front of her body.

Shortly after it was set up, Beedrill's spears glowed bright white and fired multiple energy arrows, all of which grew to double their size and hit Hypno, knocking her out.

"Return. Mr. Mime, come forth."

"Mime!" Another floating Poké Ball let out an opponent for Red to face.

'Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once the watchers are convinced, the unseeable thing exists as if it were real.'

"Beedrill, take a short rest." Red withdrew his Pokémon and swapped in for another. "Pikachu, let's do this!"

"Pika!"

"Thunderbolt!"

A surge of electricity exited Pikachu's body, but it was blocked by a yellow glass box around Mr. Mime.

"Light Screen stays for a long time after being activated, including when the user leaves the field."

"Fair enough. Iron Tail!"

"Pi-ka!" His tail turned into iron and he swung it at Mr. Mime.

"Barrier."

"Mime." Mr. Mime's hands glowed pale blue and she moved them around, as if a wall was placed right in front of her, and the tail hit the wall, bouncing him back.

"Double Team!"

"Mimic."

Pikachu's body flashed white and multiple copies of him appeared around the field. Mr. Mime's hands glowed, and a second after, multiple copies of herself spread around the battlefield as well.

"Volt Tackle! _Shadow Clone Barrage_!"

"Pika!"

All Pikachus dashed, covered in golden electricity, each aiming at a different Mr. Mime.

"Reflect."

All of them placed a clear screen in front of them, a variation of a Light Screen attack.

Each Pikachu tackled a Mr. Mime, making them both disappear, but then, a Mr. Mime didn't disappear when a Pikachu crashed in, disappearing.

"M-Mime!" She had been spotted. Looking up, she found Pikachu, tackling her from above, igniting a small explosion, knocking her out.

"Pika!"

"Great job!"

"Return." Sabrina's emotionless face showed a little grin. "Alakazam, go."

"Ala!"

'Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon, and the final evolutionary form of Abra. Alakazam's brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokémon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world.'

"Whoa… Well, let's keep on going Pikachu. Iron Tail!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu swung around an iron-hard tail, but a clear screen bounched him off of Alakzam. "Pika?!"

"What the…? Electro Ball!"

"Piiii-ka!" A mass of electricity gathered at the end of his tail, forming into an orb of electricity, and hurled it at Alakazam, but a yellow screen blocked it.

"What the-?"

"The Reflect was set up by Mr. Mime, and Light Screen by Hypno. My Alakzam is at total advantage in here."

"Damn it…"

"Piii…" Pikachu glared at Alakazam, suddenly a blue aura surrounding his body.

"Uh?"

"What is this?"

"Is Pikachu…" Yellow was somewhat familiar with what was happening. "…a Surfing Pikachu?"

"Piiiiikaaaa!" the aura expanded, materializing a surfing board underneath his feet and riding a tidal wave created by the aura, surprising both trainers. Pikachu rode the wave, crashing into Alakazam, but the Light Screen protected Alakazam, who made Pikachu floatup through the use of Psychic. "Pii?" Pikachu blinked twice and then laughed awkwardly at the situation.

" _Certain Focus Punch_."

Alakazam, while still using Psychic to hold Pikachu, clenched her right fist, each glowed metallic orange. She drew in Pikachu and delivered a punch to him, sending him against the ground. He rolled and quickly glared back, despite being heavily damaged.

"Future Sight." Alakazam shut her eyes and flashed silver for a moment before turning her attention back at Pikachu. "Energy Ball."

"Ala!" Alakzam crossed her spoons, creating a ball of green energy aimed at Pikachu.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Pika! PikaPikaPika!" Pikachu dashed, becoming covered in golden electricity once more, but Alakazam launched the attack, the collision creating an explosion and knocking Pikachu out.

"Return. That Alakzam is completely protected… Beedrill, let's do this!"

"Bzzz!" The Bug-type Pokémon entered the battlefield once more.

"Pin Missile!"

"Bz!" Multiple energy arrows were fired at Alakazam, but she didn't move, the Reflect barrier dispersing the attack.

"Good riddance."

"Uh?" Red looked up above Beedrill's position and saw a portal opening up, which fired down a massive pink and white beam, knocking out Beedrill almost immediately. "What was that?!"

"Future Sight takes a while to attack a Pokémon, but is a powerful attack regardless."

"Return! Grr… She has a perfect defense, and her Alakazam is dangerous. She set up the final round and knocked out Beedrill Vaporeon, let's do this!"

"Vapo!"

"Alakazam, Charge Beam."

"Zam!" Alakzam crossed her spoons, creating a yellow orb of electricity and firing a beam of energy from it.

"Aurora Beam!"

Vaporeon opened her mouth, creating an orb of multi-colored energy and then firing a beam from it, which collided with Alakzam's attack, fending off each other as a result.

"Aqua Tail!"

"Reon!" Vaporeon's tail became coated in bright blue and started releasing spiralling streams of water. She swung them down, whipping them down at Alakazam, but Reflect blocked the attack again.

"Damn it! Shadow Ball!"

"Va-po!" Vaporeon opened her mouth, creating an orb of black and purple energy, surrounded by dark veils of energy. She fired the orb at Alakazam, but Light Screen came into play.

"Calm Mind." Alakazam closed her eyes and an aura of light surrounded her, increasing her Special stats.

"What am I going to do now…?"

"Vapo!"

"Hm?"

Vaporeon pulled her head back, her chest apparently swelling up and she then released a thick black cloud of smoke from her mouth, surrounding the battlefield.

"What the-? Is that… Haze?"

"Haze cancels the effects of stat increasing effects. Including the Reflect and Light Screen. My strategy was put to a stop. Focus Punch."

Jumping through the Haze, clearing it out of the way, Alakazam pulledback a metallic orange glowing fist, approaching Vaporeon in order to strike.

"Acid Armor!"

Alakzam punched Vaporeon, but she melted into a puddle of water upon contact. The water moved and constructed Vaporeon on the other side of the field.

"Energy Ball!"

"Water Pulse!"

"Alakzam quickly turned, firing a green energy orb at Vaporeon, who fired a blue orb as a reply, exploding into a wave of water upon contact, but the energy orb passed through it, hitting Vaporeon and pushing her back even further.

"Focus Punch!"

"Bite!"

Sabrina's collectedness got rattled as Red made his comeback. Alakazam approached once with a glowing fist. Vaporeon dodged by slipping between her opponent's legs, jumping around the field in a zig-zag-like pattern and she jumped in, biting down on Alakazam's torso, making the glow on her fist disappear.

"If Alakazam is hit before Focus Punch lands, it becomes useless…" Sabrina noted to herself.

Alakazam acted on her own and struck Vaporeon with her spoons, making the Bubble Jet Pokémon step back.

"Muddy Water!"

"Stop it with Psychic!"

Vaporeon's eyes flashed brown and streams of dirty water started swirling all around her, forming into a wave she rode towards Alakazam.

But Alakazam crossed her spoons and a force stopped her, cancelling the wave.

"Vapooo…"

"Aurora Beam!"

"Dodge."

Alakazam jumped back before being hit by the multi-colored beam, which cancelled the psychic power and Vaporeon landed on all fours.

"Focus Punch once more!"

"Double-Edge, straight on!"

Alakazam moved in with a glowing fist again, and Vaporeon dashed, leaving behind a golden trail of light, head butting the fist, the collision causing both to be pushed back.

"Energy Ball! Finish her!"

"Ala-kazam!" After crossing her spoons, Alakazam fired a green orb of energy, which travelled towards Vaporeon at high speed.

"Acid Armor and Double-Edge!"

Upon impact, Vaporeon melted into multiple water droplets, all of which fired themselves, leaving golden trails, at Alakazam, similar to bullets made out of water. Vaporeon reformed some distance behind Alakazam.

" _Liquefied Sword Draw_!" Vaporeon's tail swung down and Alakazam reacted to the hits, becoming heavily damaged and fainting.

"Vapo? Vaporeon!" Surprised by the result, Vaporeon dashed to her train and they hugged, celebrating their victory.

"Way to go, Vaporeon! You did great."

Sabrina withdrew her Pokémon and approached Red.

"This loss shocks me. But a loss is a loss. I admit I didn't work hard enough to win. You earned the Marsh Badge."

Sarina awarded Red with a badge that looked like two concentric golden circles.

* * *

Taking the same path as Green and Blue, Red and Yellow made their way to Cinnabar Island, using Lapras as their main way of transport.

"Where did you get this Pokémon, anyway?"

"A scientist at Silph Co. gave her to me as a thank you gift." Yellow explained, as she petted Lapras's head.

"Praaas." Lapras showed affection to Yellow, moving to Red shortly after.

"She seems to like me."

"She does."

Shortly after, they arrived at Cinnabar Island. But a certain building caught their attention. An Old Mansion. Red insisted on exploring, his sense of adventure tingling, but Yellow objected. At least before he said that if that were the case, then he would go alone.

After exploring the vast, yet seemingly empty mansion, Red and Yellow came across a room filled with handwritten books. Notes, to be precise.

"Are these journals?"

"I guess…" Red started reading the notes about the discovery of a new Pokémon in a faraway island, which the scientists named Mew. Apparently, it possessed a DNA sequence that, in some way or another, incorporated all the genes of every Pokémon so far recorded in existence.

As they kept researching, the two found a journal that explained that the scientists attempted to clone Mew through genetic engineering, using human DNA as a basis for the embryo, thus fusing them together and mutating the DNA into a new Pokémon, christened as 'Mewtwo'.

While surprised by their discovery, they didn't seem to find any more data, thus leaving the Mansion to the Poké Center. But they did not notice one last note…

' _I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to share Mew with the world and show humans to it. But I should've expected this… As soon as I left Faraway Island with the smiling Mew, I had a bad feeling, but it was foolish of me to think it was just seasickness. I never thought that something so peaceful could originate something so catastrophic: Mew originated Mewtwo and destroyed the mansion. No matter how you see it, it is my entire fault. World, I apologize._

 _Signed: Mr. Fuji'_

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Hypno - Hypno is able to put people to sleep. It can then sense the dreams the victim is having, so it knows what kind of dream it would be eating. It is known to reside away from humans and on less traveled roads. If anyone comes by, Hypno will hypnotize them and eat their dreams. While it awaits its prey, it polishes its pendulum.

Mr. Mime - From birth, this Pokémon is an excellent pantomime. As it matures, it gains the ability to solidify air molecules by vibrating its fingertips. This ability allows it to create invisible objects with its gestures. It punishes those who interrupt its act by slapping them.

Alakazam - Alakazam is able to use all forms of psychic abilities. These powers are used to move its body, as opposed to its weak muscles. It also uses its psychic powers to hold up its head, which is too heavy to be supported by its neck, due to its continually growing brain. It is said to have an excellent memory and can remember everything that it has experienced since hatching as an Abra, and has an IQ that exceeds 5,000.


	19. Chapter 19

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 19 – The Hotheaded Quiz Master:

As the day continued to pass, Red and Yellow went to the Poké Center, coincidentally coming across Green and Blue, who waited for their Pokémon to be healed.

"Seven Badges?!"

"Quite." Green's mouth's right corner slightly rolled up when he saw how distort Red was when he found out how not only was he one badge behind Green, but also how he was the only one of the four in possession not in the possession of 6 Pokémon.

"How did you two got a new Pokémon? This island doesn't seem to have that many Pokémon around." Yellow noticed the numbers simply didn't match.

"Before you joined us, Green and I came across a set of Fossils."

"Fossils? Where? I don't remember that."

"It was in Mt. Moon, after we were separated. Anyway… we found a Helix Fossil and a Dome Fossil. And we found out yesterday through Blaine, the Gym Leader, that you can apparently revive Fossils in the laboratory next door."

"Wait, really?"

"The process seems to be more complicated than she's trying to make it look like, but I suppose that's the gist of it." Green and Blue retrieved their Poké Balls, but opened up the sixth, letting out their new companions.

"Kabuto!"

"Oma."

Red was quick to draw the Pokédex.

'Omanyte, the Spiral Pokémon. Omanyte is one of the ancient and long-since-extinct Pokémon that have been regenerated from fossils by people. If attacked by an enemy, it withdraws itself inside its hard shell.

Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokémon. Kabuto is a Pokémon that has been regenerated from a fossil. However, in extremely rare cases, living examples have been discovered. The Pokémon has not changed at all for 300 million years.'

"Kabuto here gave me a big help, thanks to his typing."

"Rock and Water, uh…?" Red thought for a moment and a memory came to mind. "…You think that the place will revive any fossil?"

"I guess…"

"I wonder…" Red drew out a small orange orb with what appeared to be a little bug inside it. Yellow gazed at it, curious.

* * *

"Oh no you don't!"

"Uff!"

"What the-?! Red!"

"Red, what are you doing?!"

Night time had settled, and Blue was caught by surprise when Green was caught from behind by Red, stopping him from moving further. Nidoqueen and Nidoking, the evolved forms of Nidorina and Nidorino, thanks to the Moon Stones Blue had collected in Mt. Moon, were apparently ready to use the move Surf, so they could return to Pallet Town.

"You're not getting another head start! You're staying here tonight!"

"Red, this isn't funny!" Green complied.

"Oh, but it will be! We'll have a sleepover, eat breakfast together, and even watching me win my second to last Gym Battle!" Red chuckled, struggling to hold Green, but still able to keep him down. It reminded him of the days he and Green would wrestle as part of their playdates.

* * *

"I still can't believe you made me stay in the Poké Center against my will."

"It's just like the Magikarp story, remember?"

"Don't!"

"Eh? Wait, Green was the boy of your Magikarp story?!"

"You told her?!"

"What happened, Red?" blue's teasing tone made Green's blush intensify with embarrassment.

"Should I tell her, Green?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

* * *

The following day, the four moved to the Gym. Green was being pulled by the threat of having the Magikarp Incident of his childhood revealed to Blue.

'Hah! I am Blaine, the red-hot Leader of Cinnabar Gym! My fiery Pokémon are all ready with intense heat! They incinerate all challengers! Hah! You better have Burn Heal!'

Red and Blaine were ready for the battle, Green, Blue and Yellow standing on the sideline to witness the battle.

The Cinnabar Gym was similar to that of Pewter's, rocky, but the materials used were of a different color, more brownish red rather than grayish. In addition, the ceiling was inexistent, exposing the sky in a circular form, similar to a volcano, but probably used due to the use of Flying type Pokémon, since the Gym itself was hard to reach, taking into account that it rested in an island, meaning the only ways of transport usable to reach it were either by flying up above in the skies, or by surfind in the currents.

The old man in a lab coat and sunglasses seemed fired up for a battle. And so did Red.

"In possession of 6 Badges, this will be a 3-on-3 battle, and you're allowed to withdraw Pokémon at any moment. Arcanine, I choose you."

A large Fire-type Pokémon jumped in.

"Arrr!"

"Fine by me. Vaporeon, let's do this!"

"Vapo!"

Blaine took out the official Gym Leader coin and flipped it, the landing of it giving a start to the battle.

"Vaporeon, Water Pulse!"

A blue orb formed in front of her nose and she launched it at Arcanine.

"Flame Burst."

"Ar!" Arcanine gathered flames from his mouth in the shape of an orange orb and launched it at Vaporeon's attack. The collision between the two released a wave of water and a burst of flames, nullifying each other.

"Double-Edge!"

"Use Extreme Speed to dodge."

Vaporeon dashed in a straight line, leaving behind a golden trail, but before she could tackle Arcanine, he dodged the attack, running in a zig-zag pattern with short bursts of speed. Vaporeon gave chase, but she was unable to reach him.

"Aqua Tail!"

"Thunder Fang!"

Vaporeon's tail glowed blue and released multiple streams of water, but Arcanine jumped so the streams wouldn't touch him, and just as Vaporeon swung it down, Arcanine's teeth, surging with electricity, bit down on it, electrocuting her body.

"Hold on, Vaporeon!"

Arcanine then slammed her down against the battlefield and then hurled her back to the other side of the field.

"Haze!"

"Va-po!" Vaporeon released a black cloud of smoke from her mouth. It surrounded the battlefield, cutting Arcanine's field of vision.

""Clear the smoke with Extreme Speed and attack with Thunder Fang!"

"Arrr!" Moving at extremely high speeds, the wind disturbance clearing the battlefield little by little. When only one more portion of the battlefield was yet to be cleared, Arcanine jumped in, his teeth glowing yellow, surrounded by sparks, but Vaporeon jumped out of the smoke with a blue orb, a Water Pulse, in front of her mouth.

" _Hidden Wave_!" Red spoke the name of his technique, just as Vaporeon launched the orb, exploding into a wave of water right against Arcanine's face, pushing him away, causing damage and electrifying his body due to the use of Thunder Fang while soaked.

"Don't give her a rest. Extreme Speed!"

Arcanine moved extremely fast and hit Vaporeon multiple times, the timing of her flinching being enough to connect the next hit.

Red's vision slowed down and tinged in Red, and that's when he predicted how the next attack would connect: by Arcanine moving in an almost 90 degree angle from the front. Before Arcanine turned, Red put in his command.

"Acid Armor!"

Arcanine dashed, and upon contact with Vaporeon, she dispersed in the shape of multiple water droplets, making Arcanine flinch and stop in his tracks, surrounded by Vaporeon.

"Double-Edge! _Liquefied Sword Draw_!"

The droplets fired themselves, leaving behind golden trails, hitting Arcanine in all directions and then reforming into Vaporeon behind him, swinging her tail to the side just before Arcqanine reacted to the multiple hits.

"Finnish him of with Aqua Tail!"

"Flame Wheel!"

Vaporeon's tail released multiple streams of water as Arcanine jumped and somersaulted, surrounding his body in fire. The two slammed into each other, causing an explosion and knocking both out at the same time.

"Return. Magmar, I choose you!"

"Magmar…!"

Red quickly withdrew Vaporeon as well. "Snorlax, go!"

"Snorrr!" Snorlax landed, and the two Pokémon glared at each other.

"Magmar, Dual Chop!"

Margamar's forearms glowed deep blue and he chopped down on Snorlax twice, once on each shoulder, but it did little damage.

"Body Slam!"

"Dodge and use Clear Smog!"

Snorlax attempted to topple over Magmar, but the opponent jumped back and fired a stream of white smog at Snorlax, surrounding the Sleeping Pokémon and causing minor damage.

"Mega Punch!"

Snorlax appeared out of the fog with a glowing fist, jabbing Magmar to his side of the battlefield.

"Mag!"

"Magmar, don't hold back on your Flamethrower."

"Mag-mar!" Magmar took a deep breath and exhaled a stream of fire, which hit Snorlax straight on.

"Crunch!"

Snorlax overcame the flames and picked up Magmar, biting down and crunching down on his shoulder.

"Mag…!"

"Fire Blast, just like we practiced."

"Mar!" Magmar's body glowed orange and his body fired five streams of flames in the shape of a 大 kanji character, which drove Snorlax back, dropping Magmar again.

"Heavy Slam!"

"Hold him in place with Stregth!"

Snorlax became coated in silver and launched himself at Magmar, but his arm muscles flexed and expanded, which allowed him to stop the attack and deliver a couple of blows, the increase in power causing damage.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Fire Blast!" Both Pokémon jumped back. Magmar released a stream of fire shaped like the Japanese character again, as Snorlax fired a powerful white and purple beam from his mouth, the collision causing a massive explosion. The two Pokémon fell fainted, unable to continue.

"Return." Both Trainers withdrew their Pokémon.

"Impressive. I must admit. But You won't be able to win against my signature Pokémon. Go, Rapidash!"

The Pokémon showed his splendour and readiness to battle.

"Alright." Red gazed at his Poké Ball. "I'm counting on you, buddy. Let's do this, Aerodactyl!"

Green and Blue were surprised by the apparition of a Fossil Pokémon. They had not come with Red to the laboratory, thus did not know about his new Pokémon's appearance.

"Aeroooo!"

"A Fossil Pokémon, uh? This seems like it'll be a challenge."

"It will! Uh?" Aerodactyl flew towards Red with a silly smile. "Oh no, oh no!"

 _CHOMP_

"OWWW!"

Everybody witnessing stared in disbelief as Aerodactyl munched down on Red's head gently. "Aeroo!"

"Aerodactyl, is time to battle!"

"Ae? Aero!" Aerodactyl returned to the field, as Red tolerated the pain.

"Rapidash, Flame Charge!"

"Dodge!"

Rapidash sprinted at full speed, becoming surrounded in a fiery aura and then red flames, similarly shaped like a comet. But Aerodactyl managed to escape by getting off the ground.

"Don't stop! Bounce!" Rapidash jumped up and started zigzagging around the air, hitting Aerodactyl a couple of times. "I hope you enjoy my technique, the _Nitro Meteor_."

"Dragon Tail!"

Aerodactyl somersaulted and hit his deep blue glowing tail down against Rapidash, cancelling his attack and pushing him down against the field.

Rapidash shook his head, surprised by the comeback.

"Poison Jab."

"Fight him off with Dragon Claw!"

Rapidash's front hooves began to glow purple and Aerodactyl landed, the claws attached to his wings glowing red and blue. They fought off each other with slashes of a dragon and stomps of a stallion, driving each other away bit by bit.

"Dragon Rage!"

Aerodactyl jumped back and gathered up flames inside his mouth. He then fired a dark-blue and black dragon-shaped flame.

"Megahorn!"

Rapidash's horn began to glow bright yellow and he destroyed the flame with it, but Aerodactyl swooped in from behind and grabbed his body with his claws.

"What the-?!"

"Sky Drop and Dragon Pulse! _Wyvern Fall_!" AErodactyl flew up and hurled Rapidash up before flying up above him and fired a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from his mouth at the opponent, slamming Rapidash against the ground and knocking him out. Red won the battle.

"Way to go, Aerodactyl!"

"Aero!"

 _CHOMP_

"OWWW! Stop that!"

Blaine withdrew the Rapidash and approached Red, who withdrew his Pokémon as well.

"I have burned down to nothing. Not even ashes remain. You have earned the Volcano Badge."

Blaine handed Red a badge, red and shaped like a flame with a small pink diamond in the center.

* * *

Following a trip to the Poké Center, the four Trainers returned to Pallet town, surfing on the back of Lapras's back. It didn't take long, reaching the area just before evening, in the afternoon.

The first stop was Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Green, Red, Blue, I see you've come back. And… Yellow?"

"You remember me?"

"How could I forget? You were the little girl who started crying in the middle of my laboratory when Red disappeared." Yellow hid her face as best as she could underneath the hat, as the others either giggled in amusement, flinched in surprise, or awkwardly remembered the situation as well. "Turns out he was just exploring the route above and got caught up on catching Caterpies."

"What can I say? I was a curious kid."

"Who's this, Green?" A voice in the distance made Green tense up.

"Oh no…"

"Hm?" Blue turned and a certain older girl approached.

"Are you the famous Blue?"

"I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Daisy, Green's sister."

"Oh no…" Green whispered, making Professor Oak, Red and Yellow chuckle awkwardly.

Red then left the lab, followed by Yellow, and went to check a certain house.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Red? Just in time! I just finished my new ca-" Red's mom froze when he spotted the girl with the straw hat.

"We've got company."

"H-Hello…"

"Yellow? Oh my, it's been so long!"

"I know…"

"Would you like some cake?"

"Of course."

"By the way, Red, how's Bulbasaur?"

"I've got some new friends, actually." Red stepped outside and launched a whole set of Poké Balls letting out his team of Pokémon.

"Oh my! So many!"

"Ivy-saur!" Ivysaur approached Red's mom with a smile, recalling her clearly.

"I see you've gotten strong. All of you have been protecting my son?"

All of them nodded, Pikachu even jumping onto Red's shoulder.

"Pika!"

"Thank you very much. Now, who would like a piece of cake?"

"Snorrlax?"

"Oh no… Mom, what have you done?!"

It was hard to satisfy Snorlax, but Red's mom managed to prepare a badge for everyone, including Yellow's Pokémon to take a couple of bites.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Arcanine - Arcanine is a fiercely brave and loyal Pokémon. It is capable of running 6,200 miles in 24 hours with a speed and grace reminiscent of flight. Arcanine has long been admired for its beauty and speed, and anyone who hears its bark will grovel before it. The source of its power is a flame blazing wildly inside its body.

Magmar - Magmar's body temperature is nearly 2,200°F/1,200°C. Magmar is famous for its fire-spewing abilities. Along with this, it is also a considerably quick Pokémon, and usually possesses impressive physical capabilities. Magmar is reported as being very swift and alacritous in high temperatures, and rather dopey and sluggish in colder environments, similar to a cold-blooded animal. Because it hates cold places, this Pokémon typically resides in and around active volcanoes. This Pokémon has even been known to alter unfavorably cold surroundings by spitting scorching flames about to warm up the area and establish an environment more suitable to it. Magmar is able to heal its wounds by dipping its wound into lava. In battle, it blows out intense flames from all over its body as to intimidate its foes and incinerate its surroundings. However, an outmatched Magmar will quickly retreat, using its fiery camouflage and its wavering, rippling glare to blend into any present fires.

Rapidash - Rapidash is a very agile Pokémon. It runs at about 150 mph/ 240 km/h, chasing everything that moves in hopes of racing it. With incredible acceleration, it reaches its top speed in only ten steps. At full gallop, its hooves barely touch the ground. The faster Rapidash go, the longer the swaying flames of its mane will become. At an all-out gallop, its blazing mane sparkles, a feature which is said to enhance its beautiful appearance.


	20. Chapter 20

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 20 – The Self-Proclaimed Strongest Trainer:

After the four spent the night peacefully in Pallet Town, with some comedic routines in between, more often than not being Daisy or Red's mother trying to make 'moments' happen between Blue and Green, and Red and Yellow respectively.

It ended up with the boys having to share their rooms with their respective companion, and the sun rose before they knew it.

Red and the others woke up rather early, visiting their Pokémon at Professor Oak's laboratory, since they left them there so they could interact off each other to create bonds and feel much more 'free' than inside a Poké Ball. Red and Yellow's Pikachus seemed oddly close, bundled up together. Something that had Red surprised the day prior was Green's Exeggcute evolution to an Exeggutor

The Pokémon woke up soon as well, Ivysaur, Charmeleon and Wartortle dashing to their Trainers as soon as they spotted them.

"Saur!"

"Char!"

"War-tortle!"

"Whoa, calm down guys." Red requested, as the three Pokémon stopped in front of their Trainers and smiled widely. "What's up? You guys seem excited."

Suddenly, their bodies began to glow and change form, surprising the three of Trainers.

"They're evolving?!"

The process evolution finished shortly after.

"Venusaur!"

"CHAAAAAAR!"

"Blas-toise."

"You guys look amazing!" Red was quick to hug the now larger Venusaur, while Green looked with pride at Charizard, making them both smirk, while Blue looked at Blastoise with fascination.

The three were quick to draw the Pokédexes.

'Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon. There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people.'

'Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.'

'Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet / 50 meters.'

And that was when a plan came to Red's mind.

Asking Yellow to distract everyone in case they noticed that he had left, and made his way to the Viridian City Gym. With six fully healed Pokémon ready to battle, there was nothing that could surprise Red. Or so he thought.

Opening the Gym's door, he found the building apparently deserted. Confused at first, he checked the building in its entirety, and could only find a passage to the underground when about to give up.

"Uh? What the…?" Opening the trap door and climbing down the very long staircase, which led him to a colossal stadium underneath the earth. Simple and styled similar to a gladiator cage, circular and with multiple rows for spectators. And the only other person inside was probably the last person he expected to come across at that precise moment.

"What the…? Giovanni?!"

"So we meet again. Red, wasn't it?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Why else? I'm the Viridian Gym Leader. Now, are you going to be my opponent? I must warn you, while I haven't battled all out in quite some time, I am the greatest Trainer."

"Is that so…?" Red thought the claim was rather exaggerated, but he remembered that he and the others could only escape his Rhyhorn thanks to Blue's Ditto, who stalled him.

"You have seven Badges, don't you?"

"Y-Yes…?"

"Very well. This will be a 6-on-6 Battle Royale. Meaning we'll use six Pokémon at the same time each. No limitations whatsoever."

"What kind of battle is that…?"

"It's my favorite kind."

Giovanni dropped six Poké Balls, letting out a team of glaring Pokémon: Rhydon, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Dugtrio, Sandslash and Golem.

Red didn't want to check the Pokédex, so he wouldn't waste any time. And so, he sent in his whole team out: Venusaur, Beedrill, Pikachu, Snorlax, Vaporeon and Aerodactyl.

"Are you guys ready?" All six nodded. "Alright! Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!"

"Venu." Multiple razor sharp leaves were fired from beneath the flower on Venusaur's back, but the leaves did no effect whatsoever to Rhydon and the others. "Venu?!"

"What the-?! Pikachu use Surf!"

"Pi-ka!" A blue wavy aura surrounded Pikachu's body and a surfing board materialized beneath his feet. The aura took the shape of a large tidal wave, which he controlled to approach Rhydon and Sandslash.

"Rhydon!" Rhydon jumped up, apparently unaffected by the wave and punched down Pikachu against the floor of the battleground. Upon this, Pikachu quickly returned to his team's side of the field, preventing further damage to happen.

"Those Pokémon are really strong…" Red noted to himself. It was evident that Grass and Water-type attacks weren't being as effective as they should for whatever reason. "Snorlax, use Ice Punch on Nidoqueen!"

"Snorrr!" Snorlax pulled back a snowy glowing fist as he ran towards Nidoqueen.

"Double Kick."

Nidoqueen slammed her tail onto the floor, making her jump up above Snorlax, making him miss.

"Snor?" Snorlax looked up, the lights of the stadium obfuscating his sight. Nidoqueen then fell down on him and kicked his body twice, making him step back, damaged. "Laxxx…"

"Focus Punch, Nidoking."

As Nidoqueen jumped back to the side, Nidoking swooped in with a fist surrounded in a fiery orange aura, ramming it into Snorlax's stomach. Snorlax was launched back and fell in the middle of the battlefield, heavily damaged.

"Snorlax, no!"

"Dugtrio, finish him with Fissure."

"Trio-Trio-Trio." Dugtrio's bodies started moving up and down, similar to a jackhammer of sorts, which launched a white energy beam through the ground in Snorlax's direction.

"Aerodactyl, use Sky Drop on Snorlax, quick!"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl flew as fast as he could towards Snorlax, grappled Snorlax and flew up, with some difficulty, but helped Snorlax evade the attack. Fissure missed, and Aerodactyl dropped Snorlax onto the battlefield again, ready to fight again.

"Alright, let's play hard! Iron Tail! Aqua Tail! Dragon Tail!"

Pikachu, Vaporeon and Aerodactyl dashed, Pikachu's tail turned into steel, Vaporeon's colored in blue, releasing streams of water, and Aerodactyl's coated in deep blue energy.

"Sandslash, get rid of them."

"Sand!" Sandslash dashed in as well and started scratching and slshing Pikachu and Vaporeon with Fury Swipes and then jumped up with glowing powerful claws as a result of Crush Claw and slammed them into Aerodactyl, driving him away as well.

"Even Aerodactyl was affected... Beedrill, Pin Missile! Venusaur, Weather Ball!"

Beedrill fired multiple energy arrows as Venusaur fired a white ball of energy formed above his flower, aiming towards Dugtrio and Golem.

"Rollout."

Golem pulled his head and limbs in and started rolling towards his opponents, demolishing Red's attacks and approaching Arrodactyl fast.

"Snorlax, Mega Kick! Beedrill, Twineedle! Venusaur, Double-Edge!"

Snorlax, Beedrill and Venusaur all dashed in and attacked the rolling Pokémon, taking all three to stop him from rolling any further.

"Hyper Beam."

Golem's head popped out with an opened mouth, aiming at Beedrill, as a white and purple orb of energy formed in front of it.

The three Pokémon flinched.

"Get out of there guys!"

Venusaur, Snorlax and Beedrill stepped back, barely in time to dodge the beam. Golem withdrew his head and rolled back to his team, where Rhydon took a step forward.

"Drill Run."

"Rhy!" Rhydon stomped on the ground and then sprinted, head lowered down and the drill he possessed spinning, glowing light brown.

"Aerodactyl, stop him with Dragon Rage!"

"Aero!" He fired a dark-blue and black dragon-shaped flame at Rhydon, but it did no effect whatsoever.

"What's up with these Pokémon?!"

"Rhy!"

"Snorr!"

"Vapo!"

Snorlax and Vaporeon jumped in, attempting to stop Rhydon, but they were caught in the attack and were damaged as a result.

"Rhydon, come back here."

"Rhy." The Pokémon agreed and returned to his side of the field.

"It's fair to say that my Pokémon are much stronger than yours. I suppose I should finish this."

"What do you mean?"

"All of you. Earthquake."

The six Pokémon in Giovanni's possession all performed the same attack, making the underground stadium shake violently.

"Wha!" As his Pokémon felt affected by the attack, with the exception of Aerodactyl, Red lost his balance and looked up, finding the ceiling about to crack and fall.

He wasn't the only one to notice this.

"Venu!"

"Pika!"

"Aero!"

"Snorr!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Bzzz!"

The six surrounded him, protecting him from the falling debris. After the shaking stopped, Giovanni released a laugh of victory.

"Ahahaha! This is so you won't mess with with Team Rocket again. Not that you can hear me."

"..." The debris began to shake, taking Giovanni by surprise, and the six Pokémon underneath it rose, surrounding the Trainer with lowly glowing red eyes.

"We're… NOT DONE YET!"

Giovanni was taken aback by the glowing eyes. _"Those eyes… does he have the 'Vision of Legends'?"_

"We won't back down!"

"Venusaur!"

"Bzzz!"

"Pika-chyuu!"

"Snorlax!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Aerodactyl!"

"Very well. If you insist. Nidoking, use Focus Punch."

"King!" Nidoking clenched his right fist, which became surrounded in a orange aura and he dashed towards the most viable target: Snorlax.

"Venusaur, stop him!"

"Venu!" Running rather fast for his size, Venusaur approached Nidoking.

"Vine Whip!" Eight vines emerged from underneath his flower. As Nidoking was about to strike, having changed targets, the vines wrapped around his arm, stopping him.

"What?!"

" _Arm Wrestle_!" Venusaur twisted his vines to the side, slamming Nidoking into the floor. Venusaur jumped back to his side of the field before Nidoking could recover.

"Grr...! Sandslash, use Hyper Beam!"

"Sand!" Sandslash pulled back his head and then fired a massive black and purple beam from his mouth.

"Beedrill, Focus Energy!"

"Bzz!" Beedrill flew up and hovered just above the ground, surrounded by a white aura. His spear collided with the beam, the energy of it surrounding the weapon and Beedrill pulled it back upon coming close to Sandslash.

" _Ultimate Spear_!" Beedrill thrust his pear into Sandslash, the impact knocking Sandslash back.

"Dugtrio, Dig!"

As Dugtrio burrowed himself into the ground, Beedrill wen back to his own side of the field. Pikachu took his place.

"Double Team!"

As Dugtrio emerged from the earth underneath, striking the disappearing Pikachu.

"Iron Tail! _Shadow Clone Barrage_!" Multiple Pikachus appeared all around Dugtrio, each with an Iron Tail.

"Fend them off!"

Dugtrio attacked every Pikachu as each came by and disappeared with the slightest touch, but after all of them disappeared, one came from above and slammed down his tail against Dugtrio, damaging his body and jumping back as a result.

"Nidoqueen, Superpower!"

"Snorlax, Fire Punch and Ice Punch! _Destruction Gatling: Model Frostfire_!"

Snorlax bumped his fiery and his icy glowing fists together, making them both surrounded in blue flames with red highlights.

As a Nidoqueen outlined in a red aura approached, about to strike Sorlax, he blocked it with a punch that froze her arm. Surprised by this, Nidoqueen flinched, giving Snorlax the opportunity to punch her multiple times in a row, freezing her entire body. He then rammed both fists into her, breaking the ice and pushing her to the other side of the field.

"Golem, Steamroller!"

Golem pulled in his limbs and head and rolled towards Venusaur, outlined in white and red.

"Vaporeon, intercept it! Acid Armor!"

"Vapo!" Jumping in, Vaporeon liquefied into multiple water droplets upon Golem touching her, which made him jump and land on his feet after drawing out his body again.

"Double-Edge! _Liquefied Sword Draw_!" The water droplets all fired themselves across Golem's body, similar to bullets, leaving behind a golden trail and then turning back into Vaporeon next to her teammates. She swung her tail to the side and Golem reacted to the attack, being pushed with incredible force to his own side of the field.

"Grrr! Rhydon, Horn Drill! Destroy them!"

"Aerodactyl, use Sky Drop!"

Rhydon dashed, aiming his drill at all of his opponents, surrounded by multiple streaks of blue energy, but Aerodactyl swooped in, dodging the attack from above and grabbing Rhydon's shoulders with his claws.

"Dragon Pulse! _Wyvern Fall_!" Aerodactyl flipped Rhydon over and then fired a dragon-shaped multi-colored beam at him, slamming the opponent into the ground.

A vein popped on Giovanni's forehead. "You're starting to annoy me, kid. Golem, use Rollout!"

"Gol!" Golem pulled in his limbs and rolled towards the opponents.

"Venusaur, Vaporeon, Double-Edge! _Quadruple-Edge_!""

Both Venusaur and Vaporeon dashed in, leaving behind golden trails. As they ran side by side, a golden aura surrounded their bodies and they tackled Golem together, pushing him up as a result.

"Iron Tail!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu, speedy by nature, jumped and flipped, slamming his turned to steel tail against Golem and bounced him down.

"Fury Swipes!"

"Haze!"

Vaporeon released a cloud of black smoke from her mouth, surrounding Sandslash and confusing him.

"Sand?!"

"Water Pulse! _Hidden Wave_!"

"Vapo!" Vaporeon jumped out of the smoke and launched a blue orb at point blank range against Sandslash, exploding into a wave of water and knocking him back.

"Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Superpower and Megahorn!"

Nidoqueen became surrounded in a red aura as Nidoking's horn glowed silver and extended. The two of them dashed, in the hopes of hitting a Pokémon.

"Snorlax, use Heavy Slam and Zen Headbutt at the same time! _Weight of Thought_!"

"Snor!" Snorlax jumped back, becoming surrounded in a silver outline and a metallic aura. He then lowered his head, which began to glow azure blue and he jumped forward, slamming his body head-first against Nidoqueen and Nidoking, damaging them heavily.

"Dugtrio, Bulldoze!"

"Trio-Trio-Trio!" Dugtrio became surrounded in a yellowish aura and moved forward, creating a minor quake as a result.

"Pikachu, stop him with Surf!"

"Pi!" Pikachu became surrounded in a blue wavy aura, creating a surfing borad underneath his feet and a wave right behind him. He slammed his board against Dugtrio before the wave swallowed them both, Dugtrio being washed to his side of the field while Pikachu jumped back.

"No matter what you do, we won't back down!" Red yelled, as his Pokémon all stood in position to attack. "Solar Beam! Pin Missile! Surf! Focus Blast! Ice Beam! Dragon Rage! _Perfect Combination_!"

Venusaur fired a beam from the energy gathered inside his flower, Beedrill fired energy arrows from his spears, Pikachu sent a wave of water onward, Snorlax launched a golden ball of energy from in between his hands, Vaporeon released lightning-shaped blue beam from her mouth, and Aerodactyl fired a black and dark blue dragon-shaped flame from his mouth.

The six attacks all rushed to the other side of the field and collided with the opposing team, creating an explosion as an aftereffect. Red and Giovanni both covered their faces due to the massive shockwave, and after the black cloud of smoke vanished, all of Giovanni's Pokémon were shown to have fainted as a result.

"We… won?" The glow in Red's eyes dissipated, being replaced by a smile. He ran up to his Pokémon. "We did it guys! We beat the last Gym Leader!"

"Venusaur."

"Pika!"

Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder as the others closed in to huddle up in the form of a group hug.

However, it was interrupted by the sound of Pokémon being withdrawn and clapping hands.

"Here." Giovanni hurled a small box of sorts to Red's feet, which opened up and dropped some of many badges shaped like a plant.

"Uh?"

"Even though I won't be a Gym Leader anymore after tonight's midnight, I'm still obligated to give you a Badge if you win. But I'll be nice enough and give them all to you. This was my last battle as a Gym Leader. And I must admit, it was rather pleasant. Intense, full of power. But don't think this means I had a change of heart or anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the Leader of Team Rocket first and Gym Leader second. I will follow my objectives. I'll take over Kanto with the use of the Legendary Pokémon."

"Legendary?!"

"It appears I've spoken too much. But, then again, it's not like you'll be able to tell anyone."

Giovanni drew out a remote control from his inner pocket and pressed it. Immediately, he sound of a massive explosion came from above, making the ceiling rumble.

"What the-?!" Red quickly grabbed the box of badges and gave a dash, with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Guys, let's get out of here!"

Aerodactyl and Beedrill flew across the area, quickly followed by Vaporeon, Snorlax and Venusaur. Red and his Pokémon managed to reach the staircase and despite the darkness surrounding them, Red could tell that they were close to an exit. As they kept climbing the stairs, Red and his Pokémon reached the surface.

"We made it…"

"Red!"

Before Red could wonder, a little blonde girl wearing a straw hat hugged him tightly. He looked over, and besides Yellow, he found Green and Blue, followed by Blaine.

"What the…?!"

"We came running as soon as we heard the explosion!" Blue answered, just as worried as Yellow, who appeared to be whimpering due to the scare, her sounds muffled by Red's chest.

"It just so happened to be right after I explained that Giovanni has withdrawn from his title as Gym Leader." Blaine added, as he approached Red, having noticed the box filled with Gym Badges. "The Earth Badge?"

"He just gave them to me…" Red pointed out, having taken one out to himself. Green did the same, since he wouldn't have the chance of battling for it any time soon.

"Just what is that man planning…?" Green asked himself.

"From what he said, he wants to use Legendary Pokémon for his plan…"

"IS that so…? Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, I have a request." The four younglings turned to the elder Gym Leader. "You have all shown interest in defeating Team Rocket. Will you help us in doing it once more?"

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Rhydon - Rhydon is a physically powerful Pokémon. It is recorded as being able to topple buildings with a sweeping blow of its tail, and its horn is able to bore through solid rock and shatter diamonds. Rhydon is protected from heat and physical blows by its armor-like hide. It is stated to be capable of passing unscathed through streams of magma and withstanding a direct blow from a cannonball without being harmed. However, because of this tough hide, it is insensitive. Rhydon has a well-developed brain, but can also be forgetful.

Nidoking - It is said that Nidoking's tail is capable of toppling a metal transmission tower. Nidoking uses this tail to smash, constrict, or break the bones of its prey and enemies. The tail can be swung to create distance between it and its foes before Nidoking charges. Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful, rampaging charges.

Nidoqueen - Nidoqueen can be quite fierce and is very protective over its young. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young, and will try to seal the entrance to its burrow to protect them. When in contact with foes, it can poison them with the spikes from its back or cause small tremors by slamming the ground. It is also adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles and it uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves.


	21. Chapter 21

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 21 – Bird of Blizzards:

Viridian City was quickly evacuated after the explosion occurred. Only very few exceptions stayed, these being a few stubborn citizens and the staff of the Poké Center and Poké Mart.

After Red healed up his Pokémon, he returned to Pallet Town, finding a certain trio of Gym Leaders besides Blaine.

"Brock? Misty? Erika? What are you doing here?"

"Blaine called us." Brock clarified. "He told us about Giovanni and what happened."

"We would've gotten here faster if Erika hadn't dozed off."

"I didn't mean to…" Erika's eyes closed slowly and a very light snore sounded, infuriating Misty.

"How can you be sleeping now of all times?!"

"C-Calm down, Misty!" Brock held Misty back, foreseeing a fight if not.

"There's no time for that. Giovanni mentioned that he would use Legendary Pokémon for his plan. This must mean that he plans to take a hold of the Legendary Birds."

"Legendary Birds?" Blue wondered, having heard about the subject only once before.

"Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. To prevent this, we'll split up. Team Number 1 will consist of Brock, Misty and Erika, in addition to Blue. You'll take care of Articuno in the Seafoam Islands."

"Fine by me. But I sure hope there's some sort of reward…"

Green simply ignored the statement with a sigh.

"Team Number 2 is already on its post. Surge, Koga and Sabrina are already waiting for their last member to join them at the Power Plant. That job goes for you, Green. Your team is in charge of Zapdos."

Responding with a simple nod, Green opened a Poké Ball, letting out his Pidgeot and he climbed onto her back, soaring up into the sky in order to partake part in the mission.

"Team Number 3 will be just me, Red and Yellow. We'll be responsible for Moltres."

"Alright." Red agreed, somewhat determined. Yellow nodded as well.

* * *

Blue and her team surfed towards the Seafoam Islands with the use of Blastoise, Nidoqueen, and Misty's Golduck, a Pokémon she apparentlywas already in the possession of previously.

Since the small archipelago wasn't far from Cinnabar Island, it didn't take long for the group of Trainers to arrive.

It was, however hard to navigate through. The cave in itself was beautiful, crystalline and icy. The temperature wasn't cold enough for Misty, a girl whose main outfit she sported was a two-piece swimsuit, to feel any more than a slight chilly breeze at times.

"Onix!"

"Starmie!"

"Vileplume!"

The three Gym Leaders sent out their main Pokémon for protection. While Blue withdrew Nidoqueen, she decided to keep Blastoise by her side, outside the Poké Ball.

"This place is huge…" Misty pointed out, trying to figure out a way to find their respective Legendary Bird.

However, it didn't take as long as expected to come across it. But they weren't the first to reach it.

"Wow. Our researchers sure are smart. I mean, they managed to create this nifty little thing."

"Who's there?!"

"Hm?" A man, wearing a black Team Rocket uniform, similar to the one Proton wore at the top of the Pokémon Tower, sporting weird purple hair and black simple eyes. "Oh! Gym Leaders and one of the brats Proton talked about."

"B-Brat?!"

"You heard me, the great Petrel, didn0t you?" The man finished pressing a couple of buttons in a machine that seemed to fit inside a suitcase, and the Pokémon standing behind him, with red glaring eyes, spreading its wings and chirping loudly its cry.

"That's Articuno?" Erika wondered, as Blue drew out her Pokédex.

'Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall.'

"Is he controlling Articuno?" Brock wondered, noticing that the red eyes didn't match those of the picture in Blue's Pokédex.

"You're clever as well." Petrel pointed out. "This device here we developed with the technology we snagged from Silph Co., we're able to control Pokémon without the need of catching them. Articuno, get rid of them."

"CUNO!" Articuno opened its beak, creating a large chunk of ice in front of it and fired the irregular piece of solid ice towards the opposing Trainers.

"Onix, block it!"

"Oniix!" Onix curled around the three remaining Pokémon, taking the hit so the others wouldn't get damaged.

"Hydro Pump!" Misty and Blue yelled in unison. Blastoise and Starmie jumped onto Onix's body and aimed their respective cannons and core at Articuno, firing a powerful water jet from them.

"TICUNO!" Artcuno flapped its wings rapidly and released a Blizzard from them, freezing the Hydro Pumps with ease. It then opened its mouth and released a thin beam of blue energy, which hit Starmie and froze it.

"No!"

"Vileplume, use Sunny Day!"

"Vile!" Vileplume's flower began to glow brightly and then launched up a fiery ball towards the ceiling of the cave illuminating with harsh sunlight, which showed to be slowly thawing out Starmie.

"Now Solar Beam!"

"Onix, Dragon Breath!"

Vileplume fired a golden beam, the solar energy being much faster than usual due to the sunlight, from the center of her flower, while Onix opened his mouth and released a stream of air, both hitting Articuno but performing little damage.

"ARTI!" Articuno's body began to glow and it came off, swirling into the shape of a rocky orb and it fired it down to its opponents.

"Blastoise, block it with Rapid Spin!"

"Blas!" Blastoise pulled in her head, limbs and canon, started spinning like a frisbee, and collided against the Ancient Power, making her slam against th ground, despite being able to deflect it.

In the meantime, Starmie managed to break free from the ice.

"Thunderbolt!"

Starmie spun on a single leg and its body became surrounded in yellow electricity and released a thunderbolt from its body.

"Solar Beam!"

"Dragon Breath!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Vileplume, Onix and Blastoise repeated previous attacks as well, and the four beams hit Articuno's wings, which it used as a shield, but did little damage.

"What the-?!"

"So this is the power of a Legendary Pokémon…" Erika noted. "Vileplume, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Onix, Stone Edge!"

"Starmie, Psybeam!"

"Flareon, come on out!" Blue let out her Flareon to the battlefield. "Flamethrower!"

"Flareon!" Flareon released a stream of fire from her mouth.

As Vileplume shurled an orb of toxic sludge, Onix fired multiple sharp stones he created, and Starmie fired multiple orbs of psychic power, the attacks traveled through and they all hit Articuno, who appeared to be glowing gray. The attacks did some effect, but it wasn't enough to stop Articuno.

Then, an eye appeared on the forehead of all five Pokémon.

"What the heck? Is that…"

"It's Mind Reader!" Brock had seen the move in action once before.

"ARTI… CUUNOOOO!" Articuno's body erradiated a light blue aura, which blinded the Trainers.

When they managed to open their eyes again, not only were their Pokémon all fainted, frozen in solid ice as an effect of Sheer Cold, but Petrel and Articuno were also missing.

"They ran away…" Brock pointed out, leaving a feeling of loss in the throat's of every Trainer present. Misty even kicked a shard of ice.

Blue looked up towards the ceiling of the cavern with a wishful and desperate expression. "Green… I know you'll be able to do it."

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Articuno - When Articuno flaps its wings, it can chill the moisture in the air around it, making snow fall. It flies from icy mountain to icy mountain. According to legend, it appears before doomed travelers lost in icy regions. As seen in the anime, Articuno sometimes aids travelers and guides them to safety.


	22. Chapter 22

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 22 – Bird of Storms:

Green was quick to reach the Power Plant with the use of Pidgeot. While he did possess another flying Pokémon, namely his Charizard, he wasn't the best man for the job, taking into account he had only gained his wings that morning.

Upon landing, he found the three remaining Gym Leaders for the mission: Lt. Surge, Koga, and Sabrina.

"Would you look at that? It's the shrimp that beat me the other day." Surge pointed out, having recognized Green upon his arrival.

"Surge, it's not the time for that. We must reach Zapdos as soon as we can."

The others agreed with Koga's remark. Letting out their signature Pokémon, Raichu, Golbat and Alakazam, in addition to Green's Charizard, they entered the Power Plant building.

Unlike the Seafoam Islands, it was manmade and artificial. The atmosphere was completely different. All sorts of electrical appliances could be found.

"Now this is a place for me." Surge noted, finding the place rather similar to his own Gym.

"Zapdos is an Electric-type. It probably felt attracted to this place." Sabrina pointed out. Closing her eyes, turned to the side. "That way."

"Psychic powers?" Just like Red, Green knew about Sabrina's psychic powers, and deduced she was using them to feel Zapdos's presence.

"Let's go."

Following Koga, the group explored the dark maze, Sabrina helping them locate the Legendary Bird.

Strangely devoid of wild Pokémon, it didn't take long for them to come across Zapdos. However, just like Team 1, Team 2 found the Legendary Bird with red, glaring eyes. A Team Rocket Executive, a woman with a white Team Rocket uniform, red eyes and red beautiful hair, messed around with a device similar to that of Petrel's.

"Who are you?!"

"Oh, me? I'm Ariana, a Team Rocket Executive. And, just recently, the one who is controlling Zapdos."

"ZAPP!" The Legendary Bird chirped loudly.

"I may not be the smartest Voltrob in the Poké Ball Factory, but I'm pretty sure that the birdy is not happy with us."

"Alakazam, subdue it with Psychic!"

Alakazam's eyes flashed blue and Zapdos became outlined in the same color, constricting its movements, but with little effect.

"Golbat, use Toxic!"

"Gol!" Golbat released a stream of purple poison through his mouth, which hit Zapdos and badly poisoned it. Purple sparks surrounded Zapdos, inflicting damage.

"Raichu, use Iron Tail!"

"Alakazam, Focus Punch!"

"Charizard, Fire Blast!"

Lt. Surge's Raichu was the first to attack. His tal turned into metal and he whipped it against Zapdos's body, followed by Alazam punching itwith a fist surrounded by a brownish aura. Finally, after the two jumped aside, Charizard opened his mouth and released a ball of yellow-orange fire, which then turned into a 大-shaped flame that hit the opponent, raising a cloud of black smoke.

However, after it was cleared up, Zapdos was shown to have suffered little damage.

Lt. Surge was the first to comment. "What the-?!"

"Just how powerful is a Legendary Bird?!" Green was just as taken aback, until he realized something. _"Wait, if they are controlling it… Blue! She's facing one as well!"_

"ZAPDOS!" Zapdos released multiple blasts of thunder from its body, hitting the area around it in random patterns. It hit Alakazam, Golbat, Raichu, knocking out all three.

"RAAR!" Charizard noticed his Trainer was not only absent minded but about to be electrocuted. He swooped in, surprising Green, and brought him up into the air.

"Whoa! … T-Thanks…"

"Raaaar!" Charizard nodded before landing and placed Green on the floor, just as the Gym Leaders withdrew their Pokémon.

"One last ditch effort… Everyone, to the battlefield!" Green hurled five Poké Balls, sending in Pidgeot, Nidoking, Exeggutor, Jolteon and Kabuto. "Fire Blast, Air Slash, Stone Edge, Barrage, Pin Missile, and Ancient Power!"

Charizard repeated the previous attack, while Pidgeot created a ball of light blue energy above her beak, surrounded by a veil of wind, launching it afterwards. Nidoking punched the ground with a solid fist, making multiple sharp gray stones emerge from it and fly towards Zapdos, at the same time as Exeggutor jumped and spun, launching multiple orbs of white energy that seemed to be fired out of his multiple heads. Finally, as Jolteon fired multiple energy arrows from his white mane, Kabuto created an afterimage of himself, which swirled into the shape of a rocky orb of energy and launched it.

However, all of the effort was laid to waste when Zapdos crossed its wings and created a shield of energy, protecting it from the six different attacks.

"What the-?! Protect?!"

"Exactly. Now, if you don't mind, I believe I have to leave. This Zapdos won't get healed from its poison so easily, you know?" Ariana turned her back, infuriating Surge and Koga. The two moved in, attempting to take hold of the device within her suitcase, but Zapdos placed itself in the way.

"Let's retreat…" Green suggested. While his judgement might've been affected by some external factor, the Gym Leaders agreed. Zapdos was simply far too powerful for them to succeed.

* * *

Upon returning to Pallet Town, Teams 1 and 2 reunited at Professor Oak's Lab.

And the first reaction between the two was surprising.

"Blue… You're okay."

The girl blushed as soon as she saw Green's reaction: a light smile, a sigh of relieve, relaxed expression despite the situation.

" _Is he… happy to see me?"_

One thing was when she would be affectionate towards him. Another one was when his eyes were the ones to show affection.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Zapdos - When Zapdos flaps its glittering wings, it releases electricity that can potentially cause thunderstorms. It produces massive crackling and snapping sounds when it flies; these are attributed to the lightning bolts sheds when airborne. When stricken by lightning, it gains power.


	23. Chapter 23

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 23 – Bird of Fire:

With the use of the ferry of Vermillion City Blaine took Red and Yellow to Mt. Ember. However, during the trip, a certain conversation spurred up.

"Hey, umm, Yellow?"

"Yeah?" She cheerfully gazed towards the ocean, where multiple Goldeen, Tentacool, Psyduck, and even some Seaking hopping out of the water, swimming around in their natural habitat.

"Earlier at the Viridian Gym…"

Her face flustered red quickly. She recalled what she had done, but prayed that Red didn't bring up the subject.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why did you…? You know…" Red's face showed a similar blush. He didn't know what to make of the situation.

"W-Well… You could've gotten hurt. I was… worried…"

"Enough to cry?"

"…" Yellow hid her blushing face underneath her straw hat, surprising Red quite a bit. "And what if it was?"

"Well…"

"We're here." Blaine interrupted, astonishing the two Trainers enough to make them jump off their feet.

"Eek!"

"Hm? Did I interrupt something?"

"N-No!"

"L-Let's go!"

* * *

The three Trainers climbed the tall mountain, Blaine using his trusty Rapidash, while Red and Yellow were on his Arcanine's back. Yellow held her hat with a hand and wrapped her other arm around Red's waist tightly so she wouldn't fall.

Red was always wary of not falling back and possibly knocking Yellow off.

"… _Red must know I like him now… Does he…? W-What am I thinking about anyway?! I'm too young to have a boyfriend! I'm too young, I'm too young!"_

They reached the top after some bumpy lanes. Red and Yellow were taken aback by the sight of the final Legendary Bird: Moltres.

Its wings spread, and chirped loudly, threatening the Trainers to leave. Yellow was quick to hide behind Red.

Red stepped back. "It doesn't seem happy…"

However, Blaine didn't feel any fear. He simply approached the Legendary Pokémon as if it were like any other. Moltres became frantic, up until the moment Blaine removed his sunglasses. Moltres suddenly stopped, as if recognizing the man.

"It's been a while, Moltres."

"MOOOOL!" Moltres's wings warped around Blaine, hugging him and confusing the two other Trainers.

"…Blaine, what exactly…?"

"I've befriended Moltres some years ago, while I still worked as a researcher."

"Wait, so… you're actually a scientist? I thought the lab coat was just for show." Red admitted, chuckling himself and making Yellow giggle.

"Oh, it is. I'm retired. I just find it comfortable." Red and Yellow narrowed their eyes, somewhat unimpressed.

Blaine and Moltres both appeared to be laughing, but Moltres suddenly stopped, worrying the three Trainers. Its eyes began to turn red and it spread its wings, making Blaine back off.

"What the-?!"

"MOOOOLTRES!"

"And my mission is complete."

Revealing himself from behind a set of rocks, another Tem Rocket Executive made his existence known. His hair green and black simple eyes complemented his white Team Rocket uniform.

"Who are you?!"

Blaine had the answer for Red's question. "Archer… Haven't seen you ever since my lab exploded."

"Hey, you were the one who betrayed us."

Red and Yellow looked at Blaine in surprise. "You once worked for Team Rocket, Mister Blaine?"

"I didn't know that it was Team Rocket at the time. I was just working under contract for some organization." Blaine justified, as Arcanine and Rapidash stepped forward.

"Aerodactyl, let's do this!" Red hurled his Poké Ball, letting out his Fossil Pokémon.

"AERO!"

 _CHOMP!_

"OWW!" Yellow giggled at Red's reaction of being bitten down, despite the situation.

"Moltres, get rid of them."

"MOOOL!" Moltres's body became coated with light blue energy and it flew up. Ready to attack, it flew down, hitting all three Pokémon with a powerful tackle. Even Aerodactyl was knocked back.

"Dragon Tail!"

Before Aerodactyl could prepare to strike, Moltres fired a beam of solar energy from its beak, the attack knocking Red's Pokémon out.

"Aerodactyl, no!"

"Aerooo…"

"C'mon, let's go, no time to lose." Archer requested, closing his suitcase and climbing on top of Moltres's back, flying off to the horizon.

"It seems we have lost…" Blaine noted, as he withdrew his Pokémon.

* * *

Night settled in over Pallet Town, and silence surrounded everyone. The four Trainers named after colors and the seven Gym Leaders failed in their missions. Professor Oak and Daisy were at a loss of words, unable to figure out what to say to lift the mood.

Green left the building in order to catch some fresh air. Red did the same, but decided to leave through the opposite exit. Shortly after, their respective companions got worried, and followed their respective paths.

* * *

"Green?"

"Hm? Oh, Blue."

Both standing atop a small hill in the laboratory's backyard, Green turned from his gaze towards the sky to look at Blue.

"Are you okay?"

"…Team Rocket captured the three Legendary Birds and we couldn't do anything about it. It's hard to say that I'm particularly happy about it."

"Hands off the sarcasm." Blue requested, as she came closer. "Look, we failed, but… we can't just whine about it." Blue leaned forward, her forehead touching Green's chest in order to rest. Despite being of the same height, Green stood on the very top of the hill, making Blue shorter in his perspective. " _You_ can't just whine about it…" While her eyes were hidden by shadows, tears rolled down her cheeks. "Green…"

Green was taken aback. "Blue, what are you…?"

"Green, I'm scared too."

His bright green eyes widened and his arms moved on his own. They wrapped around her frame, pulling her in. Her bright blue eyes showed her surprise, as the tears flew across her vision. Her hat fell down and her chin notched perfectly with his shoulder and vice-versa.

"G-Green…?"

"Don't…"

"Eh?"

"Don't say you're scared… I won't let it happen."

"…Green." As her mouth went dry, a smile curled up and her arms followed suit, hugging his waist.

* * *

A loud sigh caught the little girl's attention. "Red?"

"Yellow?" The Trainer turned, somewhat surprised for his friend having followed him out in the open.

"Are you okay?"

"…Not really, but can you blame me?" Red asked with a silly smirk plastered on his face.

Yellow giggled and approached him. "How can you still smile?"

"Hey, it's not the end of the world. I mean, things may look dark, but… is that a reason to stop smiling and give up?"

"Most people wouldn't look at it that way."

"I guess."

"…So, what are you going to do?"

His smile vanished for a second, but a smirk quickly replaced it. "I'm going to storm Team Rocket."

"E-Eh?!"

Pokémon of the Day:

Moltres - Moltres sheds embers with every flap of its wings, creating a brilliant flash of flames. By dipping itself into the magma of an active volcano, this Pokémon can heal itself. It migrates to the south with the coming of spring, and is said to bring an early springtime to cold lands.


	24. Chapter 24

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 24 – Upcoming Storm:

The notice of Team Rocket's invasion through Kanto spread through the news quicker than wild fire. Starting the night where Red and Green became resolute with the decision to rise up against Team Rocket, despite the looks of the situation.

After a night of rest, the Trainers woke up to a dark day, thunderclouds covering the sky. Red, Green, Blue and Yellow flew across Kanto towards the Sevii Archipelago.

One would wonder where the Gym Leaders were, but they had returned to their respective Cities on the previous night so they would protect the citizens from the invading Team Rocket Grunts.

Flying with the help of Pidgeot, Charizard and Aerodactyl, the four Trainers reached the Sevii Archipelago. Strangely enough, there were no Grunts, only the Executives and the Leader of the Organization.

"Giovanni!" Red yelled, as the four Trainers landed on their feet, along with the Pokémon. "We're here to stop you!"

"Hahaha!" Proton laughed, finding the situation rather hilarious.

"You and what army, little boy?" Ariana wondered, giggling herself a little bit.

"Umm…" Red and Green both put on awkward looks.

"Actually…" Blue giggled embarrassingly, pressing her index fingers together.

"It's just the four of us." Yellow admitted. Even Giovanni couldn't contain his laughter.

"This is priceless!" Petrel admitted, with a hand over his eyes and cackling as if the world was about to end.

Archer himself snickered. "For once, Petrel, we find the same situation funny."

"Alright, let's set the plan in motion." Green indicated. The other three nodded in response. As Yellow ran in the opposite direction, Red, Green and Blue approached the cliff the Executives and Boss, as they let out their army of Pokémon.

"Venusaur, Beedrill, Pikachu, Snorlax, Vaporeon, let's do this!"

"Nidoking, Exeggutor, Jolteon, Kabuto, to the battlefield!"

"Blastoise, Butterfree, Nidoqueen, Ditto, Flareon, Omanyte, follow suit!"

A total of eighteen Pokémon followed the three twelve year olds, but the top of Team Rocket had their own little armada.

"ARTICUNO!"

"ZAPDOS!"

"MOLTRES!"

The three Legendary Birds descended from the sky, standing in between the set of Trainers.

"Venusaur, Solar Beam!"

"Charizard, Fire Blast!"

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Venusaur stepped forward and behind him stood Charizard and charging up, Venusaur fired a narrow beam of concentrated sunlight, while Blastoise fired a spray of water through her canons in multiple directions, while Charizard took a deep breath and released a stream of fire, the beginning of the attack taking on the shape of the kanji character 大. " _Triple Finish_!"

"Moltres, use Heat Wave!"

"Zapdos, Zap Canon if you don't mind."

"Articuno, take care of them with Blizzard!"

Following the respective commands of Proton, Ariana and Archer, the three Birds attacked.

Moltres flapped its wings, releasing an orange colored heat wave from them, Zapdos generated a powerful orb of electricity and launched it, while Articuno flapped its wings as well, creating a blizzard. The attacks of Moltres and Articuno mixed together, heat and cold generating a powerful air current that took the shape of a massive tornado, colored red and an blue. Then, after the Zap Cannon attack was swallowed, yellow electricity surrounded the tornado as it became colored black with highlights of red, blue and yellow.

" _Triple Devastation_!"

The attacks clashed, the one launched by the Legendary Birds seemingly being stronger than the one launched by the first Pokémon of Red, Green and Blue. The tornado swallowed the attack, and eventually reached the three Trainers and 18 Pokémon.

"Guys, hold on!"

"We're trying!"

Red, Green and Blue made their best to not be pulled by the tornado, including holding onto their Pokémon, who themselves struggled to stay on the ground.

"I… won't… take THIS!"

The tornado burst out, surprising the Team Rocket members. A familiar image stood out. Giovanni recalled when Red and his Pokémon burst out of the rock tomb, the moment he realized Red possessed the Vision of Legend. Now, Red, Green and Blue glared at him, all of them with glowing eyes.

"They all have Visions of Legend?!" Giovanni let the question slip through his teeth, surprising his Executives.

"Visions of Legend?"

"What's that, Boss?"

"…It's an ability. It's incredibly rare and it varies from person to person. Some can foresee the opponent Pokémon's attack, while others can see its ability. However, they all share one thing in common."

"And that would be…?"

"They all have a natural connection with Legendary Pokémon."

"That might be a problem." Archer noted.

"I believe our devices override the Vision of Legend's connectivity. I'm more surprised than worried."

"Hmm… I see. However, this raises a very good question Boss."

"And what would that be, Proton?"

Ariana answered instead. "How exactly do you know all that?"

"…My son also has the Vision of Legend."

All four executives opened their mouths agape, surprised by the answer.

"Boss… you have a kid?"

"Quite. But that is a story for another day. I believe we should focus on this for now."

Red, Green and Blue decided to focus on a different bird each. Red would focus on Articuno, Green on Zapdos, and Blue on Moltres.

"Hydro Pump!" Blue's Blastoise fired a water jet from the canons on her back, but Moltres evaded the attack, flying up and firing multiple fire balls after flapping its wings, which Blue's Pokémon managed to block.

"Nidoking, Ice Beam, now!" Choosing a Pokémon resistant to electric attacks, Green commanded his Nidoking to fire a light blue thunderbolt from his horn. The Legendary Bird got hit, but didn't get frozen as a result, which allowed it to attack Nidoking by swooping down with an aura shaped like a spinning drill around its beak. The attack didn't make direct hits, but many of Green's Pokémon were hit.

"Aerodactyl, Rock Slide!" Aerodactyl roared loudly and multiple white rings of energy appeared up above in the sky and large grey boulders came out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then rained over the Moltres, creating quite a number of wounds.

"I think they're gaining on us."

"No worries." Giovanni took out a remote from the inner pocket of his uniform and pressed a button.

Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres all began to glow blue, yellow and red respectively. The three Trainers were confused at first, but Green realized what this could mean.

"The research about Porygon Blue found and the Eevee's Yellow got that were being used for study… Are they going to…?!"

The three birds became conjoined, three becoming one.

Moltres's body worked as the center and main body, with its flaming wings coating the other two. Zapdos was connected to the right, its now single wing becoming the right one for the Legendary Fusion, while Articuno acted as the left side and wing.

"What that heck…?" Red was at a loss for words.

"I present to you 'Zapmolcuno'." Giovanni indicated. "Don't think my team of researchers doesn't show efforts of any kind just because you raided a couple of places."

The Bird launched three attacks simultaneously. A thunderbolt from the right, a freezing beam from the left, and a stream of fire in between.

"Solar Beam!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Fire Blast!"

Venusaur fired a beam of solar energy from the flower on his back, crashing into the thunder. Blastoise fired a jet of water from her canons, extinguishing the fire. Charizard took a deep breath and released a stream of fire, the beginning of the attack taking on the shape of the kanji character 大, nullifying the ice type attack.

"I'm not sure if we'll get the same kind of lucky break anymore…" Blue noted, somewhat afraid of the fusion between the Legendary Birds. One alone had great power, three at once were more powerful than armies, but a fusion between the three was possibly a living nightmare.

"Dragon Breath!"

"Swift!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Petal Dance!"

"Toxic!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"Fire Blast!"

Seven attacks flew across the sky, approaching Zapmolcuno at high speed. However, the eyes of Zapdos glowed bright green, allowing Zapmolcuno to dodge all seven attacks.

Red, Green and Blue turned around, only to find atop a tall hill the seven Gym Leaders, accompanied by their signature Pokémon. Brock and Onix, Misty and Starmie, Lt. Surge and Raichu, Erika and Vileplume, Koga and Golbat, Sabrina and Alakazam, Blaine and Rapidash.

"I believe you would like a little hand." Blaine chuckled, as the Gym Leaders began to move in.

As a fight began to surge between a powerful Pokémon and 10 different Trainers, Yellow saw everything at a disatance, followed by her Pikachu.

"I can do this… I can do this…" she tried to motivate herself the best she could, but upon turning around, she spotted something up in the sky no one except the Team Rocket members had noticed.

Floating just underneath the clouds, a Pokémon, genetically cloned from the ancestor of all Pokémon and upgraded to bear much more power.

Mewtwo aimed at the ground beneath him and an orb of energy began to form in front of its hand.

Yellow's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Mewtwo - Mewtwo conserves energy by remaining motionless in order to unleash its full power in battle. It is also capable of materializing psychic waves in the form of its signature move, Psystrike. It also possesses a secret power locked into its genetic code no one has been able to unlock so far.


	25. Chapter 25

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 25 – Confronting Legends:

A powerful beam of energy descended from the skies, the collision with the ground creating an explosion as a result.

All of the Trainers and their respective Pokémon were blown away due to the shockwave the explosion created.

"Whoooooaaaaa!" Red and the other flew against boulders that served as obstacles, while their Pokémon scattered.

"What… was that…?" Koga asked, struggling to stand up. Despite his age, he was probably the one with the better physique of the group, making him the first to compose himself properly.

"Not even the missile launchers in the war had that much firepower." Lt. Surge pointed out, cleaning off the dust from his clothes.

"This power… There's no doubt." Blaine stood up with the help of Red. "It's Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo…" Red knew of such a Pokémon thanks to the documents he read in the Pokémon Mansion with Yellow. However, a disturbing thought came across his mind. "Wait... Yellow! She's all by herself!"

"She is better off than us, don't worry. Mewtwo will always face the biggest challenge first, unless necessary." Blaine's information left Red in between the feelings of relief and fear.

The trainers helped each other out, just like the Pokémon.

"Alright, let's split into two groups." Green suggested. Everyone payed attention. "Red, Blue, and I will take care Mewtwo. The Gym Leaders will stall Zapmolcuno. Yellow is already doing her part of the plan, so just hold it for little longer."

"Alright."

"Let's head out!"

The group split accordingly, the three Trainers approaching the descending Pokémon, while the Gym Leaders aimed for the Legendary Fusion.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle!"

"Nidoqueen, Crunch!"

"Use Knock Off, Kabuto!"

Beedrill flew as fast as he could towards Mewtwo, aiming both spears at it. Mewtwo raised a hand and its eyes flashed blue. Beedrill was pushed aside through psychic powers, but was quick to turn back and attempt to stab Mewtwo once more, but Mewtwo suddenly disappeared, reappearing a couple of meters to the right, making Beedrill crash into Kabuto. Nidoqueen jumped, attempting to bite down on Mewtwo, but it stopped her in midair through psychic abilities and the hurled her into the other two, causing further damage before firing a single Shadow Ball.

"Guys, are you okay?!" Blue asked worriedly, approaching the hurt Pokémon. "Ditto, use Transform!"

The Transform Pokémon jumped and took the shape of Mewtwo.

"Pidgeot, Mirror Move!"

"Vaporeon, Shadow Ball!"

As Ditto closed in, Pidgeot opened a void in front of her body, launching the last attack Mewtwo had launched, identical to the shadowy orb Vaporeon fired from her mouth.

Mewtwo snapped its fingers, swapping places with Ditto, making it the target of the Shadow Balls. Ditto fainted upon collision. At the same time, a light blue and a yellow orb of energy appeared in front of its right and left hands respectively, firing bolts of energy out of each and using super effective moves against Pidgeot and Vaporeon, knocking them into the same state as Ditto.

"Piii…!"

"CHAR!"

Pikachu and Charizard charged in, infuriated by the defeat of their teammates.

"Wait, don't!"

"It's too strong!"

Ignoring the warnings of their Trainers, Pikachu used Double Team, multiplying into a horde of Pikachu, all of them with tails turned to iron, while Charizard right above them, his wings turned into steel.

Mewtwo's placed its hands together, forming an orb of purple energy in between them and hurled it at Charizard. An Aura Sphere wasn't very effective, but it was enough to push him away for a moment to take care of Pikachu first. Mewtwo swung his arms aside spreading them after the use of Aura Sphere, creating and firing a crescent-shaped purple energy wave, destroying the multiple copies of Pikachu and knocking the real one back. Then, Mewtwo created a white force field that expanded rapidly from around it and exploded on contact with the opponents.

Pikachu and Charizard fell.

"No!" Red and Green were quick to come to the rescue of their Pokémon.

"Grrr… Jolteon, Pin Missile! No mercy!"

"Dragon Rage, Aerodactyl!"

"Flareon, help them out with Flamethrower!"

Jolteon fired multiple energy arrows from his mane at the same time as Aerodactyl fired a dark-blue and black dragon-shaped flame and Flareon released a stream of flames from her mouth. The three attacks rapidly approached Mewtwo, but a blue round barrier surrounded Mewtwo, protecting it from all three attacks.

The three Trainers glared at Mewtwo, as their eyes flashed once again.

* * *

"Fire Blast!"

"Thunder!"

Blaine's Rapidash and Lt. Surge's Raichu used two of the most powerful moves of their respective types, but they were ineffective against Zapmolcuno.

"Starmie, Water Pulse!"

"Vileplume, Sludge Bomb!"

The two female Gym Leaders commanded their Pokémon. Starmie launched a blue orb of energy from its core, which hit the Moltres head, creating a wave of water, blinding them for a moment, just before Vileplume fired a sphere of purple sludge from her flower, hitting the bird's main body.

"Onix, now, use Stone Edge!"

Onix roared with power. Two rings of white energy surrounded his body and then formed into sharp gray stones, which were then fired at Zapmolcuno. Being incredibly weak to rock, the Legendary Bird was weakened, damaged massively, but was still able to fight. Articuno's eyes flashed, making an image of an eyes appear on all of the Pokémon foreheads.

"It used Mind Reader!"

"Quick, we have to defeat it before it uses Sheer Cold!"

"Alakazam, Focus Punch!"

"Golbat, Air Slash!"

As Alakazam and Golbat closed in, but Zapdos used Detect, allowing Zapmolcuno to evade the attacks.

"Things are running smoothly!" Petrel noted.

"Zapmolcuno taking on the Gym Leaders and Mewtwo taking care of the brats. If it were up to me, I would just use the two Pokémon to get rid of the brats."

Giovanni frowned. "Proton, I believe it would be best to capture the infants. It's not every day you come across a possessor of the Vision of Legend, let alone three of the together."

"So, are we going to capture them and hand them over to the scientists for experiments?" Archer wondered, making Ariana giggle with the scenario he proposed.

"That's far too cruel, even for you."

"…Now!"

"!?" The Team Rocket Members turned around, just to find a young blonde girl wearing a straw hat and a Venomoth attached to her back, allowing her to fly over and tackle the Executives, and upon crashing with Giovanni, she managed to fetch the nearby suitcase, the one equal to the ones Petrel, Ariana and Archer used to control the Legendary birds.

Flying away, Yellow slammed the suitcase against a nearby rock formation, breaking it into many, many pieces. Zapmolcuno's eyes returned to normal shortly after, and following a flash of light, the three Legendary Birds separated, falling onto the ground in exhaustion.

"You dumb little-!" Proton would've let out quite the swear if Petrel had not covered his mouth.

"Proton, this is a kid's franchise."

"Do I look like I give a damn about that?! She took our control device! You know what that means?!"

"That we lost our aces." Giovanni answered, turning around and making his way through the Executives, confusing them.

"Boss, where are you…?"

"I'm leaving this place before Mewtwo goes wild. If I were you, I would do the same."

The Four Executives looked at one another and then realized it. They decided to follow their leader and leave the Sevii Archipelago as soon as possible.

"Where are they going?!" Misty noted, rather infuriated.

"There's no time for that!" Blaine noted. "We must help Red and the others!"

* * *

"Nidoqueen, Beat Up!"

"Nidoking, Beat Up!"

The entirety of Blue and Green's teams became surrounded in a dark aura and they all rushed in towards Mewtwo. The mind control might have been broken, but it was still set to defeat its opponents. Mewtwo didn't feel fear upon seeing twelve different Pokémon ganging up.

Omanyte and Kabuto jumped in first, but they were pushed aside through psychic powers. Charizard and Flareon used Fire Punch and Flame Charge simultaneously, but Mewtwo Teleported behind them and then fired multiple shadow balls against the Fire-type Poké attempted to squash Mewtwo with a stomp, but was stopped in midair and then hurled against a transformed Ditto, knocking them both away. Quickly following, Jolteon jolted forward in order to bite Mewtwo, but it used Confusion in order to throw Jolteon over its own head, crashing against an approaching Butterfree. Blastoise attempted to use Rapid Spin, but Mewtwo stopped her in his tracks through a glowing glare, disabling the attack. Then, it hurled an Aura Sphere against her stomach before turning and stopping Pidgeot in midair and damaging her through the use of psychic orbs of energy, Psyshock. Finally, as Nidoking and Nidoqueen approached with pulled punches, Mewtwo picked up Kabuto and Omanyte through psychic powers, hurled the small Pokémon against the remaining two before using its signature move, Psystrike, which consisted of gathering multicolored dark energy in front of one of its hands and then firing a black and purple sphere of energy, creating a massive explosion, knocking all twelve out.

"Oh no…"

"Even Beat Up didn't work…" Green noted, about to lose hope. However, he flinched in surprise upon seeing Red dashing through him and Blue, followed by his six Pokémon. "What the-?! Red?!"

"I won't give up so early!"

Green brushed his eyes in disbelief. The Gym Leaders closed in as well.

"Red!" Blaine called, making the young boy turn around. "Use this!" The reformed scientist hurled a weirdly shaped Poké Ball. Red caught it and noticed that it was purple, with a white 'M' imprinted on the upper half.

"What is this…?"

"That's a Master Ball! It's a Poké Ball capable of catching any Pokémon without missing! It's impossible to escape from it!"

Red's eyes widened. Such a powerful Poké Ball in his hands. But he only had one chance.

"Guys, I'm counting on you!"

"Venu!"

"Bzzz!"

"Pika!"

"Snorr!"

"Vapo!"

"Aero!"

Venusaur let out eight vines which Pikachu used to run on after multiplying into eight through the use of Double Team. Mewtwo used a psychic wave on all eight, but much to its surprise, all eight vanished. Regardless, he stopped the vines from moving and then attacked Venusaur through the use of Psyshock, unleashing three orbs of psychic energy against him. Venusaur was pushed back, but Snorlax held him in place, helping out in the battle.

Pikachu reappeared above Mewtwo, flipping over and over again, ready to strike the enemy with an Iron Tail. At the same time, Aerodactyl closed in from the right and Vaporeon from the left, the prior bearing a deep blue tail while the latter had hers bright blue and releasing multiple streams of water. Mewtwo quickly created a round barrier around its body, protecting him from all three attacks. As a result, Pikachu landed a handful of meters in front of Mewtwo on all fours, while Aerodactyl flew up and back. Vaporeon in turn, gained some distance as well.

Mewtwo analyzed the battlefield, having full control over the situation, until seeing Red's grin. The confusion vanished as soon as it was replaced with the pain of two spears piercing his back, the Bug-type attack Twineedle being super effective.

Angered, Mewtwo turned around and used Psycho Cute, but Beedrill defended himself from the wave of energy through the use of his spears as shields. Taking advantage of this, Snorlax, outlined in metallic silver, crashed against Mewtwo, the sheer weight causing quite some damage. The Genetic Pokémon grew angrier and angrier with each passing moment. He turned around and disabled Snorlax's Heavy Slam through the use of a glowing glare and then jumped up, performing a back flip in the process. While turned back to Red and the others, it fired multiple Shadow Balls towards Beedrill, attempting to injure him. After the flip completed, Mewtwo was taken aback by the sight of Aerodactyl about to bite him, but managed to conjure a barrier around it, which Aerodactyl was unable to break. Then, after it disappeared, Mewtwo fired multiple yellow stars with perfect accuracy against the Fossil Pokémon. While not very effective, the cloud of dust formed by the collision of the attack was enough to create a camouflage. Dwelling within the cloud, it levitated around before the sudden appearance of a beam of sunlight right in front of it. Soon after, a blue orb also came about, barely touching it. Mewtwo used its psychic powers to clear the cloud, exposing himself and finding Venusaur and Vaporeon aiming up above.

Quick on its feet, Mewtwo quickly fired a single Psycho Cut, followed by the Swiftyellow stars, just before using Psychic to hurled Aerodactyl down against Snorlax, who also appeared to be ready to attack. While Snorlax caught Aerodactyl safely with the use of his stomach, Vaporeon jumped and created green barrier around her body, blocking Psycho Cut and Swift while Venusaur released his eight vines in multiple directions. Mewtwo dodged them with twists and turns, but it missed one, which tied around its leg. Venusaur quickly slammed the Genetic Pokémon against the rocky battlefield before hurling it back into the sky again. Mewtwo recovered, despite being damaged and was taken by surprise when Beedrill stung his back while surrounded by a dark aura. Mewtwo became furious by being the victim of Pursuit and followed Beedrill with its eyes, but a yellow thunderbolt came from the passenger on the Bug-type Pokémon's back, shocking Mewtwo before it could react.

It tried to move, but yellow sparks surrounded its body. Red immediately understood what was happening. "It's paralyzed!"

Snorlax laid down on his back and Red jumped onto his belly, using it as a trampoline. Mewtwo couldn't move, but that didn't stop him from controlling nearby rocks with psychic powers. "Oh no…" Red closed his eyes, but he felt something grasp his shoulders instead of something crushing him into mush. Opening his eyes again, he found Aerodactyl flying him towards Mewtwo. Two more large boulders flew to their direction, but Venusaur and Vaporeon were faster. With the use of Vine Whips, Venusaur hurled Vaporeon towards the boulders and destroyed them with Water Pulse. Gravity took effect and she landed on Snorlax's belly. Just as one last boulder was hurled, Pikachu jumped off Beedrill's back and hit Mewtwo's head with an Iron Tail, giving it a headache, inhibiting its psychic powers and then landing on its head and covering its eyes, essentially turning Mewtwo blind. Aerodactyl knew that he was about to get hit by the boulder, so he hurled Red right above it before getting hit. Beedrill stopped in midair between Red and Mewtwo with his spears crossed in the same fashion as a person would cross their hands when lifting someone else through their feet. Red understood this and landed with a single foot on Beedrill's spears, who flung his Trainer up towards the Psychic-type.

Just as Mewtwo shoved Pikachu off its eyes, Red appeared in front of its eyes, holding the Master Ball and slamming it against Mewtwo.

It opened. It shook. It caught.

Red fell down, caught by his injured Pokémon. The other humans approached, Yellow being the first on the line, and they found a laughing boy, holding a shut Master Ball, surrounded by his Pokémon, all seven of them injured, tired, and covered in dirt.

"We did it. We caught Mewtwo."

* * *

Everyone returned to Pallet Town the same afternoon. After the Legendary Birds returned to their natural habitats, the Gym Leaders and the Trainers gave start to a rather festive party in the laboratory of Professor Oak, a huge cake having been baked by Red's mom in anticipation to the victory of her son.

During this party, Yellow decided to climb onto the roof in order to look at the bright stars. She couldn't understand how Red could be partying despite being exhausted, but that just made her blush and giggle. But when escaping from the loud noises, she spotted something flying across the stars.

Her eyes began to glow pale yellow when she focused on it. Everything in her vision became tinged in yellow, but it only lasted for a moment.

"What…?"

"Mew?" a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features closed in, curious. Its snout was short and wide, and it had triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It had short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. Its fur was so fine and thin, it could only be seen under a microscope.

"…A-Are you…?!"

It tilted its head to the side. "Mew?"

"Are you a Mew?!" Yellow was astounded. Thanks to the files she read in the Pokémon Mansion, she recognized the possible ancestor of all Pokémon.

"Mew… Mew!" Confused at first, the little Pokémon rubbed it body against Yellow, its head against her chin, which she found surprising yet cute. Itthen floated away and laughed before waving goodbye. "Meeewww!"

"W-Wait!" Yellow tried to reach for it with her hand, but it flew away before she could. Disappearing in the distance amidst the stars, Yellow smiled, deciding to keep the event her special little secret.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Mew - Reports found in Cinnabar Island's Pokémon Mansion note scientific expeditions that have sighted Mew in Guyana, South America, the place where it was first discovered. Since Mew can make itself invisible at will, very few people have knowingly seen it, leading some scientists to declare it extinct and most to assume it to be a mirage. It will only show itself to a person who is pure of heart.


	26. Chapter 26

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 26 – Chilling Beauty:

 **(A/N: Because of something that was called to my attention, I will change my battle descriptions quite a bit in style. From now on, I will cut on unnecessary commands of the Trainers. What do I mean by this? IT means that while the battling Pokémon are battling, for the sake of not sounding like a script, unless it's an important command, the attacks won't be pointed out. It's hard to explain, but pretty much it's a way of making the action better. I hope you don't mind this change and possibly eve like it, since it'll make battle scenes better in my opinion)**

Some days had passed since the fall of Team Rocket. Around 60% of the Grunts was arrested before and after the Gym Leaders left to help Red and the others.

The following days were used to recover from the fight. Yellow even received a yellow-colored Pokédex for herself from Professor Oak. IT was a gift for the help she offered, and also a way to say that she truly belonged in the group of Red, Green and Blue.

Everything ran smoothly. Red and Green would train together, with the help of Blue and sometimes Yellow. It even made Green's Kabuto and Blue's Omanyte evolve. But the one day Red overslept was the one he regretted the most of doing so.

"Green went WHERE?!"

"To the Indigo Plateau." Professor Oak answered casually. "Blue and him left before the sun had risen. They left a note. I thought you knew."

"Me?!" Red was far too angry. "Why is Green always one step ahead of me...?!"

"What are you going to do then?"

"What else?! I'm going to face the Elite 4!"

Red dashed out of the laboratory, leaving behind a chuckling Professor Oak.

"Red, don't forget about Yellow."

"Right!"

* * *

Thankfully, the Indigo Plateau was a location near to Viridian City, so the walk didn't take long. Red presented his Gym Badges to the guard in front of the large gate that had enlarged images of the eight Badges of Kanto decorating it. Passing through it, Red and Yellow were mesmerized by the sight of a colossal building, beautifully constructed with outstanding materials.

Of course, Red didn't take long to enter, and Yellow followed him without any doubt. After passing through a lobby and a small corridor, the two entered a light blue room, with a standard battlefield contrsucted in between him and a red headed woman, whose red eyes were beneath thin glasses. Her clothes consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, a purple skirt, and black high heels.

Her outfit didn't match the temperature of the room, which was slightly below average. Yellow nervously moved to the side as Red stepped forward.

"I'm here to challenge the Elite 4!"

The woman crossed her arms and showed a cocky grin. "Welcome to Pokémon League. I am Lorelei of the Elite Four. No one can best me when it comes to icy Pokémon. Freezing moves are powerful. Your Pokémon will be at my mercy when they are frozen solid! Hahaha! Are you ready?"

Lorelei was intimidating, but not enough to make Red back down. "I am!"

"Very well. The rules are simple: it'll be a five-round single battle. You are allowed to withdraw Pokémon. While you are most likely carrying six, you can only use five. You can choose which ones, of course. Similar to a Gym Battle, I will show my Pokémon first. However, I myself am allowed to withdraw Pokémon." After given the explanation, Lorelei opened a Poké Ball, letting out her first choice.

A pinniped Pokémon with a snowy white furry body, which would most likely render it virtually invisible in snowy conditions. Simple but effective anatomy. "Dewgong!"

Yellow put her Pokédex to the test. 'Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Seel. Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago.'

On the wall opposite to the one Yellow sat against, a large screen turned on, revealing a photo of Lorelei and one of Red, each with five Poké Balls next to them, the one at the top of Lorelei's column having been replaced by an image of Dewgong.

" _If she's an Ice-type specialist, that means Beedrill and Venusaur won't do that good. But Venusaur's Weather Ball and the fact that most Ice-types are also Water-type, Beedrill will be the one to stand back down in this battle."_ Red was quick to figure out his team, including his first choice. "Snorlax, let's do this!"

The Poké Ball opened up and let out Red's first choice. "Snorrrlaxx…"

The screen suddenly showed the words 'Ready? BEGIN!' shortly after Snorlax's picture replaced the first Poké Ball in Red's collumn.

"Dewgong, Hail."

"Gong!" Dewgong pointed her horn towards the ceiling, creating a a large amount of gray clouds, blocking the light of the stadium and creating a small hailstorm in the process.

"Whoa… it's hailing." Yellow noted, seeing the weather condition for the first time in her life.

"Snorlax, don't back down!"

"Snorr!" Snorlax felt some large chunks of hail crash down against his body, but ignored them, focusing on Dewgong. Snorlax dashed as fast as he could with a single fist covered in fire. Trying to slam it against Dewgong, the Sea Lion dodged swiftly, using the wet floor of the battlefield as a way of slipping around the areawith ease, thanks to the molten missed, but he was quick to draw his other fist, covered in electricity and punch Dewgong, though not as strongly. Dewgong slipped back but didn't seem very affected by the electric attack.

" _Destruction Gatling: Model Plasma_!" Snorlax bumped his fists together, making them surrounded in comet-shaped yellow flames with red highlights. Quickly pulling them back and approaching, his sight was set on Dewgong.

"Dew!" Dewgong's body flashed white and she multiplied into five different copies. Snorlax wouldn't let that stop him though. Snorlax quickly hurled punches, destroying copy after copy, but the hailstorm made him leave out one Dewgong that had slipped behind him and then tackled him with a Take Down, making him lose equilibrium and concentration, cancelling his attack. As soon as he turned around, Dewgong jumped back, aimed her horn and fired a rainbow-colored beam from it. Snorlax decided to use Hyper Beam to match against Signal Beam. He fired a dark purple beam of energy, which easily overcame Dewgong's attack and even damaged her body quite a lot, many visible wounds spread across her body. But that was a low cost for the opportunity presented.

Lorelei smirked. "Snorlax has to recharge. Dewgong, _Hail Storm_!"

Dewgong opened her mouth and fired a stream of multicolored round bubbles, which started swirling all around, making multiple hail pieces to bounce off of them and crossing the from side to side. Then, with the use of Ice Beam, Dewgong froze the multiple bubbles and they were all hurled at Snorlax. The multiple frozen bubbles and the pieces of hail rained down on Snorlax, causing massive damage.

"Snorlax, return!" Red feared the worse and withdrew his damaged Pokémon, making Snorlax's image to become grayed out on the screen. As he thought of what to do, Dewgong returned to her side of the field and as hail fell on her body, some of her wounds disappeared. "What the…?"

"My Dewgong's Ability is 'Ice Body', which makes her recover in the midst of a hailstorm.

"Damn it… That's why took the Thunder Punch and Hyper Beam with no fear. Vaporeon, let's do this!"

"Vapo!" Vaporeon entered the battlefield and glared at Dewgong. The second Poké Ball on Red's column was replaced with Vaporeon.

"Dew!" Dewgong charged forward and attempted to tackle Vaporeon with Take Down, but her body melted into water before such, allowing her to escape. Reforming into her natural shape, Vaporeon curled up into the shape of a ball up above Dewgong and her tail began to glow reddish-ornge and she flipped forward multiple times with the use of gravity, slamming her tail against Dewgong's body, the use of Rock Smash being supper effective. As Vaporeon landed, Dewgong formed an aurora colored orb and fired a stream of energy with multiple white rings around it, taking the hit just as hail pelted her, knocking her back.

"Double-Edge and Rock Smash! _Crushing Edge_!"

Vaporeon's tail glowed reddish-orange once more and she dashed, leaving behind a golden trail. Dewgong flinched and the hit landed perfectly, the sheer power of both attacks knocking Dewgong out.

"Return." As Lorelei recalled her knocked out Dewgong, whose image on the screen was blacked out, she smirked. "Impressive. Using a Water-type against Ice to your advantage is not something most can do. Cloyster, go!"

Lorelei sent in her second choice. A black, pearl-like Pokémon, encased inside a light grey shell, which was surrounded by a second jagged, blue-violet outer shell casing.

"Cloy!"

'Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shellder. Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system.'

"Vaporeon, Rock Smash!"

"Vapo!" Vaporeon jumped and curled up into a ball again, repeating the process she used when debuting the attack.

"Spike Canon!"

"Cloy!" Cloyster's horn glowed white and fired five energy spikes from it, all of them hitting Vaporeon without miss. She fell onto the battlefield, but quick on her feet, she recovered and dashed again, making her tail glow reddish-orange again. Cloyster clamped herself within her shell and took the hit, just as heavy hail hit her again. Then, Cloyster opened up and blew wind with light blue sparkles from her mouth, which gathered together into ice shards and grew larger and longer into the shapes of icicles, which crashed into Vaporeon, making her flinch and incapable of attacking for the next minute. Cloyster took the opportunity and fired multiple energy spikes from her horn once again, all of them hitting Vaporeon and knocking her out.

Annoyed by the defeat, Red withdrew Vaporeon, but was surprised to see Lorelei withdrawing Cloyster as well. As the rules indicated she was the first to send in, this time being a new Pokémon as well. A bipedal, pink Pokémon with a tan, striped belly and a tan muzzle. It had large, vacant eyes, curled ears, and two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. There was a Shellder attached to her tail, this Shellder having a gray, spiraled shell with darker spots.

'Slowbro, the Hermit Crab Pokémon, and the evolved form of Slowpoke. Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead.'

"Slow… Bro…"

"This would be a good matchup for Snorlax. But…" Red took out the Poké Ball and sent in the most viable choice. "Venusaur, let's do this!"

"Venu!"

Venusaur landed on the battlefield and wanted to make sure his first battle in the Pokémon League counted. His eight vines merged from beneath his flower and quickly moved towards Slowbro, but a green barrier surrounded her body protecting her from the whips. Venusaur quickly withdrew them as he fired multiple razor sharp leaves towards Slowbro, however, this time, they were stopped in midair and the put down through the use of psychic powers. Somewhat annoyed, Venusaur growled and the dashed, leaving behind a golden trail, tackling a slow moving Slowbro, who took the hit rather well. Taking advantage, Slowbro used Ice Beam at point blank range, freezing Venusaur entirely. As hail fell on them both, Slowbro's forehead became coated in blue energy and she rammed it into Venusaur, shattering the ice and causing massive damage. As Venusaur slid across the battlefield because of the hit, an orb of light blue energy with icy streams around it formed above his flower and spun, launching it at Slowbro, who took the hit straight on.

Venusaur gathered as much light as he could, but during the process, Slowbro yawned, releasing a pink bubble from her mouth, which popped upon hitting Venusaur. Having charged enough, he fired a powerful beam of solar energy, but a green barrier formed around Slowbro just before it hit, protecting her of any damage. Then, Venusaur yawned and fell asleep in the middle of the battlefield, worrying Red as he was being damaged by the falling hail.

"Dream Eater."

Slowbro's eyes, along with Shellder's, flashed pink and a see-through image of her ran across the field and passed through Venusaur's body, making him wake up due to excruciating pain. He fell over, unconscious, as some of Slowbro's wounds recovered.

"Return! Snorlax, let's do this!"

The Sleeping Pokémon landed on the field with both feet and glared at his new opponent. He pulled back a punch covered in yellow electricity, but a green barrier formed in front of Slowbro, protecting her. He brought his other fist into contact, surrounded by sparks as well, and punched the Protect barrier multiple times, attempting to break it, but with little effect. Just as it disappeared, Slowbro fired a stream of steaming hot water against Snorlax, pushing him back. After standing properly on both feet, Snorlax suddenly became surrounded in a red flame, which disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"He got burned?!"

Lorelei withdrew her tired Slowbro and sent in Cloyster to the field again.

"Spike Canon and Rock Blast! _Acupuncture_!" Cloyster fired multiple energy spikes from her horn, all of which stabbed and got stuck on Snorlax's body. Then, Cloyster's head began to glow silver and it fired just as many rock-shaped energy blasts from it, each rock hitting each spike, causing further damage, enough to make Snorlax fall on his rear end. "This wouldn't be as effective if my Cloyster didn't have the Skill Link ability, which makes multi-hit attacks land all projectiles."

Red gritted his teeth. "Snorlax, don't give up! I'm counting on you!"

"Snor…!" The flame surrounded his body again, causing further damage.

"Rest!"

Snorlax's face relaxed and he fell on his back. The light snore indicated that he was sleeping indeed, and all of his wounds vanished.

"Cloy!" Cloyster used Spike Canon once again, but Red had a plan.

"Snore!"

Snorlax's snore became loud, the air around him distorted, destroying all of the spikes.

"What?!"

"Now use Sleep Talk!"

Snorlax stood up and clenched a white glowing fist. The surprised Cloyster didn't have time to dodge the Mega Punch and was pushed away.

"This is becoming quite the challenge. Spikes!"

Cloyster's jags glowed dark silver and they fired energy beams, all of which landed on Red's side of the field.

"Sleep Talk again!"

Snorlax's foot became surrounded in a red aura and he used it to kick Cloyster, who defended herself by closing her shell. Mega Kick was unsuccessful, and Cloyster repeated the usage of Spike Canon and Rock Blast, damaging Snorlax once again. However, the final time Red commanded for Snorlax to use Sleep Talk, he was surprised to see a move he was unaware that Snorlax had learned. Snorlax's body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his sleeping face and he shot himself at Cloyster, as an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around his body. Snorlax then slammed into the astounded Cloyster with great force, knocking her out.

"What the…? What was that attack?!"

"Your Snorlax seems to know Giga Impact."

"Giga Impact…?" Red wondered about the attack as Lorelei withdrew Cloyster and sent in a fourth Pokémon.

It was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that resembled a bulky woman wearing a red gown that hid her feet.

'Jynx, the Human Shape Pokémon. Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing.'

"Jynx, Jynx!"

"Wake-Up Slap."

Jynx's hands began to glow reddish-orange and she slapped Snorlax's face multiple time, knocking him out of the sleeping state through a painful process.

"Snor…!" Snorlax pulled back a fiery fist, but just as he was about to thro it, he was stopped in place through the use of psychic powers. Her lips glowed and she kissed Snorlax's cheek, making him fall asleep once again Jynx then used Wake-Up Slap once again, the damage doubling due to Snorlax being asleep. Finally, she delivered the final move in the shape of a blue orb which exploded into a wave of water, knocking Snorlax out.

As Red withdrew Snorlax, he noticed things were becoming difficult. After all, he only had two Pokémon left, while Lorelei still had four at her disposal.

"Aerodactyl, let's do this!"

 _CHOMP!_

"Ow! Stop biting my head!"

 _CHOMP!_

"D-DON'T BITE THERE EITHER!" Yellow covered her eyes and blushed while Lorelei laughed at how Aerodactyl bit down Red's rear. As such happened, the hail clouds dissipated, finally returning the weather to normal.

Aerodactyl flew into the battlefield and started off strong by summoning multiple boulders through Rock Slide. Jynx stopped them with Psychic powers and crushed them into gravel. Aerodactyl dove surrounded in a silver aura, head first, showing off the new move Iron Head, which was learned thanks to the training of the past days.

Jynx's eyes started shedding tears. Though fake, it was enough to make Aerodactyl pull back the attack and not exert as much damage. Seeing through the disguise after Jynx taunted him, Aerodactyl jumped in and attempt to bit down on her and Crunch for further damage, but Jynx Flung a large piece of gravel against Aerodactyl, hitting his eye and making him miss. The Fossil Pokémon, however, didn't give up. After going up, he descended and grabbed Jynx's shoulders with his claws, dragging her up into the air and then dropping her down, the fall causing some damage. Once again attempting to use Crunch, Aerodactyl swooped down, but Jynx winked, releasing pink hearts that surrounded the flying fossil and then hit him, making him fall in love with Jynx, replacing his menacing eyes with pink hearts. Jynx then pulled back a glowing light blue snowy fist and punched Aerodactyl, sending him back to his side of the field.

"Dragon Rage!"

"Water Pulse!"

Aerodactyl would most likely ignore the command, but a black and deep-blue flame formed in side his mouth as Jynx formed a blue orb between her hands. She hurled the orb and Aerodactyl fired the dragon shaped flame. The attacks passed by next to each other and they hit their respective target, making a knocked out Aerodactyl and a knocked out Jynx fall.

"Return." Both Trainers spoke, as they withdrew their Pokémon.

"Dewgong, go!"

"Pikachu, let's do this!"

Red sent in his last Pokémon. Pikachu glanced at the electronic board and noticed how he was the last fighter. "Pika?!"

"He must be nervous…" Yellow noted. Suddenly, one of her Poké Balls opened. Her Pikachu had come out on her own and she cheered Red's Piakchu.

"Pika-chyuuu!"

"Pika? Pika-pi… Pika!" Determined, Pikachu stood on all fours. His tail turned into iron and he dashed as fast as he could towards Dewgong, slamming it against her. Red knew that the absence of hail would grant him some advantage.

Dewgong fired a Signal Beam, which Pikachu dodged and then dashed, surrounded by golden electricity. The Volt Tackle landed, causing massive damage, along with some recoil. Desgong roared loudly and fired another Aurora Beam, but Pikachu released a Thunderbolt from his body. The attacks clashed, but the thunder overcame the beam and shocked Dewgong into unconsciousness.

Lorelei withdrew her Pokémon and sent in Slowbro, which seemed to have recovered from most of the damage, much to Red's confusion.

"How come Slowbro recovered?"

"Her ability, Regenerator, heals her every time I withdraw her. You have no idea how hard it was to find a Slowbro with this ability."

Pikachu started off by performing a Quick Attack, but before he could tackle Slowbro, he was stopped through the use of Psychic and then hurled against a wall. However, he managed to land on both feet and jump off of it, outlined in white and crashing into Slowbro. The Hermit Crab openedher mouth a released a narrow beam that would freeze Pikachu, but he released a yellow blast of electricity from his body in return, overcoming Ice Beam with Thunder and damaging Slowbro extensively. Pikachu then used Volt Tackle once again, but Slowbro created a green barrier around her, protecting her and knocking Pikachu away. However, determination came through. Pikachu landed on a handstand and an orb of gathered electricity formed at the tip of his tail. He spun around once and hurled the orb against Slowbro, who failed on repeating the use of Protect a second time. Due to being more powerful the slower the opponent is, Electro Ball knocked Slowbro out immediately.

Lorelei withdrew Slowbro and revealed her final Pokémon, a Pokémon Red was very familiar with, since Yellow possessed a member of the same species: a Lapras. However, this one seemed to be much more mature.

'Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. People have driven Lapras almost to the point of extinction. In the evenings, this Pokémon is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain.'

"Pika!" Pikachu was quick to the draw by releasing a Thunder attack. However, using the wet field, Lapras slid around, dodging the blast of electricity and slamming her body into Pikachu, knocking him back. Jumping off the stadium and bouncing off the wall just like he did previously with Slowbro, he approached Lapras through the air, spinning with an iron-made tail, which he used to slam against her head.

Mad, Lapras fired an Ice Beam before Pikachu could land, freezing him in a block of ice, and she then used Psychic to slam him harder against the floor, breaking the ice. At the same time as Piakchu tried to stand back up, Cloyster's Spikes triggered and multiple explosions around Pikachu occurred, damaging him even further.

"Pii… ka…!" Pikachu tried to stand up, but he was far too weak.

"PIKA!"

"Pi?" Pikachu glanced at the bench and found a frantic Pikachu attempting to cheer him on.

"Pika-chyuu!"

"…Pika!" Pikachu stood on all four and glared at Lapras. She started charging a dark purple Hyper Beam and then fired it, but Pikachu had multiplied into countless copies of himself. Lapras failed to hit and was completely exposed to an attack. Despite Lorelei warning her to be careful, Lapras panicked as soon as all the Pikachus started using Volt Tackle. They all disappeared upon touching her, and just as not even one was left, Lapras became confused. "PI-KAAAA!" She looked up above and flinched as soon as she saw the falling Pikachu, who crashed into her, causing a mssive explosion. The black smoke vanished, exposing a defeated Lapras and a heavily damaged, yet victorious, Pikachu.

"We won…? We won! Way to go, Pikachu!" Red jumped in, trying his best not to slip and picked up his tired Pikachu. Yellow came in as well, her Pikachu jumping onto Red and nuzzling against his Pikachu.

"Pika-pi!"

"Pika…" Red's Pikachu made a painful thumbs up.

However, Lorelei interrupted the touching moment. "You're better than I thought. Go on ahead. You only got a taste of Pokémon League power."

* * *

"…So? What's your answer?"

Green's mind ran multiple thoughts. He didn't expect for the moment to come so soon. Even after thinking for many days, it wasn't uncertainty that kept him from speaking, but rather lack of courage.

"…Blue… I…"

"You know, if you're nervous, you can always show it instead of saying it."

Two silhouettes came closer together. One blushing more than the other. They became connected for four seconds in total, and Green's answer was given as clearly as he could.

"I love you, Blue."

"I love you too, Champion Green."

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Dewgong - Even in extremely cold and ice-packed waters, its tail allows it to be a swift and agile swimmer at speeds of 8 knots. On top of its head is a sharp horn, which allows it to cut and plow through even the thickest of ice floes.

Cloyster - It typically only opens its shell to attack an opponent. However, it is fully capable of retaliating against any enemy with its shell tightly closed. With rapid succession, it launches its spikes at the foe, keeping them repelled. Once it has shut itself in, it is impossible to open its shell from the outside. This impressive defense allows it to withstand anything from a bomb blast to even a missile strike. The same projectile system it uses to launch its spikes is also used for swimming. It swallows seawater, and then ejects it towards the rear propelling it through with siphon-jet propulsion.

Lapras - Lapras is a gentle, helpful Pokémon that enjoys ferrying people across bodies of water. However, this docility has made it an easy target for hunters, who have nearly driven it to extinction. An intelligent Pokémon, it is able to understand human speech. It has been known to travel the seas in large pods. To keep in touch with other of its kind, it sings enchanting melodies.


	27. Chapter 27

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 27 – Fighting Master:

 **A/N: apparently the updated battle scenes were a success. However, I have come up with something rather… intriguing. From now on, and I will remind with a warning at the ending of each future chapter. As the title gives away, this is only one of a collection of multiple volumes. So, I thought of this: if any reader of mine, assuming I have more than just some, makes five well-structured reviews in the same story, he or she can make a request of a chapter for the series. While it is hard to do this since I am still writing and future events, characters and so on, there will be a side story of special chapters to portray certain events, ranging from chapters centered on the Pokémon of the Characters alone, events taking place in between volumes, POV chapters of specific characters in specific situations, etcetera. Anyone interested can request a chapter for this side volume after making 5 well-structured reviews. Sorry to disappoint, but just saying 'It's great!' isn't good enough. I hope people get interested. The number might raise to 7 or 10 if the requests get too overwhelming, and I know that it seems early for this kind of thing, but the project is planned to be incredibly big and vast, and there would be nothing that would make me more grateful is to see people who like to read this version of the events of the Pokémon series. Sure, they sometimes might seem like copy pastes of the games, but the first step for any new project is to show one can emulate what was done before, and then move to more original material. I do like following the games, but it wouldn't be against my wishes to pursue different storylines. In fact, X and Y will be massively different (assuming Pokémon Z doesn't ruin my plans and I'll just end up copy pasting that one). But once again, 5 reviews, chapter request. Oh, and guest reviews are not allowed. Since I have to discuss details with the reviewer via PM, the reviewer must use an existing account. Well, I'm finished, sorry for the huge text, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Red followed the corridor's path that lead to the second room of the Pokémon League. Halfway through it, a healing machine was found, which allowed Red to heal his fainted Pokémon.

The second room was mainly red and brown in color, the battlefield plain but with six pillars in a uniform pattern: two pillars on Red's side, two in the middle, and two on the side of his future opponent.

A man with dark blue messy long hair, tied up in a fuzzy pony tail of sorts. While his muscled upper body was exposed, his lower body wore white baggy pants, tied around his ankles. He was barefoot as well, and his eyes showed both wisdom and strength.

"I am Bruno of the Elite Four. Through rigorous training, people and Pokémon can become stronger. I've weight trained with my Pokémon. And that will never change. We will grind you down with our superior power. Do you still intend to challenge me?"

"Yeah." Red replied, as Yellow moved to the side of the field. Bruno frowned, however.

"You're the challenger? I was under the impression the young girl would be my opponent."

"Hmm?" Red and Yellow both questioned and looked at each other, confused. Bruno's words didn't seem to make much sense.

"Never mind. My mistake, I suppose. This battle will consist of three rounds in total. The first will be Double Battles, while the last is Single. Only five Pokémon in total. While allowed to withdraw, you are not allowed to replace a fallen ally of a double battle. To make it simpler, if Pokémon Number 1 and 2 battle and Number 2 faints, you cannot send in Pokémon Number 3 until Number 1 is knocked out as well. Am I making myself clear?"

"…Kinda."

Bruno sat down on the floor with crossed legs before dropping two Poké Balls, each opening and letting out an Onix to the battlefield. They both seemed to be bigger and stronger than the one in Brock's possession, not to mention that one had a different coloration, giving off the impression that it was made out of dirty gold.

The screen turned on, revealing pictures of Red and Bruno, each one with a column of Poké Balls, though the first four were shown in pairs of two. The first pair on Bruno's side showed the pictures of the two Onix, the second being of the altered coloration.

Red thought carefully. Bruno was supposedly a master of fighting Pokémon, so the use of Onixs was somewhat strange. Maybe it was of 'tough' Pokémon as well, he thought, but that just gave him the opportunity of breezing through the first round with ease.

"Venusaur, Vaporeon, let's do this!"

Red sent in the Pokémon whose typing was dangerous for the Onixs. Their pictures appeared on the Poké Balls on the screen just before it showed the words 'Ready? FIGHT!'

"Double-Edge!"

All four Pokémon became surrounded by a golden aura and they charged into each other, head first. They stopped in place for a moment, but both Onixs overcame their opponents due to their raw strength. Venusaur was dragged through the battlefield while Vaporeon managed to recover more quickly with the use of her tail as a brake of sorts. As Vaporeon started her dash with a reddish-orange glowing tail, Venusaur fired multiple razor leaves from beneath his flower, surrounding his teammate.

A bond that was quick to form and strengthen was the one between Vaporeon and Venusaur. Red knew that the two were great on theirown but incredible together.

The two Onixs moved swiftly, intertwining in between them. The plain Onix curled up some of his body in front of the Shiny Onix's head, and his body hardened, deflecting the razor leaves. Then, the golden head popped over, finding a jumping Vaporeon, intending to smash down against the rocks, but the Shiny Onix released a stream of air from his mouth, pushing her away. As Vaporeon was pushed back, she rolled through the field, allowing Venusaur to jump over her and face the two Onix. His vines lashed at them. While the gray Onix withstood the damage, the Golden one seemed to be affected. However, after being hit, his body began to glow brightly, stopping shortly after.

Suddenly, the golden Onix dove in and tackled Venusaur, surprising Red due to the increase in speed.

Vaporeon used Venusaur as a platform and aimed a Water Pulse at the speedy opponent, but the gray Rock Snake Pokémon stood in the way and took the impact of the orb creating a wave of water, but Onix seemed to be unaffected by it.

"What the-?! What is going on?!"

Bruno closed his eyes before explaining the situation. "The regular Onix possesses the ability 'Sturdy', making him immune to attacks that would knock him out in one hit. The other possesses 'Weak Armor', which lowers his defence and increases his speed after each hit."

"So you're using the gray for blocking and the shiny for counterattacking."

"Hmph. I'm surprised you managed to understand my battle plan."

Red's forehead popped a vein, but he at least had an idea of what to do now.

Venusaur started gathering light within his flower while Vaporeon's tail began to glow light blue. She ran through the stadium, releasing multiple streams of water from her tail and she jumped towards the golden Onix, but the gray one jolted out from the side and pinned her firmly against the wall, making Vaporeon unable to move. Venusaur then fired a Solar Beam from his flower, aiming towards the exposed Shiny Onix.

His eyes flashed brightly and a tornado of sand surrounded his body, blocking the beam and rendering the attack useless. The Sandstorm expanded through the field and Venusaur was quick to react by creating a brown orb surrounded by veils of rock and aunching it, hitting Onix and triggering his ability. In the meantime, Vaporeon slammed her tail against Onix's jaw, the Rock Smash attack helping her to get free and return to the battle by jumping onto Onix's body and running towards the golden one, leaving behind a golden trail. However having become much faster, Onix was quick to react by turning his tail into iron and slamming it against Vaporeon, slamming her against the floor by Venusaur. Then, the gray Onix bit down on his tail and started rolling like a wheel, his body surrounded by a ring of energy, about to run over Venusaur and Vaporeon.

Vaporeon jumped in front of Venusaur and conjured up a green shield, strong enough to hold the enemy back. Onix bounced back and landed safely, just as the Golden Snake rushed in and struck them both by slamming his tail into them. As they were pushed back, Venusaur formed a Rock-type Weather Ball and Vaporeon created a Water Pulse, which were both launched at the Onixs, who dodged them easily enough and then started closing in.

Vaporeon jumped onto the Golden Onix's body while Venusaur hopped onto the gray one's and created an earthquake upon landing, the vibrations causing internal damage, but Onix's Sturdy ability allowed him to resist the attack. Vaporeon struck her Onix with a Rock Smash, using her tail, while Venusaur used Razor Leaf and Vine Whip as much as he could.

Bruno's eyes opened. "Bounce them off and use Constrict."

Both Onix's waved their bodies, sending Vaporeon and Venusaur up and then wrapped their bodies around them both each with his specific target. Red saw his Pokémon in pain, but couldn't think of anything to get out of the situation.

" _Certain-Kill Explosion_." The bodies of the Rock Snakes began to glow white and a massive explosion occurred, clearing the sandstorm and knocking out all four Pokémon.

"No!" Red yelled, worries about Venusaur and Vaporeon. The first round was a draw. He withdrew his Pokémon, just like Bruno, who was quick to send his next pair.

"Hitmonlee!"

"Hitmonchan!"

Yellow quickly peeked into her Pokédex. Even though she herself had battled against the two of them, she had not seen any information about them.

'Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these springlike legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue.

Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. Hitmonchan is said to possess the spirit of a boxer who had been working toward a world championship. This Pokémon has an indomitable spirit and will never give up in the face of adversity.'

"Snorlax, Beedrill, let's do this!"

Bruno frowned upon seeing the choice of Snorlax. Normal-type Pokémon were, after all, weak to fighting attacks. But he recognized that Snorlax was most likely Red's powerhouse and able to withstand quite an amount of hits.

The Pokémon were quick to rush into each other. Hitmonlee started by jumping towards Snorlax with a bent knee, but Beedrill stood in his way, since Jump Kick, even if powered up though the Reckless Ability, didn't affect Beedrill all that much. The Poison Bee was bounced off by Snorlax's body, and flew towards Hitmonlee with glowing spears. The two began to fight between them with stabs and kicks, which made Hitmonchan focus on Snorlax. His right boxing glove turned into steel and Hitmonlee dashed as fast as a bullet, jabbing Snorlax, doing little damage despite the increase in power though his Iron Fist ability.

"Snorlax, _Destruction Gatling: Model Storm_!" Snorlax clenched both his fists, forming an Ice Punch in his right and a Thunder Punch in his left. He bumped them together, creating comet-shaped light blue flames with yellow highlights around his fists and ran towards Hitmonchan delivering a barrage of punches, but Hitmonchan, copying the movements of a boxer, dodged or blocked each punch, countering whenever he saw an opportunity. Then, Hitmonchan copied Snorlax and delivered a barrage of punches with both fists as well with the use of Comet Punch.

Beedrill's spears began to glow light purple and attempted to poison Hitmonlee, but the Kicking Pokémon managed to deflect every stab with the use of swift kicks, then, his right foot became surrounded in a red flame and he kicked Beedrill's body, sending him up into the ceiling. However, he was quick to rturn, with both spears crossed and surrounded in blue energy. Crashing into Hitmonlee, Beedrill uncrossed his spears in an 'X' like fashion, slashing Hitmonlee and pushing him back. Dragging his feet through the short distance, spreading his legs and placing hand on the floor as well to decelerate and eventually stop the movement. Beedrill followed, attempting to stab with Twineedle, but was taken aback when Hitmonlee performed a handstand with the single hand he had lay down on the ground and started deflecting the jabs once again by the use of kicks from above and eventually spins and twirls with the help of his hands, akin to how a break-dancer would move. In some of the spins, he even managed to deliver some kicks against Beedrill.

After the struggle between the two, Snorlax and Hitmonchan jumped back, gaining some distance between the two. The Punching Pokémon's right glove became surrounded in a blue aura and moved at the speed of sound, jabbing Snorlax's stomach. Pain was visible in his face. Taking advantage of the position, Hitmonchan jumped, uppercutting Snorlax's face, making him step back in pain once more. However, infuriated, Snorlax hopped forward and slammed his body against Hitmonchan, causing quite some damage, and then followed up by head-butting the opponent with a glowing forehead. Zen Headbutt was, after all, a super effective move, meaning that Hitmonchan wasn't on the top anymore.

Hitmonlee hopped from his hands and landed on his feet before his right foot became surrounded in a red aura and kicked Beedrill up, dealing more damage that a Fighting-type attack due to being Normal. Beedrill made a downward loop, recovering, and flew towards Hitmonlee with a purple glowing spear, attempting to perform a Poison Jab, but Hitmonlee evaded it by kicking Beedrill's side, slamming him into the floor and roll around as part of the technique of the Rolling Kick.

Beedrill and Hitmonchan approached their opponents at the same time, both wielding Poison Jab, but Hitmonlee's Blazing Kick and Snorlax's Zen Headbutt overcame the attacks and landed on the adversaries. Hitmonchan and Beedrill fainted simultaneously.

After Red and Bruno withdrew Beedrill and Hitmonchan, Snorlax and Hitmonlee crossed glares. It started with a clash of Mega Punches, which Snorlax won, followed by a confrontation between Mega Kicks. Needless to say, Hitmonlee, being a specialist of all kicking attacks, came out as the victor.

Snorlax stepped back and then jumped forward, attempting to slam his entire body into Hitmonlee, but Hitmonlee managed to dodge it and deliver a side kick which made Snorlax roll over on the battlefield. After standing up properly, Hitmonlee performed a High Jump Kick, which landed perfectly on Snorlax's body. Damaged, Red resorted to the tactic he used in his previous battle and told Snorlax to Rest. The wounds healed in his sleep, but Hitmonlee only saw it as an opportunity. He performed another High Jump Kick but Snorlax emitted a snore loud enough to distort the air around him, making Hitmonlee lose balance in the attack and crash against the floor, injuring his leg.

Still in his sleep, Snorlax stood up and moved towards Hitmonlee with a fiery punch. Hitmonlee was quick to use Blazing Kick as a retort, but due to being at full health, Snorlax's strength was superior. Rolling over and lowering himself, Hitmonlee performed a low sweep, a Feint, which made Snorlax topple over and fall on his back. Using Snorlax's sleep to his advantage, Hitmonlee jumped and performed another High Jump Kick, this time landing perfectly. As Snorlax woke up due to the pain, Hitmonlee's eyes flashed red and followed his Trainer's command of 'Close Combat'. Hitmonlee punched and kicked Snorlax multiple times to no end, until Snorlax flexed his body, releasing steam, and tackling Hitmonlee with Strength.

" _Weight of Thought_!"

" _Focus Kick_!"

Hitmonlee jumped and his feet became surrounded in orange aura, a variation of the Focus Punch especially trained by Bruno to increase its power by mixing it with High Jump Kick. Snorlax became outlined in silver and jumped over at his opponent, head glowing bright blue. Mixing Heavy Slam with Zen Headbutt, Snorlax crashed into Hitmonlee, and after power struggling, an explosion occurred in midair, making both Pokémon fall onto the battlefield, unable to continue.

"Return!" The two Trainers withdrew their Pokémon and Bruno sent in his final Pokémon first.

A humanoid Pokémon with four well-muscled arms. "Machamp!"

'Machamp, the Superpower Pokémon, and the evolved form of Machoke. It is impossible to defend against punches and chops doled out by its four arms. Its fighting spirit flares up when it faces a tough opponent.'

"Aerodactyl, let's do this!" Red was counting on hi flying Pokémon for this battle. While the youngest of Red's Pokémon, Aerodactyl was pretty tough.

 _CHOMP!_

"Why do you even DO this?!" Red got bitten in the head again, but Aerodactyl flew off shortly after.

The last round of the battle began. Machamp crossed his arms, creating energy rings around his muscled body, which turned into multiple gray sharp stones which were fired at the Fossil Pokémon. While hit, Aerodactyl didn't flinch, and he dove down towards Machamp with amazing speed, surrounded by invisible energy. Machamp was unable to evadethe attack, but when Aerodactyl made a second Aerial Ace, he crossed his upper arms and chopped them down in an 'X'-like fashion, slamming Aerodactyl into the floor. Grabbing his tail, Machamp Flung him across the stadium, making him crash against the floor again, but Aerodactyl stood up, using his wings as support. The ancient Pokémon opened his mouth and fired a multicolored dragon-shaped beam at Machamp, but he deflected with the use of two deep-blue glowing arms. Using a Dragon-type move against another was effective, but when he looked at Aerodactyl again, he was no longer there. Instinct made him look up and, easily enough, he was up above in the air, firing a black and deep-blue dragon-shaped flame, which hit Machamp with ease, creating a cloud of smoke. Aerodactyl entered it, attempting to strike Machamp with a Wing Attack, but Machamp was clever. Having changed position, Aerodactyl missed, and confused within the cloud, he was exposed to a potential attack. Machamp grabbed his tail and slammed him against the ground a couple of times before Flinging him again. Damaged, Aerodactyl turned and flew head-first, surrounded by a silver stopped Iron Head with a Karate Chop, but as Aerodactyl returned to the air, Machamp flinched.

The flying Fossil grabbed Machamp's shoulders and flew him up into the air before dropping him down. Resisting Sky Drop, Machamp calmed himself down and then became surrounded in a red aura, which made his muscle mass much more prominent.

The use of Bulk Up scared Red, but not enough to give up. Aerodactyl used Aerial Ace once more, but Machamp delivered a barrage of punches through Close Combat, knocking him away, heavily damaged. Aerodactyl struggled, but refused to give up as well. He used Dragon Pulse again, but Machamp dodged it while dashing towards the living fossil and his fist, coated in metallic orange energy, slammed into Aerodactyl. As Aerodactyl stood back up, he seemed to be blind, or at least highly unfocused.

"What's the matter?"

"Your Aerodactyl is confused. It's a secondary effect of Dynamic Punch. Combined with Machamp's No Guard ability, I would say that it is pretty useful. Since he doesn't miss, he can keep confusing your Pokémon over and over again."

"Damn it… Aerodactyl, Iron Head!"

"AEROOO!" Aerodactyl seemed unbalanced and then flew into one of the columns in the battlefield, slamming his head and causing damage to himself.

"Machamp, _Ultimate Barrage_."

Machamp's four harnds clanched into fists, each using Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch and Dynamic Punch at the same time. However, the attack itself also involved Close Combat, Cross Chop, Dual Chop and Bulk-Up.

"Aerodactyl, Roost!"

While confused, Aerodactyl was still able to lay himself on the ground and recover, but Machamp approached, ready to use multiple attacks at once. Aerodactyl received multiple hits, the pain surged through his body and didn't seem to stop anytime soon.

Red couldn't bear to see his Pokémon in such a state. "AERODACTYL, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

His eyes flashed and Aerodactyl returned to his senses. With Machamp standing right in front of him, Aerodactyl Roared as loud as possible, stopping the attack and pushing Machamp as far away as possible.

"He's using Roar defensively?!"

"Quick, Roost!"

Aerodactyl crossed his wings again and started to glow, recovering some of the damage he had taken.

"No matter! Machamp's Dynamic Punch will take him out!"

Machamp dashed, clenching his fist, but upon delivering it, Aerodactyl held it in place with his clawed foot, surprising both Bruno and Machamp.

"What the-?!"

"You can't use Dynamic Punch anymore!" Red pointed out. "Aerodactyl's Pressure ability makes powerful attacks unusable after some tries!"

"What?!"

" _Wyvern Fall_!" Aerodactyl took Machamp by the shoulders and then threw him over before using a Dragon Pulse to slam him against the ground with greater power. From the cloud of smoke, Machamp dashed and jumped, about to Cross Chop Aerodactyl, but the Flying Pokémon blocked it by performing aback flip and slamming his deep blue tail against the Superpower Pokémon, sending him back into the ground. Aerodactyl roared, making multiple ripples of energy appear around him and dropping large boulders of rock. Machamp punched them into dust with his four arms, seemingly unaffected, but Aerodactyl grabbed his shoulders again, taking him by surprise. "Use Aerial Ace as many times as you can! _Predator's Return_!" Aerodactyl flipped Machamp in mid-air and, surrounded by an invisible energy, slammed into Machamp multiple times, causing massive damaged, until Aerodactyl slammed Machamp from above and slamming Machamp into the floor, knocking him out.

"We did it!"

"Aero!"

The hurt Aerodactyl started chomping Red's head, but the happiness made him ignore the pain. Bruno withdrew Machamp and closed his eyes once again.

"My job is done. Go face your next challenge."

* * *

"Hey, Blue?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like money so much?"

"Who doesn't?"

"I mean, you go to lengths such as stealing, deals, tricking people… why?"

"…Green, remember when I explained how I got Blastoise when she was still a Squirtle and how I had just moved in to find out I had no neighbours be with?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I don't really have parents either."

"W-What?" Green was taken aback.

"I'm an orphan. And as time went by, no one seemed to be interested in adopting an older girl. So I pretty much ran away some years ago, and started using these tricks to live. And I thought maybe Pallet Town would be a nice place to live in, but no one was around. And I decided to go on a journey, collecting as much money as I could so I can make an orphanage for both people and Pokémon, so they are never alone, and they themselves can go on a journey as such."

"…I didn't know you had that side."

"No one really does." The girl giggled. "I'll forgive your 100 Pokkén a day fine if you keep this secret, okay?"

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Hitmonlee - Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch similar to a coiled spring. This flexibility allows Hitmonlee to run with lengthy strides and gives it greater reach for its kicks. Its excellent sense of balance enables it to kick in succession from any position. After battling, it rubs down its legs to relax the tight muscles.

Hitmonchan - It is able to throw punches too quick to be seen with the naked eye. By punching with a corkscrew motion, it is even capable of drilling through concrete. However, Hitmonchan requires a break every three minutes while fighting. Despite the need for frequent breaks, it has an unwavering spirit and will never give up in a difficult situation.

Machamp - Machamp punches extremely fast, throwing five hundred punches a second. With only one hand, it can move a mountain. Because of its four arms, it can hit from a multitude of angles and pin all of its foe's limbs at once. However, it has poor dexterity, and cannot handle delicate work without its arms becoming tangled. It is a rash Pokémon that rushes into action without forethought.


	28. Chapter 28

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 28 – Mistress of Ghouls:

Repeating the previous process, Red and Yellow entered the following room, mainly colored in purple with interesting patterns on the floor, walls and ceiling.

On the other side of the field stood an old woman, supporting her weight with a cane. She wore an old dress, matching her figure, black cold eyes, grin devoid of fear, and pale blonde hair. Her appearance made shivers run down Yellow's spine.

"Lorelei and Bruno fell, uh? No matter. I am Agatha of the Elite Four. I hear Oak's taken a lot of interest in you, child."

Her statement surprised Red. "You know Professor Oak?"

"That old duff was once tough and handsome. But that was decades ago. He's a shadow of his former self. Now he just wants to fiddle with his Pokédex. He's wrong. Pokémon are for battling! I'll show you how a real Trainer battles!" After finishing her sentence and as Yellow sat down on to witness the battle, Agatha raised her cane and then hit its end against the floor. The screen turned on and the pattern of the Poké Balls suggested that the battle would be exactly like Bruno's: first two double battles and then a single battle as the end.

"Hey, don't mock Professor Oak like that!" Red clenched a fist and showed a look much appreciated by Agatha. She dropped two Poké Balls, letting out a pair of Pokémon of the same species as one of the Pokémon that had scared Red, Green and Blue once before.

"Haunter-Haunt!" While one of them looked like any other, the second possessed a blue tongue instead of red.

Yellow used her Pokédex, which earned her a glare from Agatha. "Eek!"

'Haunter, the Gas Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gastly. Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away.'

"Creepy…" Yellow couldn't help but to comment.

"Aerodactyl, Vaporeon, let's do this!" Red sent in his first two choices into the field. Before Aerodactyl could chomp a certain head, Vaporeon stopped him and shot a glare, which put him in place.

'Ready? BEGIN!'

Aerodactyl swooped in while Vaporeon cathered dark energy in the form of an orb in front of her mouth, which she fired shortly after, following her teammate.

The Haunters copied the motions. The regular one placed his hands together, forming a Shadow Ball, launching it after the Shiny Haunter, who moved towards Aerodactyl. A dark aura surrounded her clawed fist, which floated around in a strange manner, uppercutting Aerodactyl's opened jaw before he could attack. A Sucker Punch, if you will. The Shadow Balls collided, but Haunter's overcame Vaporeon's due to being of the same type as the user. Vaporeon got hit by the weakened attack and Aerodactyl flew back, withdrawing himself from the struggle.

Vaporeon's tail began to glow light blue, releasing streams of water, while Aerodactyl's glowed deep blue, and the two dashed towards the opponents. The shiny Haunter took a stand and flashed white, multiplying into five copies of herself. Aerodactyl and Vaporeon slammed their tails against four of them, making them vanish, letting the one at the center remain. She grabbed both their tails with her disconnected hands and then slammed them against each other and the floor. Taking advantage of their flinching, the regular Haunter floated up and her eyes glowed light blue, sending a circular wave at both Vaporeon and Aerodactyl, making them fall asleep.

Unable to do anything, regular Haunter sent a see-through copy of herself towards both Aerodactyl and Vaporeon, waking them up and draining their strength. The two quickly jumped back in order to gain some distance. Vaporeon fired a powerful jet of water from her mouth, but the two Haunters dodged by parting into different irections. Looking at each other, Aerodactyl and Vaporeon nodded at each other and then parted their ways, each following a different Haunter.

Vaporeon followed the shiny Haunter, while Aerodactyl pursued the other. Aerodactyl attempted to bite down and Crunch, but Haunter kept invading each attack with ease until she delivered another Sucker Punch, hurling Aerodactyl up into the air. Upon recovering, Aerodactyl fired a multi-colored dragon-shaped beam of energy, but it went through Haunter, as if it wasn't affecting her at all. It turned out to be a substitute, which disappeared soon after. Confused, Aerodactyl looked around, until he was poked in the shoulder. He turned around, firing a dragon-shaped flame, but hitting nothing. Turning back around, he found Haunter with a yellow orb between her hands, which she threw at the Fossil Pokémon and leaving him confused and disoriented. Aerodactyl tried to use Crunch again, but Haunter just evaded the attack, rather easily. He then dove down into the ground, hurting himself in the fall. Haunter laughed and used Hypnosis once again, putting him to sleep and followed up by creating a dark orb within her hands and launching it at Aerodactyl, causing him a Nightmare and creating a headache so powerful that made him roar in his sleep. She then started laughing, feeling victorious, until Aerodactyl's eyes opened, fury dwelling within it. Before she could even flinch, Aerodactyl flew up and hit her with Aerial Ace, causing her to fall back. Aerodactyl kept attacking her, until a surprise attack, Sucker Punch, broke through the pattern, sending Aerodactyl into the wall. A cloud of dust rose, but Aerodactyl emerged from it shortly after, taking Haunter by surprise again and biting down and crunching her body. She yelled in pain but then cupped her hands together and slammed them against Aerodactyl's jaw, freeing her from the grasp. She gathered darkness within her hands and then fired a beam of multiple black rings and Aerodactyl responded by using Dragon Pulse again. The crash of attacks caused an explosion that knocked them both out.

Vaporeon's target had a different strategy. The shiny Haunter used Double Team just before Vaporeon attempted to bite her body. Then, she used Shadow Ball in multiple directions in order to destroy every copy, but just as she was about to fire at the last one, Haunter flung her fist surrounded by a purple glow, punching Vaporeon and knocking her back. However, she was quick on her feet and fired a Water Pulse, following the orb with an Aqua Tail ready for action. Haunter fired a Shadow Ball, which caused the Water Pulse to explode into a wave of water, but Vaporeon jumped through it and slammed her tail against Haunter. However, she disappeared, confusing Vaporeon, but reappearing with black eyes and hands surrounded in black sparks. Vaporeon turned around and flinched upon seeing Haunter, who slashed her with both hands. This attack in particular, Payback, was much stronger as a result of getting hit. Vaporeon released a mist of black smoke around them both, blinding Haunter. Vaporeon jumped in front of her opponent and delivered a Water Pulse at point blank range, exploding into a wave of water that cleared the smoke. Haunter shook it off and used her large blue tongue to lick Vaporeon, leaving her paralyzed with disgust. Then, Haunter scratched Vaporeon with a claw surrounded in violet, causing further damage, but Vaporeon wouldn't give up. She fired a powerful jet of water from her mouth, but Haunter snapped her fingers before getting hit, making her eyes glow a mixture of red and black. She was knocked out by the Hydro Pump, but a large eye surrounded in darkness appeared and unleashed a purple thunder, shocking Vaporeon. The Hex attack made the double of the damage because of Vaporeon's paralysis.

"Return!" Bothe Trainers withdrew their Pokémon and Agathe was quick to open the two next Poké Balls. The first let out a large, blue bat-like Pokémon with purple wing membranes, while the second released a a serpent like Pokémon with purple scales all over her body.

"Gol-Bat!"

"Arbok-Ar!"

Yellow knew about Golbat through Koga, but not Arbok.

'Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ekans. This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible.'

"Why are all of her Pokémon creepy…?"

"Pikachu, Venusaur, let's do this!"

"Pika!"

"Venu!"

The two Pokémon landed on the floor, however it made a comment escape through Agatha's mouth.

"A Grass-type against two Poison-types? Isn't that a poor choice?"

"I know what I'm doing." Red assured, just before the round gave itself a start.

Pikachu was the first the move, thanks to Quick Attack, his target being the one who had a weakness to electricity, Golbat. Golbat flew up briefly and spread her wings as much as possible, creating a shield in the shape of an open hand in front of her body, protecting her from Pikachu. Bounced off from the shield, Pikachu somersaulted multiple times, gathering electricity at the end of his tail and forming it into an orb of electricity, which he hurled at Golbat. However, Golbat evaded the attack while quickly flying up to Pikachu and bit down his body with purple glowing fangs. In a panic, Pikachu released a thunderbolt from his body and struck Golbat with an Iron Tail, pushing her away while falling towards the ground.

In the meantime, Arbok and Venusaur clashed, Arbok firing an orb of purple sludge and Venusaur a white orb of energy. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out, but Arbok had disappeared from the stadium, leaving behind only a hole on the floor. Venusaur was confused at first, but the Cobra Pokémon sprung out from beneath him and struck his body. Before Venusaur could counter, Arbok dove into the ground again. Venusaur was smart, however, and standing on hind legs, Venusaur slammed the front ones against the floor of the battlefield, creating an Earthqake. Arbok was expelled from the underground because of the seismic wave, heavily damaged. She glanced to her partner and they nodded at one another.

Arbok started the operation by shooting a glare at Venusaur, paralyzing him with fear. Then, Golbat moved to the opposite side of the field, chased by Pikachu, but Arbok blocked his path. While Golbat flapped her wings, releasing a stream of 'X' shaped blades from its tips, landing on Venusaur and causing damage, Arbok became coated in green energy which fired multiple bolts of the same that shocked Pikachu and drained his energy, healing some of her wounds. Pikachu released another Thunderbolt, cancelling Giga Drain, and then prepared his Iron Tail. However, the end of her tail also became made out of iron and the two fought with their tails.

Venusaur fired Weather Balls, one at a time, attempting to hit the swift Golbat, but unable to. Golbat then formed an orb of light blue energy surrounded by a veil of wind, which she hurled and damaged Venusaur with. However, he came out of the dust cloud surrounded by a golden aura, causing quite some damage. Pikachu began gaining dominance over Arbok and eventually jumped, flipped and hit her hand, but Arbok was quick to react and bit down Pikachu's body with fiery fangs, causing a light explosion and pushing him to Venusaur's side, while she returned to Golbat's. The four Pok+emon glared at each other and unleashed attacks in unison: Pikachu dashed surrounded by golden electricity, Venusaur by a golden aura, Golbat movedat great speed, leaving afterimages of itself behind through Acrobatics, and Arbok reused Fire Fang. The collision of all four ended up in an explosion. When the smoke cleared up, Arbok and Golbat ha fallen, while Venusaur and Pikachu were still standing strong, though heavily damaged, which was a combination of the one caused by the opponents' attacks and the recoil damage of their own.

Agatha witdrew her pair of Pokémon and finally threw the final Poké Ball at her disposal upwards, letting out her phantasmagorical ace, a dark purple Pokémon with a roundish body, red eyes, a wide mouth curled into a sinister grin, multiple spikes covering her back, and large pointed ears.

"Gengar-Gen!"

'Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Haunter. Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow.'

"Eek!" Yellow got scared of her own Pokédex.

"Volt Tackle and Solar Beam!"

As Venusaur charged with sunlight, Pikachu dashed, becoming surrounded in golden electricity.

"Trick."

Gengar huckled and snapped her fingers, making her switch positions with Venusaur. Surprised by such, Red's Pokémon couldn't stop their attacks. Pikachu crashed into Venusaur just as the beam of solar energy was fired, making him faint. Venusaur was still able to fight however, and quickly tried to take revenge on his fallen comrade by unleashing his vines, but Gengar casually passed through them, showing virtually no effort in such, and upon being close to Venusaur, she fired a Shadow Ball at point blank range, making him faint.

Red withdrew them both and looked at his final choice inside the Poké Ball. "I'm counting on you… Let's do this, Snorlax!"

"Snorr!"

Snorlax landed and Gengar didn't waste any time. She released a stream of purple Toxic venom, which hit Snorlax. She cackled, but was surprised by seeing an unaffected Snorlax.

"Snorlax's ability, Immunity, makes him un-poison-able!"

"Red, I don't think that's a word…"

Snorlax hurled a fiery punch, but Gengar evaded and created a ball of darkness within her hands, which she aimed at point-blank range and then fired a stream of black energy rings against Snorlax's face. The Dark Pulse made him step back, but he was quick to jump forward and attempt to slam his body into Gengar's, which was not possible. Passing right through her, Gengar laughed, mocking him, but she was struck in the back by an icy punch, freezing her into a block of ice. Snorlax then made his forehead glow bright blue and he slammed it against the frozen Gengar, breaking the ice and causing quite some damage.

Gengar stood back up and pulled down an eyelid with the help of an eye and stuck her tongue out, Taunting Snorlax and infuriating him as a result. He ran towards her with a fist surrounded in electricity, but failed to punch her since she had disappeared, confusing him. She then reappeared right in front of him with a clenched fist, surrounded by a black aura, and delivered a Sucker Punch, obligating Snorlax to step back. His forehead glowed again and he attempted to ram it against Gengar, but she stopped him through the use of Psychic powers, pushing him against one of the walls. Snorlax tried to recover from the hit while Gengar returned to her side of the field and laughed, making Snorlax angrier than he already was. As he returned to the battlefield, Gengar released a blast of electricity from her body, hitting him hard. However, he didn't give up. He raised a fist, which he used to create Thunder Punch, and it acted like a lightning rod, attracting the electricity into and feeding it, creating a Super-Charged Thunder Punch. Flinching by seeing such, Gengar stopped her attack and was struck by Snorlax, ramming her into the floor, but she vanished into the form of a shadow, which she used to travel through the walls and eventually the ceiling. While Snorlax followed it, he charged psychic energy into his forehead. Gengar emerged from the ceilingwith a Dark Pulse ready between her hands, and Snorlax immediately jumped up, attempting to head butt her body. However, Gengar snapped her fingers, changing their positions. So Snorlax would be above and Gengar below, facing away from each iother. As Snorlax began to fall towards the ground, Gengar turned and fired the Dark Pulse, causing further damage.

Snorlax landed and turned, finding a laughing Gengar and his glare narrowed. He formed an orb of orange energy between his hands and hurled it against the ground beneath Gengar. While Focus Blast wouldn't have affect against her, it would still raise a cloud of dust and smoke. With a fist covered in electricity and the other surrounded with fire, Snorlax dashed, but Gengar snapped her fingers, changing places with Snorlax again. However, because she was facing towards the wall inside the cloud, she had to turn around in order to put her eyes on Snorlax, but the Sleeping Pokémon delivered a Thunder Punch as soon as she turned. He had moved quickly by slamming the Fire Punch against the floor to propel him back to his original standpoint. The punch sent her against the floor, but when she tried to move, yellow static surrounded her, stopping her from moving.

" _Weight of Thought_!" Snorlax combined Heavy Slam and Zen Headbutt into two and approached Gengar. She tried to snap her fingers to change position and perform the Sucker Punch attack to stun Snorlax, but the paralysis stopped her from doing so. As a result, Snorlax delivered a heavy blow, knocking her out completely. Breathing heavly, Snorlax gave a cocky grin, but it disappeared when Red ran to give him a hug, being replaced by an innocent smile. "Way to go, Snorlax!"

"Snorr…"

Agatha withdrew her Pokémon and closed her eyes. "You win. I see what the old duff sees in you now. I've nothing else to say. Run along now, child!"

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Haunter - Haunter hides in very dark places, where it plots to take the life of the next living thing that comes near it. It silently stalks its victim and steals its life force with a lick from its gaseous tongue, which inflicts convulsions that persists until the victim dies. It has the ability to float through solid walls.

Arbok - Arbok is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and squeeze them tightly. It can even flatten steel oil drums. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, mimics the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body and making eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. It has been stated that if any part of Arbok's body except for the head is cut off, it can regrow the rest of its body again in a matter of a few weeks. It also has the ability to detect. Arbok has been known to be capable of spending long periods underwater and surviving in aquatic environments.

Gengar - Gengar has the ability to hide perfectly in the shadow of any object, granting it exceptional stealth. However, Gengar's body acts as a heat sink; its presence cools the temperature of the surrounding area by nearly 10°F/5°C, because it absorbs the warmth. In addition, Gengar possesses the ability to fly through the air.

 **REMINDER: any reader who does 5 well-structured reviews gains the chance of requesting a chapter of their choosing for the series.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 29 – Master of All Dragons:

After crossing another corridor and healing his Pokémon, Red and Yellow entered the fourth room. It was mainly red and blue in color, and similar to Bruno's room, it possessed six columns, shaped like curved claws.

On the other side of the battlefield stood a man, wearing a suit traditional to Dragon Tamers, in addition to a cape, a sign of the highest rank between the class of Trainers.

"Ah! I've heard about you, Red! I lead the Elite Four. You can call me Lance the dragon Trainer. You know that dragons are mythical Pokémon. They're hard to catch and raise, but their powers are superior. They're virtually indestructible. There's no being clever with them. Well, are you ready to lose? Your League challenge ends with me, Red!"

Red and Yellow looked at each other and both tilted their heads to the side. "Did you memorize that speech?"

"…Maybe." Lance's answer almost made Red and Yellow fall to the side. The steps from the previous fights repeated themselves: Yellow sat aside, the screen turned on, and Lance explained the rules for his battle, which used the same system as Bruno and Agatha.

Lance opened two Poké Balls, letting out two ferocious Pokémon: a reptilian Pokémon with large, membranous wings, a sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes, while the other was a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon, mostly blue with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body.

Yellow opened her Pokédex, feeling a different kind of fear than the one from before.

'Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times.

Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magikarp. It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokémon. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with intensely hot flames.'

"Vaporeon, Pikachu, let's do this!"

His two Pokémon jumped into the battlefield ready for the battle, just as the screen showed the words 'Ready? BEGIN!'

Aerodactyl took off as Gyarados approached, moving like a snake of sorts. Pikachu and Vaporeon dashed, the Bubble Jet Pokémon jumping up high with the help of her tail, which propelled her up into the air by releasing water streams from it. She attempted to slam it against Aerodactyl, but he bit down on it and started crunching, stopping her attack and causing damage. He then threw her upwards, allowing her to use Water Gun to propel back to him, somersaulting with a reddish-orange tail, which she slammed against his head. Aerodactyl was pushed down, slightly, but his position allowed him to strike Vaporeon with both Wings, one at a time, pushing her down against the floor.

Pikachu in the meantime approached Gyarados. Gyarados's ability, Intimidate, made Pikachu fear him, but even then he wouldn't give up. Starting things off with a jump and flip, Pikachu used Iron Tail, but Gyarados quickly twisted to the side and bit down on Pikachu's tail. Pikachu flinched from surprise and was then thrown against the floor of the battlefield. The Electric Mouse followed his recovery with the gathering of electricity at the end of his tail, in the shape of an orb, and after spinning over a hand, he launched it at Gyarados, but the body of the Atrocious Pokémon curled around, making the orb pass through him without touching, and fired a black and deep-blue dragon-shaped flame at Pikachu. The hit landed, creating a light explosion which pushed Pikachu off the floor. However, the little Pokémon spun and landed on all fours. Resolute to cause damage, he became surrounded in golden electricity and dashed, but Gyarados replied by twisting his tailfin around, creating a Twister which pushed Pikachu away, stopping his Volt Tackle.

Vaporeon shook her head, recovering from the hit and created a blue orb of energy in front of her mouth, which she hurled at Aerodactyl. The hit landed, making the orb explode into a wave of water, damaging Aerodactyl, but the Fossil Pokémon didn't flinch, and he swooped down, his fangs surrounded in electricity. Vaporeon attempted to confuse him with the use of Haze, but Aerodactyl's Thunder Fang bit her down before she could release the cloud of black smoke. While Aerodactyl crunched her, causing further pain, Vaporeon liquefied her body, making his teeth pass through. The shape of Vaporeon dispersed into multiple water droplets, which surrounded Aerodactyl. With the use of Double-Edge, she executed her technique, the _Liquefied Sword Draw_ , which consisted on the water droplets firing themselves into Aerodactyl, leaving behind golden trails and hitting him hard. Vaporeon then reformed into her solid shape and swung her tail to the side, making Aerodactyl react to the attack. However, he turned and took the surprise factor to his side. Forming an orb of purple and black energy, Aerodactyl fired a Hyper Beam against Vaporeon, not only dealing heavy damage, but triggering a massive explosion as well.

Pikachu released multiple thunderbolts from his body, shocking Gyarados, but in turn, his body became surrounded in a red aura as he moved frantically from side to side. Pikachu was confused at first, but when Gyarados dove down and bite his body, he understood that Gyarados had become stronger and faster through the use of Dragon Dance. Pikachu quickly reacted by discharging a massive blast of electricity, which heavily damaged Gyarados, obligating him to let go of the small Pokémon. However, the infuriated Gyarados didn't stop, and slammed his tail hard against the ground, sending white waves through the floor. The Earthquake attack hit Pikachu hard, causing heavy damage. Gyarados then copied Aerodactyl and fired a Hyper Beam from his mouth. Pikachu tried to escape, but part of his body was hit, dealing a great amount of damage.

Vaporeon, while weak, took the opportunity to return to her side of the field and attempt to help Pikachu, since both Aerodactyl and Gyarados had to recharge from using Hyper Beam.

While both weakened, Pikachu and Vaporeon wouldn't give up.

Red came up with a strategy. Vaporeon moved forward to the center of the field, while Pikachu ran back. The recharging period was over and both Aerodactyl and Gyarados charged their Hyper Beams again. Vaporeon awaited for her cue while Pikachu surrounded himself in golden electricity.

Gyarados and Aerodactyl both fired their beams and Vaporeon created a green barrier around her, blocking both attacks. She feared that the combined strength of the attacks would break Protect, but luckily, they didn't. Pikachu's golden electricity became wavy and a board formed beneath his feet. A large golden tidal wave was created behind him, moving at amazing speed towards both Aerodactyl and Gyarados.

"Volt Tackle and Surf together! _Surfing Thunder_!"

The tidal wave swallowed Gyarados and Aerodactyl, who were both tackled by the Surfing Pikachu in the process. After the water disappeared, Gyarados and Aerodactyl fell, unable to continue battling, since they were attacked by super effective moves.

Lance withdrew his Pokémon and was quick to send the next pair. Once again, they were identical, but different in color. Long, serpentine Pokémon with sky blue or violet scales and a white underside.

'Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Dratini. Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from its crystals on its neck and tail.'

"Dragon-type Pokémon, huh…? Vaporeon, Pikachu, come back!" Red withdrew both of his Pokémon and prepared the next pair. "Snorlax, Aerodactyl, let's do this!"

"Snorr!"

"Aero!"

 _CHOMP!_

"Why do I even bother?" Red wondered, as Aerodactyl kept munching down his head lightly. After he returned to the battlefield, the battle began.

"Dragonair, Dragon Rage!"

Both Dragonair pulled back their heads as they created a black and deep blue flame, which they then fired, assuming the shape of a dragon midway through.

Aerodactyl replied by using the same attack, cancelling each other out, while Snorlax smashed his with an icy punch. Aerodactyl flew towards the regular Dragonair, while the shiny one made her way towards Snorlax.

Aerodactyl's tail became colored deep blue, just like Dragonair, and the two started a tail-fight, but it finished when the Dragonair released a stream of air from his mouth, pushing Aerodactyl away. Aerodactyl flapped his wings in order to recover, and fired a Dragon Rage attack once more, which hit Dragonair's body. However, from within the cloud of smoke, a light blue orb emerged, fired by Dragonair, which exploded into a wave of water after colliding with the flinching Aerodactyl, causing heavy damage. Dragonair then followed the trail the Water Pulse left within the smoke and slammed his body against him, pushing the Fossil Pokémon against the floor. Aerodactyl black flipped, landing on his feet and jumped back up, striking Dragonair with his wings twice. After the two backed away, Aerodactyl and Dragonair both fired a multicolored dragon-shaped beam, which collided and created a thick cloud of smoke.

Snorlax approached the female Dragonair with an icy glowing fist, but Dragonair curled up around his arm and stopped Snorlax from moving by Wrapping around Snorlax's body. Snorlax struggled to get free, but with no effect. Dragonair then fired a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy at point blank range, damaging Snorlax. Irritated, the Sleeping Pokémon flexed his body, gaining Strength and allowing him to knock Dragonair away. Snorlax and Dragonair slammed their bodies against each other with Body Slam and Slam respectively. They were both pushed back respectively, Snorlax dragging his feet firmly against the floor. Snorlax jumped back forward, bearing a white glowing Mega Punch and attempted to punch Dragonair, but she blocked it with the use of Iron Tail.

After both Dragonairs backing off, Aerodactyl and Snorlax returned to their side of the field. The eyes of the Dragon-types began to glow red and they rushed in at high speed and started striking Aerodactyl and Snorlax multiple times in an Outrage. Aerodactyl and Snorlax became the more and more damage with each hit. They ended up with their back pressed against each other. After both growling, Snorlax and Aerodactyl built up their rage and they attacked their respective target. Snorlax delivered a powerful Ice Punch, freezing the shiny Dragonair, while Aerodactyl drew out glowing deep blue claws and slashed his target. Both Dragonairs backed off, damaged and confused because of their Outrage attack. Aerodactyl fired a Dragon Pulse again while Snorlax outlined in silver, slammed his body against Dragonair.

Both Dragons fainted. Red was surprised by seeing how smoothly the battle was running despite being the final member the Elite 4, and the battle could earn him the title of Champion. Maybe it was the experience his Pokémon gathered through the journey and the previous three battles.

However, doubt would appear shortly after Lance revealed his final Pokémon.

"Come forth, Dragonite." Lance opened the Poké Ball, letting out a draconic Pokémon with light orange skin.

'Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon, and the final evolutionary form of Dratini. Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.'

"So this is how Dratini will look like…"

"Guys, we're close! Let's keep on fighting!"

"Snorrr."

"Aero!"

"Water Pulse."

The cute expression on Dragonite's face was suddenly replaced by a menacing look. Moving at a speed so fast that it seemed like he had disappeared, Dragonite held a blue orb, surrounded in veils of water, in a single hand, and slammed it against the flinching Aerodactyl.

Snorlax flinched as well, but glared at the dragon for what happened to his teammate. Snorlax pulled back a white glowing punch, but what happened before happened again: Dragonite moved so fast that it had seemed like he had disappeared. A confused Snorlax looked around, and a menacing Dragonite reappeared holding back a reddish-orange aura surrounded punch, which he rammed against Snorlax's back, sending him against Aerodactyl.

Dragonite opened his mouth and fired a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy, which triggered an explosion and knocked them both out.

"What the… He was so fast…" Red couldn't believe his eyes. Dragonite defeated Snorla and Aerodactyl under 30 seconds and they couldn't have done anything about it. "Pikachu, Vaporeon, let's do this!"

The two Pokémon from the first round returned, and fear crawled up their spines upon seeing the furious-looking Dragonite.

Vaporeon sprinted towards Dragonite, but his fast movements were far too overwhelming. He appeared right behind her, holding her tail in place, stopping her from moving. He Slammed her down against the floor and then hurled her against Pikachu before jumping up and stomping the ground, triggering an Earthquake. White waves of energy ran down through the battlefield and the caused massive damage to both Pikachu and Vaporeon. Shortly after, Dragonite fired another Dragon Pulse, defeating the other two Pokémon.

Red withdrew them as well, feeling fear for possibly losing. He took out his final choice and stared at the Poké Ball. "I'm counting on you. It started off with you… Let's make our best. Venusaur, let's do this!"

"Venusaur!" The Pokémon landed on the field and crossed glares with Dragonite. Venusaur's courage gave him the will to fight and not pull any punches.

Dragonite moved extremely fast and reappeared right in front of Venusaur, holding back a fist surrounded in a red flame. However, before he could connect, Venusaur used his vines to hold Dragonite's arm. He then pulled him to the side and slammed Dragonite into the floor, surprising both him and Lance. Venusaur then hurled Dragonite back to his side of the field and gather energy above his flower in the shape of a white orb, which he then hurled. Dragonite recovered quickly and hovered close to the floor, dodging the Weather Ball and Slammed his tail against Venusaur, pushing him. Venusaur roared and the petals of his flower grew, becoming sharper and glowing purple. His strength increased greatly thanks to the Swords Dance. Venusaur fired multiple razor sharp leaves, all glowing purple. Dragonite blocked the attack with his arms, and then fired a narrow light blue beam from his mouth. Venusaur jumped aside and dashed, leaving behind a golden purple trail behind. Dragonite spread his arms, attempting to stop Venusaur on his tracks, but the crash caused damage to his body. However, his anger fuelled his strength. Lifting up Venusaur, Dragonite slammed him down against the floor before stopping down on it and releasing seismic waves through the ground. Venusaur dodged the Earthquake by jumping up high into the air, but Dragonite followed his movements and struck a Fire Punch against his face, sending him back down. Upon lnading and growling, Venusaur and Dragonite roared at each other. Venusaur used Swords Dance a second time, making the glow of his flower much more intense and much sharper, in addition to making his teeth slightly longer.

Dragonite became surrounded in a red aura and moved from side to side, powering up as well. He started off by releasing a stream of fire at Venusaur, but it was blocked by the use of a Weather Ball, which ended up hitting Dragonite's head. Infuriated, he flew down, bearing an icy glowing fist. Venusaur jumped once again, leaving behind a purple golden trail, and colliding with Dragonite, causing an explosion that made them both back off. Dragonite landed and started charging a beam of pure black and purple energy in front of his mouth, while Venusaur quickly gathered light within his flower. The two fired their beams, colliding right at the center of the field and giving start to a struggle between the two. The two roared and another explosion triggered. The two got out unhurt, but Dragonite had to recharge due to the use of Hyper Beam. Venusaur took the opportunity to use one last Swords Dance, which made his flower become much shorter, his teeth to grow, and eyes to become hollow. Roaring, Venusaur's attack had reached its highest potential. Dragonite glared and roared as well, unable to accept the existence of an opponent stronger than him.

Venusaur took the chance to use another powering-up move, Growth, which after making his body glow green, his size increased slightly, giving him a more monstrous figure. Dragonite executed another Dragon's Dance and glared at Venusaur. Moving as fast as he could, Dragonite struck Venusaur as many times as he could, but Venusaur wouldn't stand still. Crashing his body with simple tackles made Dragonite fly to the opposite side of the field. Recovering from the attack, Dragonite looked forward and noticed how Venusaur used Growth again. Blind with rage, Dragonite became surrounded in a red aura and used Outrage in order to battle Venusaur, but the monstrous Pokémon countered with the use of Double-Edge, tackling each punch or kick. Finally, Dragonite flew up high and charged another Hyper Beam. Venusaur charged as well and the two beams were fired again, however, the Solar Beam was much stronger and it went through the Hyper Beam. Dragonite flinched just before the solar beam hit him. Venusaur's vines then tied around his foot and slammed him down against the floor with great force twice before withdrawing them. Dragonite recovered slowly, barely able to stand up, and roared once more. Venusaur dashed, leaving behind a pure purple trail, crashing into Dragonite and knocking him out.

Red breathed heavily as Venusaur returned to normal. "Did we… Did we win?"

"Venu!" Venusaur nodded, looking back with a smile as well. Red's eyes shined and he ran next to his partner as Lance withdrew Dragonite.

"I still can't believe my dragons lost to you, Red. You are now the Pokémon League Champion!" Red's lips began to curl in amazement, until Lance's pride in him vanished. "…Or, you would have been, but you have one more challenge left."

"W-What?!"

"There is one more Trainer to face! He beat the Elite Four before you. He is the real Pokémon League Champion. His name is…"

As Lance's lips spoke the name, Red's eyes widened in disbelief, despite already having a feeling that the possibility could be true.

* * *

Red ran through the final corridor, Yellow following right behind him. He opened the final door and froze.

"Hey, Red. I was looking forward to see you."

"…Green!"

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Gyarados - Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. Gyarados is infamously known for its fierce temper and wanton destructive tendencies, and is attracted to violence. In addition, Gyarados is also notoriously difficult to tame even after it is captured by the Trainer, usually requiring an exceptional amount of work in taming it until it can obey its Trainer.

Aerodactyl - Due to the sharp appearance of Aerodactyl's fangs, it was originally thought to be exclusively a carnivore. However, the anime shows it joyfully consuming fruit. Its serrated fangs and ferocious attitude are nevertheless very imposing, and it is said to be capable of effortlessly ripping out enemies' throats. With its impressive wings, Aerodactyl fearlessly soars high in the skies, freely letting out its high-pitched cries. When at rest it enjoys the safety and seclusion of the mountains where it likes to nest.

Dragonite - Despite its bulky build, Dragonite is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound. It can circle the globe in sixteen hours, traveling roughly 1,556 mph/2,505km/h, or about three times the speed of an average airplane. A kindhearted Pokémon with human-like intelligence, Dragonite shows signs of altruism: it is said to save humans from drowning and lead lost or foundering ships to safety.

 **REMINDER: any reader who does 5 well-structured reviews gains the chance of requesting a chapter of their choosing for the series.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 30 – Championship:

"Green… You're the Champion?"

"Yup. I'll always be one step ahead of you." Green wore a smirk. Arrogant yet easy-going. "I was already expecting you to come. Thus why I haven't started celebrating yet."

"I see… Green!" Red pointed at his Rival. "I challenge you for the title of Champion!"

The Champion of Kanto chuckled. "Predictable."

The two moved to their respective side, as another screen turned on. Yellow made her way next to Blue.

"So…"

"Green kissed me."

"WHAT?!" Yellow blushed strongly as Blue smirked. "R-Really?!"

"Yup!" Blue had told Yellow about the deal she had made with Green. "I officially have a boyfriend."

"Congratulations!"

"When will you tie the knot with Red?"

"W-What?! I-I can't! I'm too young!"

As the girls conversed, Red and Green faced each other, the screen showing pictured of them with columns of six Poké Balls next to each.

"It'll be a six-on-six single battle. Both of us are allowed to withdraw. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Red took out a Poké Ball, just like Green.

"Let's do this!"

"To the battlefield!"

The two Poké Balls opened simultaneously, letting out Venusaur and Charizard. Both Blue and Yellow were surprised by this. They couldn't tell whether it had been a gamble which Green won, or if it was just natural instinct on par with both Trainers.

'Ready? BEGIN!'

Charizard roared and fired a stream of flames from his mouth. Venusaur jumped aside, dodging the stream and fired multiple razor-sharp leaves from beneath his flower, but they were destroyed with a simple Flamethrower. A dark-purple aura surrounded his right claw and he struck the ground beneath, releasing a shadow that moved sneakily around and after resting underneath Venusaur, a Shadow Claw emerged from it, striking his abdomen. Angry, Venusaur released his eight vines, wrapping Charizard in them and then slamming his body against the floor time and time again, until Charizard spewed a fire ball that hit Venusaur, the damage making him flinch and retrieve the vines.

Both Trainers withdrew their Pokémon and thensent out their next choice, these being Beedrill and Pidgeot. While Pidgeot had the type advantage, Red knew he could count on Beedrill's experience and fighting spirit. Pidgeot flapped her wings, releasing multiple 'X' shaped blades from the tips. Beedrill flew across the field, close to the ground, barely evading the Air Cutter. Rolling around in midair, Beedrill stopped by spreading his arms, showing his vermillion glowing spears, and he rose up into the air. Pidgeot, surrounded by an invisible energy, dove down as well and the two struck each other with Twineedle and Aerial Ace multiple times, attempting to stay on top. As the two broke apart, Beedrill released a stream of white silk, which tied around Pidgeot's body, restraining her movement and bring her down to the ground. Beedrill crossed his spears, surrounded by a blueish aura, approaching Pidgeot fast. Pidgeot chirped in return, creating an orb of energy surrounded by streams of wind and fired it at Beedrill, who uncrossed his spears in an 'X' like fashion. The X-Scissors managed to beat Air Slash, but Beedrill was pushed back nonetheless.

Another swap took place, this time letting out Pikachu and Nidoking to the field. Pikachu started off by dashing at high speeds and attempting to use a Quick Attack, but Nidoking slammed his fist into the ground, creating golden cracks through the field. However, upon being struck, Pikachu disappeared. Confused, Nidoking looked around and spotted multiple copies of his opponent, all with the intent of striking him. All of the Pikachu dashed and disappeared upon touching him, until the last one of the group disappeared as well. Nidoking, confused, looked up and found Pikachu diving down and crashing into him head-first. Nidoking shook his head and growled, making his horn grow longer and glow white. He sprinted at Pikachu, head lowered down so the hit would land, but Pikachu retaliated with the use of Iron Tail, clashing attacks, until they were both pushed back as the result of the struggle.

Withdrawing once again, Red and Green sent in their fourth Pokémon: Snorlax and Exeggutor. Starting things off with a flame around his right fist, Snorlax attempted to strike first, but Exeggutor stopped him from moving with the use of Psychic powers. Taking use of the opportunity, Exeggutor created multiple egg-shaped energy orbs around his body and spun, launching them all against Snorlax, exploding upon contact. Pushed out of the cloud of smoke, Snorlax jumped back forward after bumping a Fire Punch and an Ice Punch together, creating comet-shaped red flames with light blue highlights. Surprising Exeggutor with the quick recovery, Snorlax landed a few punches before Exeggutor unleashed a Leaf Storm all around his body, making them both jump back and gain distance.

Both were withdrawn as part of the pattern and the next to enter the battlefield were Vaporeon and Jolteon. With the type advantage and higher speed, Jolteon started things off by unleashing a Thunderbolt from his body, which Vaporeon evaded and retaliated with the use of Shadow Ball, an orb of purple and black energy. Jolteon, however, jumped from side to side, evading it as well and approaching with glowing hind legs. Anticipating the attack, Vaporeon's tail turned reddish-orange and she turned to the side, just like Jolteon, using her tail to protect herself from the Double Kick. Both jumped back and were recalled.

The last Pokémon to enter the field came forth: Aerodactyl and Kabutops. The round started with Kabutops enveloping his body with water and firing himself forward like a jet towards the Aerodactyl in the middle of the air. Aerodactyl replied by firing a dragon-shaped black and deep-blue flame. The collision created an explosion and black cloud of smoke, but Kabutops jumped out of it with a scythe raised, its blade colored pitch-black. With aerial advantage, Aerodactyl used his claw to grab Kabutops arm from the side, so the scythe wouldn't come into contact. He then flipped over and threw Kabutops down into the floor of the battlefield. He then dove down towards the opponent, his body surrounded in an silver aura and head down, aimed at Kabutops. However, Kabutops crossed his scythes, which started glowing and vibrating, releasing powerful silver sound waves, which made Aerodactyl stuck in midair and then hurled back up.

Red and Green withdrew their Pokémon and grinned at each other. "So, should we stop playing around?"

"Hey, you started it." Red pointed, chuckling. "But I don't want this to end so quickly."

"Don't worry." Green prepared a Poké Ball, ready to throw it. "I'll make sure of that."

" _So cool!"_ Yellow and Blue blushed simultaneously.

Beedrill and Jolteon were sent in first. The first move was a clash of Pin Missiles, fired from spears and mane. After Beedrill flew up, Jolteon launched multiple Thunderbolts from his body, but the Poison Bee managed to evade them.

" _Thunder Needles_!" Under Green's command, Jolteon charged with electricity around his mane and then fired multiple arrows of electric energy, which flew up in Beedrill's direction.

" _Ultimate Spear_!" Beedrill became surrounded in a white aura for a second and then dove, striking the needles in mid-flight with a single spear, surrounding it with energy and diving at high speed.

Green's eyes flashed green and everything slowed down. After-images of Beedrill showed him moving in different directions. _"Beedrill will be able to follow Jolteon if I tell him to dodge… I must counter."_ Green's vision returned to normal. "Double Kick!"

Jolteon bark and turned, lifting up his hind legs and using one to misdirect the spear, cancelling the attack, and using the second to kick Beedrill away. Beedrill rolled through the floor, shaking his head as he recovered. Beedrill followed up with the release of a stream of white silk, covering Jolteon and restraining his movement. Jolteon fired a massive blast of electricity from his body upwards, which arched and dove down towards Beedrill.

Red's eyes flashed Red, allowing him to see an opening in the situation. "Focus Energy on one spear!"

"Bzzz!" Beedrill raised his right spear, which glowed white, and acted like a lightning rod. It damaged him, but it still allowed him to attack by aiming his free spear and firing multiple energy arrows, which hit and made Jolteon flinch. Taking the opportunity, Beedrill jumped in, hovering close to the ground.

"Poison Jab and X-Scissor! _Poisonous Cross_!" Beedrill's spears started glowing purple and it grew into an aura. He crossed his spears and slammed them into Jolteon before uncrossing them and performing a slash. Jolteon fell to the side, knocked out.

Green withdrew the Lightning Pokémon and sent in Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The two glared at each other, sharing a small rivalry. Beedrill and Pidgeot took the battle into the air and started off by dashing into each other, piercing with spears or beak. As the battle grew more and more intense, they resorted to different tactics, such as Beedrill firing multiple energy arrows in random directions, attempting to strike her down, or Pidgeot's use of a certain-hit attack, Aerial Ace. Striking his body, Beedrill flinched, which allowed her to strike him down with her wings, before flapping her wings and creating a Twister of blue winds. Beedrill hit the floor but, quick on his feet, evaded the attack.

"Hurricane, around you!" Green's command made Pidgeot fly around in a circle-like fashion, creating a hurricane that sucked Beedrill in. "Brave Bird! _Grand Bird of Prey_!" Surrounded in a reddish fire which became blue, Pidgeot travelled all around the Hurricane, striking Beedrill with great force. Hurled out of the Hurricane, Beedrill's spears glowed bright purple and he jabbed them at Pidgeot, causing quite some damage. Surrounding himself in a white aura, it quickly turned black. Pidgeot used Brave Bird once again, in order to match the combination of Focus Energy and Pursuit. Flying at high speeds, the two Pokémon continuously struck each other multiple times, Pidgeot being at a disadvantage due to the recoil damage she suffered. At the center of the stadium, facing each other straight on, Beedrill bearing a purple spear and Pidgeot surrounded in invisible energy, they struck each other, making them fall on the opposite sides of the field, fainted.

Both Trainers withdrew them and sent in Vaporeon and Nidoking.

" _Hidden Wave_!" Vaporeon created a cloud of black smoke through her mouth, hiding her from Nidoking. Relaxed, Nidoking awaited. The Bubble Jet Pokémon jumped out of the smoke, with a blue orb ready to be launched right in front of her mouth. Nidoking's horn grew and he stabbed it into the orb, making the wave of water explode in a dispersed way, so the attack had no effect on him. Taking advantage of the surprised Vaporeon, Nidoking grabbed her tail and started spinning around his feet, eventually tossing her to the other side of the field. Recovering from the Seismic Toss, Vaporeon retaliated by firing a powerful jet of water from her mouth. Nidoking knew how to dodge the Hydro Pump: forming an orb of water in his hands, he slammed it down between his feet, forming a wave, which he Surfed on in order to evade and approach.

" _Crushing Horn_!" Jumping off of the wave, Nidoking's arms began to glow reddish orange and his horn grew once more, glowing brightly white. Positioning his arms at the same level as his horn, he fell head and fists first into Vaporeon, striking her with ease. Vaporeon felt heavily damaged, unable to move swiftly, which allowed Nidoking to unleash a yellow thunderbolt from his horn, which made her fall unconscious.

Red withdrew her and sent in his most viable Pokémon to face Nidoking: Snorlax. Landing on the field, Snorlax and Nidoking glared at each other. Both pulled back a fist, Snorlax's being emitting icy energy, while Nidoking's focused his power tightly. Approaching each other, they struck each other's face at the same time, causing massive damage almost immediately. The two gained distance and Nidoking slammed his fist into the ground, creating golden cracks that poured out energy that damaged Snorlax. Infuriated by this, Snorlax made his forehead glow brightly blue and he ran, aiming his head coated in psychic energy at the opponent. Nidoking tried to block it with both his arms and was pushed back, feeling quite some damage.

" _Weight of Thought_!"

" _Crushing Horn_!"

Snorlax became outlined in silver and threw himself head-first after preparing another Zen Headbutt. Nidoking repeated the same technique as before and the two crushed into each other. An explosion occurred, knocking them both back, unconscious.

After withdrawals, Red sent in Aerodactyl and Green his Exeggutor. Aerodactyl roared loudly, but was unable to scare off the happy-go-lucky Exeggutor. The Coconut Pokémon started things off by spinning over one single foot, launching up multiple yellow coconut-like spheres, each striking Aerodactyl. While not very damaging, they were heavy, and Aerodactyl didn't appreciate the last portion of Barrage which hit down on his head. Starting things off with Dragon Pulse, Aerodactyl fired a multicolored dragon-shaped beam from his mouth, which Exeggutor evaded by jumping from side to side. Then, the Coconut Pokémon jumped up high, surprising both Aerodactyl and Red, and flipped, making his left leg glowing brightly green. He then performed a heel drop with the power of Wood Hammer, slamming Aerodactyl down into the ground. After landing, Exeggutor was struck by Aerodactyl, who emerged from the cloud of dust with high speed and surrounded in invisible energy, surprising the happy-go-lucky Pokémon. However, upon attempting to strike once again Exeggutor's leaves glowed brightly green and unleased a Storm of Leaves all around him, striking Aerodactyl up.

" _Forestry Tempest_!" Following Green's order, Exeggutor jumped up high, riding the winds of the Leaf Stormwith his legs spread, both glowing green and striking Aerodactyl multiple times. Furious, Aerodactyl unleashed a dragon shaped black and deep blue flame from his mouth. The Dragon Rage hit Exeggutor and pushed him down against the floor of the battlefield, making the tornado of leaves vanish as a result. Standing back up, he was struck with an Aerial Ace, but anticipating the second coming, He attempted to use Leaf Storm, but failed somehow. Confused, Red pointed out Aerodactyl's Pressure Ability. Behind Exeggutor, Aerodactyl's claws grabbed his body and flew him up high. Then, after flipping him over, Aerodactyl fired another Dragon Pulse, dropping Exeggutor from the sky and causing him to faint.

Green still showed relaxation towards the situation. After withdrawing Exeggutor, he sent in his own fossil Pokémon: Kabutops.

The two Fossils glared at each other with might and they were quick to strike each other with scythes, using Fury Cutter, which made his scythes glow reddish purple, or with simple wing attacks. Fighting close to the ground, using their members like swords. However, Kabutops's attack kept increasing in power, showing by how the red aura around his scythes kept growing with each strike. Eventually slashing Aerodactyl, the Sheellfish Pokémon launched himself, surrounded by water. Aerodactyl fired a Dragon Pulse, causing an explosion that pushed Kabutops away and then prepared a Dragon Rage attack.

With the blades of his scythes painted black, Kabutos prepared his Night Slash. Dragon Claw was Aerodactyl's choice of countering. Sword fighting for a moment, Aerodactyl and Kabutops struggled until the body of the Sheelfish Pokémon began to glow green, radiating an aura, which launched lightning bolts of pure energy into Aerodactyl and started draining life force. Furious by this, Aerodactyl fired a Dragon Rage, but Kabutops escaped by stopping the Mega Drain and jumping back, disguising himself thanks to the cloud of smoke. " _Crossing-River Killing_!" Surrounded by water and with pitch black scythes, Kabutops spun forward, emerging from the smoke and slashing Aerodactyl multiple times and knocking him out due to the surper effective critical hit.

Red retrieved the fainted Pokémon and sent in Venusaur, who had the better type advantage towards the living fossil.

Starting off with Growth, Venusaur increased slightly in size, giving Kabutops the perfect opportunity to land a Fury Cutter. However, just as he was about to follow up, vines tied up around his arm, stopping him from moving. The confused Kabutops was slammed into the floor after Venusaur turned his body, Arm Wrestling him. Kabutops was then thrown to the other side of the field, and as soon as he glanced back it his opponent, a swarm of razor sharp leaves came his way. While a few hit him, Kabutops cut the following ones in half with the help of his scythes. Meanwhile, Venusaur gathered the light present in the room into his flower. After the Razor Leaf attack finished, Kabutops's scythes became pitch black and he ran towards his opponent.

" _Solar Ball_!" After being charged with solar energy, Venusaur created a white orb of energy above his flower and fired the Solar Beam into it, making it shine golden and become surrounded by streams of energy. He then hurled it at the charging Kabutops, hitting him straight on and causing him to faint. Venusaur roared proudly as Green swapped Pokémon, sending in his final Pokémon to the field.

"CHAAAAARRRR!" Charizard roared and made his presence known to Venusaur, who glared back. They started things off by using Double-Edge and Fire Punch. The two starter Pokémon collided, creating an explosion that pushed them both away. However, Charizard raised up into the air with the use of his wings. Vines emerged from within the smoke, attempting to tie around his body, but the dragon-like Pokémon evaded them with ease before releasing a stream of fire through his mouth. A Solar Beam dispersed the cloud of smoke and collided with the Flamethrower, reminiscent of the first battle between them two. It ended with an explosion, creating a cloud of smoke between the two, however, much to Venusaur's dismay, a 大-shaped flame flew across the air, going through the cloud of smoke. Flinching, Venusaur took the super effective hit, making him close to collapsing. Charizard flapped his wings, releasing multiple saw-blade like energy rings. Venusaur fired Razor Leaves, but they were ineffective to stop the Air Slash and the hit landed, making him faint.

Red withdrew his Pokémon and spoke words of consolation. After all, Venusaur and Charizard have been rivals in between themselves ever since the first day. Taking out his last Poké Ball, Red sent in his final Pokémon. The one he had his most hopes placed upon from the very beginning. Probably not the strongest, but definetly the best choice to face Charizard.

"Pikachu, let's do this!"

"Pikaaa!"

The final matchup was settled. Charizard and Pikachu dashed at each other, one bearing a fist surrounded in fire and the other a tail made out of iron. The two jumped back after colliding. Charizard landed and stomped on the ground, sending white seismic waves towards Pikachu. Creating a blue aura around his body, Pikachu created a surfing board which he used to ride a tidal wave, the Earthquake making its size increase.

Charizard released a stream of fire as he flew around the stadium, evaporating the water. Pikachu fell, making the board disappear, but as gravity took effect, his tail turned into Iron, which was useful to defend from a strike of Charizard's Steel Wing. Landing safely on all fours, Pikachu fired Thunderbolts from his body at the airborne Charizard. The Flame Pokémon evaded all of the lightning bolts, but was hit by a blast of electricity, which made him fall to the floor due to the damage. Turning to Pikachu, he noticed that not only had he multiplied but also that all of them prepared a Volt Tackle. Each copy hit him and disappeared, but after the last one in sight disappeared, under his Trainers instructions, Charizard aimed upwards and fired a大-shaped flame from his mouth, which hit the true Pikachu. Flinching and surprised, the Electric Mouse was ejected from the cloud of smoke, but after recovering in midair, he started flipping forward, creating an orb of electricity at the end of his tail and hurling it at Charizard. In return, Charizard fired a Dragon Rage, which collided with Electro Ball and caused a light explosion.

Landing on the floor, tired, Pikachu breathed heavily, but words of encouragement didn't allow him to faint. Pikachu created a tidal wave, but instead of surfing it, he just sent it towards the opponent. Being smaller than the regular attack, Charizard flew over the wave, but flinched upon seeing Pikachu right in front of him, using Volt Tackle.

" _Shadow Clone Barrage, Final Showdown Version_!"

Pikachu disappeared upon making contact with Charizard, surprising him. However, he was struck from behind. Another Pikachu appeared on the side, and Charizard attacked him with a Fire Punch. From the right, another emerged, but he also disappeared upon coming into contact with Dragon Rage. Coming from below, a Pikachu struck his abdomen, and he slashed the one on the side, making it disappear as well. Two consecutive hits took place, but Charizard attacked the remaining ones without fail. Green's warning made him look up, where an airborne Pikachu fell towards him.

" _Dragon Blast_!" Charizard gathered red, deep-blue, yellow and black flames inside his mouth and fired a humongous dragon-shaped flame with the 大 kanji written on its head. However, instead of exploding upon coming into contact with Pikachu, it made him disappear. "Another copy?!" Charizard looked forward and found one last Pikachu right in front of him, smiling tiredly. The collision caused an explosion, making them both fall onto the floor. While Charizard's body didn't move due to exhaustion, Pikachu stood on his hind legs, heavily damaged and tired, showing a smile nonetheless.

"We… We won? Pikachu, we did it!" Red ran up to his Pikachu and picked him up in happiness.

"Pika, pika!"

"Chaaaar…"

"It's okay. You did great." Green withdrew his companion and approached Red. The girls closed in as well. "Although I don't like to admit it, you win. You're the Champion."

"I don't know what to say…" Red admitted, making Pikachu laugh. Yellow pulled down his shirt slightly, making him direct his eyes towards her.

"Congratulations, Red."

"Thanks…"

"Talk about a short-lived dream." Blue giggled.

"Red, follow me." Green requested. The four Trainers entered the room behind, where the Hall of Fame resided. A machine with six slots stood out, possessing the image of, from left to right, Kabutops, Nidoking, Pidgeot, Green, Charizard, Exeggutor and Jolteon, along with a mould of their foot or hand prints next to the machine.

Following Green's instructions, Red inserted his Poké Balls on the slots and after a while, the image of Aerodactyl, Vaporeon, Venusaur, Red, Pikachu resting on his Trainer's shoulder, Beedrill and Snorlax was created.

Placing their hands or feet, depending on the Pokémon, their own moulde was created.

Red was officially the Champion of Kanto.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed ever since Red became Champion, and the first thing he did that morning, the day where the sun shined ever so brightly, was hopping onto his bicycle, wearing nothing but a short sleeved button shirt, his cap, swimming trunks, and a pair of sandals, and make his way to the shore.

While it took him a while, he eventually reached a beach where Yellow, Green and Blue awaited for him. Yellow dropped her straw hat in favour for a red ribbon tying up her ponytail, and wore a one-piece swimsuit, disguising most of her body. Green had a similar style to Red, though the colors differed from orange and red to green and black. Blue, on the other hand, while also dropping her hat, wore a two-piece deep blue bikini, with a water droplet drawn on one of the cups.

"Sorry guys! Am I late?"

"Barely." Green admitted.

Blue followed up. "So? Are we starting our beach day or not?!"

"Fine by me!" Red agreed, as he took out the Poké Balls from his waist and hurled them up. The other Trainers copied him and a total of 24 Pokémon came out.

The four had planned to play around the beach the entire day. The two Pikachus of course took a long walk through the beach, and while teased by Beedrill and Ditto, Yellow's Pikachu assured Red's and the two dashed faster than anyone else could.

Omastar was the first to jump into the water, while Aerodactyl flew across the wide sky and Kabutops rested on some rocks. While some thought he could be meditating, curious Butterfree and inquisitive Venomoth found out that he was indeed napping. As so, they decided to nap on his head, which made the other Fossil Pokémon laugh.

Nidoking and Snorlax tried out tests of strength, much to Nidoqueen's dismay, since she wanted to spend time with her lover.

As Vapreon and Blastoise jumped into the water, following Lapras, Flareon and Jolteon sunbathed together. However, they noticed a glare between both Charizard and Venusaur, which alarmed them. However, it turned into a pair of smirks and a thumbs up.

Eevee and Raticate played around by happily wrestling, supervised by Pidgeot and Dratini. Exeggutor danced around, happily as usual.

While Green tried to relax most of the time, he was mostly disturbed by Blue, either by her loud laughs as she played with her Pokémon in the water, or by cold touches of her skin against his. At one point, he was dragged into the water by her!

Red simply enjoyed most of his time by swimming around and interacting with his Pokémon. Sometimes, he would scare Yellow and make her jump into the water if she were resting on Lapras's back. Of course, she would retort and yell at him, blushing.

Eating delicious food they prepared themselves with some help from their Pokémon, and volleyball game with teams consisting of Green, Blue, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Charizard and Blastoise, and Red, Yellow, Snorlax, both Pikachus and Raticate. Needless to say, the game didn't last as long as one predicted.

As the sunset, Blue and Green withdrew their Pokémon. Grabbing his arm, they started cleaning everything while Red withdrew his team. He glanced at Yellow, who had already withdrawn her own Pokémon as well, and was gazing at the vast ocean with the sun at the end of the horizon.

The cap wearing boy approached the girl. "I think it's time to go."

"…I really liked this day."

"We can always do this again. Not tomorrow though. I'm a bit tired."

"Of course." She giggled, feeling somewhat tired herself. As Red stared at the ocean, Yellow turned and found Blue sneaking a kiss into Green's lips, which made the youngling blush. She turned back around, staring at the sand with an embarrassed look. _"Should I tell him…?"_

"…Hey, umm, Yellow?"

"Yeah?" She turned to him and noticed a blush across his face, as he scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Would you like to… I don't know… do something like this… just the two of us?"

"W-What?!"

"I mean… I still have to spend a whole day playing with you, don't I?"

Yellow recalled the broken promise. She was surprised by the fact that Red was still trying to mend it. "…You… don't need to."

"Eh?"

"That promise was just so we could spend more time together. And, right now… I travelled alongside you, and did so many things. Laughing, seeing you win battles, taking down evil organizations… I don't need that promise anymore." She smiled ever so cutely. "If you want to ask me out, just do it so."

"Haha… Yellow…" Red looked down to the sound, somewhat embarrassed. "Can I ask you to close your eyes?"

"E-Eh? Alright…" Yellow obeyed and her eyes became shut. A blush became stronger and stronger the more she thought of what could happen. _"Is he going to kiss me?!"_

However, she felt something else. The knot that tied her hair was loosened. She opened her eyes and found Red holding the red ribbon with a mocking grin. Her hair loosened and his blush became noticeable.

"W-What was that for?!"

"What? Can't I see you like that?"

"Y-You can, but…" Looking away for a second, she yelled angrily at him. "If you wanted to see my hair like this just ask! Even if it's embarrassing! Don't make me think that you're going to kiss me!"

Red flinched and so did she. She let it slip through her lips what she most desired. Far too afraid to move, she closed her eyes, bearing tears at their corners. However, she felt a hand cup her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes, she found an approaching pair of lips which touched hers softly, making her eyes widened. After four seconds, Red separated from her and smiled, blushing just as hard as her.

"Aren't you a little too young for this kind of kisses?"

"Red…" Gazing at his smile, her heart melted. "I love you, Red." What she bore inside her chest for so long was finally out. And it was replied with the best answer one could wish.

"I love you too."

 **IMPORTANT A/N: Hey everyone. Well, I suppose this is the end of the first volume, but still far from the end! In one week or so, maybe earlier, I will post the first chapter of Volume 2: Gold, Silver and Crystal. Be sure to read it if you want to see the continuation of this saga. In addition, I while create one, if not more, polls, in which I would like everyone to vote if it's not a bother. Also, remember, after 5 well-structured reviews from the same person makes requests possible. Hope all of you keep following the saga.**


End file.
